


Wet Dreams Come True

by chapstick_addict



Series: A Dream is a Wish [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Armitage Hux, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Choking, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Emperor Hux, Employer/Employee relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hux Has Feelings, Hux finally gets some ass, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Naked Female Clothed Male, Possible Infedelity, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rimming, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, SizeKink, Slapping, Slight confession of feelings, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Dream, cumeating, dreams of domestic life, dubcon, eventualfluff, gingernaziinspace, jealous!hux, kindapossessive!hux, moredubconthannoncon, moretagslater, poor Mitaka, shit's about to get real, smutsmutsmuttysmut, stalkerHux!, strained familial relationships, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 64,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstick_addict/pseuds/chapstick_addict
Summary: Reader has an awful habit of writing down her wet dreams, many of which feature our favorite ginger nazi in space. When she accidentally sends her latest dream to the General's inbox things get . . . interesting.





	1. Pleasant Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is really more dubcon than noncon/rape, but I couldn't find the tag. And I only add it because of the nature of the relationship, and because it's one of my kinks. :P
> 
> I really wrote this because I've been having a lot of wet dreams about General Hux, and I need an outlet. I don't usually write smut, but I'll do my very best to make it entertaining.

_You were on your knees in front of him, your hands tied tightly behind your back with his belt. You bit your lip looking up at him, and he raised a red eyebrow at you. His left hand held the riding crop. It came down suddenly with a SMACK. You squeaked as you felt the welt begin to form on your backside._

_“Well, officer,” his voice betrayed nothing. “You were given an order.”_

_His cock was directly in front of your face, already hard and dripping for you. He liked seeing you on your knees. Tentatively, you opened your mouth, your tongue darting out in order to catch a drop of precum. His breath caught at the contact, but he didn’t groan as you had hoped._

_Still on your knees, you scooted yourself a bit closer to him. Finally, you took his cock into your mouth and moaned. He tasted salty and bitter, but you didn’t mind. As you sucked, you looked up at his face. He could have been giving a speech for how professional and cold his features seemed._

_You took him a bit further down your throat and was rewarded with the slight twitching of an eyebrow. His lips were pressed into a thin line, but there was a slight turn upwards._

_“That’s it, officer.” His voice was breathy, and you groaned at the sound. “Suck that cock like a good little slut.”_

_You closed your eyes, concentrating on the feeling of his dick in your throat. He was letting you do all the work, his hips barely thrusting. You panties were soaked at this point, your cunt throbbing with want._

_“You like my cock, don’t you, officer?” His hand tangled in your hair, ruining your regulation bun. “You like the taste of it, don’t you?”_

_You moaned in answer, sucking him harder. You could barely breathe, and your cunt clenched even harder in response. Fuck! What was this man doing to you?_

_His hips were thrusting now. He was panting as he held your head tightly, pounding his cock down your throat. “Do you want more, slut? You want to taste my cum?”_

_You whined through your nose, swallowing around his thickness. Your thighs were rubbing against each other in an effort to get yourself off._

_“That’s it! Take it!” The general was suddenly groaning, and you felt his cock twitching on your tongue. “You take that fucking cum like a good little slut.”_

You gasped as the alarm went off. Bleary-eyed, your hand pounded against the snooze button. Why couldn’t you have had five more minutes? You stretched, trying to get the kinks out of your neck as you stood up. Your panties were just as soaked as they had been in the dream.

Fuck.


	2. Peaked Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hours into your shift, and your find out who exactly you sent your wet dream to. How will the General react when he finds about your secret desires?

 

You had managed to get to your workstation with a few minutes to spare. Sure you had to skip breakfast, but that was hardly a major concern. Lieutenant Mitaka, who up until recently had been the main inspiration for your wet dreams, nodded to you as you sat at your station. He had a very small, but noticeable smile on his face and it made your cheeks blush hotly. You returned his smile before concentrating on your work, and attempting to ignore the wetness between your legs. For a brief moment, you wondered what it would look like if it had been Mitaka in your dreams instead of the General, but you swiftly dismissed the idea. Mitaka was far too sweet for such depravity, and your dreams had always reflected this.

 

It wasn’t as though you actually knew that for certain, but he was always so polite towards you. Shy smiles and little compliments every now and again were all you could expect from him. He would never command you with as much ease as the General would. And fuck help you, but that thought made you clench uncomfortably. You had to shake your head in attempt to clear your thoughts if you ever wanted to be able to get back to work. You double checked to make sure no one had noticed your inner struggles before focusing on your job.

 

Two hours into your shift, you got a message.

 

_My office. Ten minutes_

_~Gen. Hux_

Your fingers froze over your keyboard as a cold sweat began beading at your hairline. What would the general possibly want with you? You swallowed nervously as you logged off of your station, reported to the Lieutenant, and began walking towards the ginger general’s office. You had just enough time to get there if you didn’t dawdle, and it took all your willpower and training not to drag your feet like a petulant child.

 

You knocked on the door in three quick raps.

 

“Report?” came a cold, abrupt voice from the screen on the right side of the door. There was a small camera and mic above the flickering image of the general, who was not even looking.

 

You cleared your throat. “Officer l/n, sir,” you answered. “You wished to see me?” You hadn’t meant to make it sound like a question, and it grated against your ears. You hated the idea of sounding like a timid girl fresh out of the academy, even if that was what you were.

 

“Enter,” he said simply, his gaze flicking ever so briefly to the screen before the door opened before you.

 

You followed orders, your heels clicking lightly against the steal of the floor. There was a rush of air behind you as the door closed, and you heard a distinct click of the lock. You swallowed again, trying to keep your back straight. As far as you knew, you had done nothing wrong. Surely you weren’t there to be punished. Were you? You stopped before his desk, still standing as he had not given you permission to sit.

 

“Officer l/n,” Hux began, eyes glued to the datapad in his hand. “Are you aware that I was in a rather important strategy meeting at 05:00 hours?” He stood from his desk, still grasping his datapad as he began circling towards you.

 

Now how were you supposed to know that? And more importantly, why was he bringing it up? “I-I was unaware, sir.”

 

“I suppose, then,” he handed the datapad to you. “You had not meant to send this at that time?”

 

Send what? You looked at the datapad in your hand and froze.

 

_“You like my cock, don’t you, officer?” His hand tangled in your hair, ruining your regulation bun. “You like the taste of it, don’t you?”_

Oh fuck. You felt your face pale as breath refused to enter your lungs. You-you had sent the transcript of your wet dream to . . . Your eyes flew towards him, catching his severe frown, a single pale eyebrow cocked in question.

 

“I-I” you stammered.

 

“Quite the authoress, aren’t we?” he did not smirk at your obvious discomfort, but you could almost feel how pleased he was because of it. “Eyes front officer”

 

Your head snapped straight ahead, heels of your shoes clicking together as you stood at attention. You could feel your pale face begin to bloom in a hot blush.

 

The General walked around you, stopping until he was a hair’s breadth behind. He bent his head as his hot breath hit your ear. He smelled like coffee, mint, and cigarettes. “Do you know how distracting your little temptation was?” His voice was low and gravely in your ear, but you dared not look away from the wall.

 

You felt a hand caress your back from the nape of your neck to the belt holding up your black pencil skirt. “Do you realize how impossible it was to get the image out of my head? Did you send it on purpose, officer? Are you a slut for your general?”

 

You moaned quietly in the back of your throat. You couldn’t stop your body from trembling at his words. Was he angry with you? It was certainly inappropriate, but it had been done on accident, and besides that, you couldn’t be penalized for having wet dreams.

 

“Poor little whore is trembling, is she?” he asked with a hiss in his voice. The hand that had caressed your back now moved to your front, pressing you against him. You let out a gasp as he ground the evidence of his arousal into the swell of your ass. “Were you trying to seduce me, officer? Well, consider my interest peaked.”

 

Your knees felt weak as he ground himself against you, one arm coming up to grasp you around your chest as that sinful hand crept lower and lower, catching the hem of your skirt before lifting it up.

 

“You wanted this, didn’t you, slut?” his voice was deeper, his leather clad fingers sneaking their way between your trembling thighs. “How long have you thought about me taking you? How many filthy dreams has your naughty mind conjured up?”

 

You groaned as you thrust your hips towards his hand. You felt lightheaded, unsure of what exactly was going on, confused as to what you were allowing him to do. “S-sir?” Your voice was a mere whisper as the hand at your chest began unfastening the buttons there.

 

“You will call me ‘general’, is that understood, my little slut?”

 

You were trembling, frantically nodding your head as your eyes closed tightly. “Yes, General.”

 

“Good,” he purred, the fingers of one hand stroking you against your panties, as the other pulled down the cups of your bra, allowing your breasts to bounce free.

 

“Oh stars,” you whimpered as two fingers began pinching and pulling at one of your nipples.

 

“Listen very carefully now,” he sounded as though he were simply giving orders from the bridge. “If at any point you want me to stop, you will say ‘red’. If you say ‘yellow’ then I will be slow, and if you say ‘green’ I will know you want me to keep going. Understand, whore?”

 

You nodded, whimpering as his fingers stopped just as they were about to move aside your panties.

 

“I need a verbal confirmation, officer. What color?”

 

“Green!” you all but shouted before his deft fingers slipped past your panties, tracing your slit, gathering the wetness already forming to bring to your clit. All the while you could feel his hard erection against your ass. You groaned, allowing your head to fall to his chest. “Oh, General!”

 

You could feel his smirk as he began kissing and nipping at your neck. “Good girl, officer. Such a good little slut for me.” He gathered more of your wetness, rubbing it on your clit in small, tight circles. “Does that feel good, whore?”

 

You groaned, “Oh, yes, sir.”

 

“General,” he reminded, pinching your clit hard and making you squeal.

 

“General! Oh, fuck, General, it feels so good!”

 

He nipped in the space between your neck and shoulder as he drew his fingers back down your slit. He circled your entrance with one as he groaned into your skin. “You’re so fucking wet for me, officer. My little cum-whore.”

 

Your groans turned into a sharp shriek as he plunged one long finger into your wetness, immediately searching for that sweet little spot that made your toes curl. You thrashed your hips as though trying to get away, only succeeding in rubbing yourself harder against his erection as his fingers finally found that bit of spongey nerves within you.

 

He groaned. “That’s it, l/n. Such a good slut for your general.” He rubbed himself more firmly against your backside, drawing up your skirt as he did so, so that his still clothed cock could rub against the lace of your panties.

 

He chuckled in your ear. “A matching set, officer? Mmmmmm, someone has been planning this.” Your left breast was in his hand, and he bounced it slightly to get a feel of the weight. “With an ass and tits like yours, you should only be allowed to wear lace.” His face was at your neck again as he added to your increasing collection of markings. “Color?”

 

“Green!” you moaned loudly, and he added a second finger.

 

He began pumping them in and out of you, being sure to catch that delicious spot that made you squirm and cry out. The heel of his hand busily rubbed against your clit, and his other hand was squeezing and rubbing your breasts.

 

With his hands all over you, his teeth at your neck, cock rubbing against your ass, and how fucking turned on you had been before all of this, it wasn’t too surprising when your found yourself very quickly on the edge.

 

“Oh fuck, General!” It was the only warning you could give before your cunt clamped down on his fingers, your muscles tightened as your hips jerked this way and that. “Fuck!”

 

The General groaned into your neck, the heel of his hand still rubbing at your clit, while his fingers stilled within you. He drew out your orgasm as long as possible, enjoying the sweet sounds you made without realizing. When finally your cries of pleasure turned to slight whimpers of overstimulation, the General ceased his torment, though he still grasped your breast in his other hand.

 

Your orgasm had been a flash of fire that burned through your nervous system. Bright light had blinded you brilliantly as you fell limp in the General’s strong arms. You felt his fingers slowly leave your dripping center, casually brushing against your clit as they left your thoroughly soaked panties. You heard him chuckle against your ear.

 

“Someone needed that.” His voice had somehow gone darker.

 

You pried your eyes open to see the glistening remains of your cum on his once pristine black gloves. Your eyes widened as he brought his fingers to his beautiful lips, sucking them slowly clean. You both groaned at the sight and taste.

 

“Fuck, l/n,” the General groaned as he pulled you even closer to him. “You taste so fucking sweet.”

 

You stared blearily as he turned his intense blue gaze to your face. His pupils were entirely black, the icy blues receded to barely there rings. He turned your head so that you were both staring into each other’s eyes.

 

“I want more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks for everyone who gave kudos! And sorry for how long it took to get this second chapter out. Not sure, really where I'm going with this, but let's not worry about that just yet, shall we?


	3. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General isn't done with you. Not by a long shot.

_“I want more.”_

 

His voice had gone beautifully low, and his eyes bore into you with more heat than you thought possible. He flipped you around so that you were facing him before backing you towards his desk. It had already been cleared off, and you shivered at the thought that he had planned this.

 

He picked you up as though you weighed nothing at all, and placed you gently on your back. Your skirt he shoved higher as he knelt before you. He had already tugged aside your panties before he looked up with those beautifully dangerous eyes. “Color?” You could feel his breath on your exposed cunt.

 

“Oh fuck, General,” you said on a breath.

 

“Color, officer,” the General reminded you. “Or this stops.” His face inched closer to where you wanted him.

 

“Green, please, General!”

 

His mouth came down on you, hot and wet and delicious. You groaned loudly as he traced his hot tongue against your slit, kissing at your lips, nipping at the skin of your thigh. He was everywhere but where you desperately needed him, and you squirmed beneath his icy gaze.

 

A strong arm pinned your hips to the desk. “None of that,” he said as he nuzzled at the soft skin of your thigh. “You’ll take what I give you, and crave more.” His tongue darted just inside of you, lapping at the juices and groaning in pleasure. “Stars, you’re sweet. Do you know how sweet you are?”

 

You shook your head, barely aware of anything besides the heat of his breath on you. You felt two leather-clad fingers reenter you, pumping slowly and making you whimper.

 

“Here,” he said as his fingers left you. You blinked as you felt them at your lips, opened your mouth on instinct. He pumped his fingers into your mouth, against your tongue as though it were inside your cunt. “Clean it. Taste how sweet you are.”

 

You loved how low his voice was, loved how dark his eyes had become. You sucked his fingers as though they were his cock, keeping eye contact the entire time. His eyes widened slightly as you moaned against his fingers. Truth be told, you didn’t like the way you tasted. You thought it was far too bitter. But you lapped up every drop, if only because of the way he was looking at you, as though he had just seen something rare and precious.

 

“Fuck, l/n,” he groaned, taking away his fingers. “You love this don’t you?”

 

You whimpered as you nodded your head. “Please, General,” your voice was soft. “Give me more?”

 

He growled, actually growled, before he shoved those same fingers back in your cunt, Finally, finally, his wicked mouth attached itself to your stiff clit and sucked hard. His tongue massaged against it, wet and hot and perfect.

 

“Oh, fuck! General, it feels so good!” You couldn’t thrash your hips, but you arched your back, groaning his title.

 

“You like that, little slut?” he asked as he lapped at your clit. “You like being eaten by your General? Hmm? Moaning like a common whore?”

 

“Oh, yes, General!” You panted. “Fuck me, General please!”

 

He chuckled into your soaked cunt. You could feel it, and it sent tingles up your spine in more ways than one. “In a moment, sweet. First. I want you to cum on my tongue.”

 

He attacked your cunt, positively devouring it and moaning as he did so. You could barely breathe, and your body was so hot. You begged, pleaded for him, promised him anything as long as he made you cum. Your legs were shaking and your hands went to his perfect red hair.

 

He growled and nipped at you, yanking your hands away. “No touching without my permission, officer.”

 

You whimpered low in your throat. “Yes, General. I’m sorry, General.”

 

He grinned wickedly at you before attacking your aching cunt once more. He sucked on your clit, eyes closed and groaning in pleasure. His fingers twisted until they found your sweet spot. When you squeaked, he began rubbing it harder, sucking harder.

 

“General!” you moaned, arching your back again. “Oh, fuck!” Your cunt began to clench. “I think I’m gonna-“

 

“Yeees,” he growled into you. “Cum on my face like a good little slut!”

 

Two more pumps of his fingers, one long suck and a lick to your clit, and you were gone. Thrashing on his desk with your hands in your own hair. You still couldn’t move your hips, but you struggled against him nonetheless. You didn’t scream. There wasn’t enough air in the room. Half choked sobs poured from your throat as you reached that bright peak.

 

You didn’t hear him chuckle, but you could feel his tongue slowly lapping at your entrance, drinking in your cum. When you finally came down, he was still at it, gently lapping at your cunt to get every drop of your juice. The sight made you clench again.

 

“General,” you breathed. Your skin was slicked with sweat, and you could feel the heat in your face and chest. Your breasts rose and fell with your frantic breathing.

 

“Mmmm, you look delicious, l/n,” his cum covered face smirked wickedly up at you.

 

Feeling bold, you stuck out your chin, a small smirk of your own forming. “You look good in my cum, General.”

 

His pale brows drew together as he glared up at you. “And you will look magnificent in mine, but sadly not today.” As he stood he drew his fingers over his mouth before sucking at what they had gathered. “You have the sweetest little cunt I’ve ever tasted, l/n.”

 

If your face was not already flushed, you would be blushing. Instead, you settled for turning your face away in embarrassment. “Thank you, General.”

 

His hand came to your chin, tilting your face so that you were looking at him. His other hand unfastened his belt, allowing it drop to the floor. You watched in fascination as his slim fingers undid his pants before pulling out . . . Oh stars!

 

You gulped as you saw it, long and thick. You weren’t a blushing virgin, but you had never had a cock of that size before. Would it even fit?

 

He began stroking it slowly, staring at your reaction. “Color?” The gentleness of his voice is what brought you out of your daze.

 

You brought your eyes to his face, just as serious as if he were handing out orders on the battle field. But there was a warmth in his normally cold eyes, a gentleness in the slight curve of his lips.

 

“You can say ‘red’, officer,” he reminded you. The hand that had grasped your chin rose to stroke your cheek with the backs of his fingers. So gentle.

 

You hesitated a moment, glancing back down at his purple, painful looking cock. “Y-yellow,” you stumbled over the word before looking back at him. You had only said ‘green’ so far. Was he disappointed? Angry?

 

He nodded slightly before moving both hands to grasp at your legs. He brought them to his shoulders, and nestled himself between them. “I’ll be slow, sweet. If you want me to stop at any time, remember the colors. I won’t be angry with you.”

 

He leant down to kiss your cheek with soft lips. In the process, the head of his hard length rubbed against your clit deliciously. You moaned low in your throat, raising your hips slightly.

 

He grinned as his lips pulled away. “Nervous, and still you’re such an eager little thing.” He grasped at his cock again, rubbing it against you. “Will this satisfy you, my little whore?” His voice had gone dark again, and it made you shiver.

 

“Only one way to find out, General.” You held his gaze, your chest still heaving.

 

He clenched his teeth as he slowly prodded you, pushing his way in. Maker, but he was big. The head of his cock slowly stretched you, just barely in before he was pulling out again. His thumb found your click as he pushed back in, easing himself into your tight cunt.

 

“Fuck, l/n,” he groaned when he was only half way there. “You’re not a virgin are you?”

 

“I-I almost feel like one, sir,” you moaned as you angled your hips to help him. “You feel so big.”

 

You saw his chest puff out at that. No matter how powerful men were, it seemed they all liked being praised for their size. The General might be the first man you’ve ever had that truly deserved that praise.

 

Finally, after carefully making his way in, the head of his cock reached your cervix. You were both moaning, sweating against each other. “Color?” his sounded hoarse, his brows drawn in concentration as he watched your face.

 

“Green, General,” you moaned. “So fucking green!”

 

He groaned, nuzzling at your thigh, kissing your skin sweetly. “You feel so tight, l/n. So fucking tight.” His thrusts were slow at first, his hips rolling gently against yours. “Your cunt is squeezing me, as though it never wants to let go.”

 

You thrust your hips up, gasping as he hit your cervix. “Oh stars! I don’t want to let it go!”

 

He groaned as his thrusts picked up speed. “Fuck, your sounds are so pretty.” He hit your cervix again. “You like that?”

 

You groaned, arching your back again. “Oh yes, General! Yes! Fuck me, please!”

 

The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the mostly quiet office, your groans and gasps providing a pleasant melody. The General held back his own sounds, enjoying those that came from your sweet lips. His thumb left your clit, wet with your juices, and stuck itself between your lips.

 

“Such a good girl. Such a good little whore for your General. Is this what you were hoping for, slut?” His hips were pounding into you, his cock striking your cervix with each thrust. “You like being pounded by your General, don’t you? Does this feel good?”

 

You nodded your head as you sucked on his thumb. You weren’t sure which question you were answering, but it didn’t matter as long as he didn’t stop. You wanted to touch him, wanted to run your hands through his red hair, but you dared not without his permission. Instead, your hands found themselves on your breasts. Your slender fingers twisted at your nipples as your palms cupped and squeezed the soft flesh.

 

“Oh fuck!” the General exclaimed as his thumb abandoned your mouth. “Yeah, just like that. Squeeze yourself just like that!” He was rubbing at your clit again, angling his hips to hit that sweet spot inside of you. “I want you to cum. I want you to cum all over this cock! Filthy fucking whore!”

 

You keened, your cunt beginning to clench around him as you stared at his reddened face. Fuck he was gorgeous!

 

“That’s it, baby!” he thrust even harder as he nipped at your tender thighs. “Cum all over me! Show me that you’re my good little slut!” His fingers pinched your clit, and you were gone.

 

You screamed, body going rigid, muscles straining painfully. Your back arched until only your shoulders were on the General’s desk. Your eyes were shut tight, and your fingers clawed at your own breasts. You could feel the General’s cock throbbing inside you. You could faintly hear his own groaning, and you could certainly feel the sudden flood of heat as it poured inside of you in what seemed to be endless streams. Somebody needed this.

 

After that you weren’t really aware of anything. You could feel your body being moved. Something warm and wet at your cunt before your panties were replaced. You could feel the cold air on a foot that had somehow lost its shoe. Then you could feel your body being held, though you didn’t bother opening your eyes.

 

Everything thrummed in pleasure. Your muscles were twitching, your throat humming softly in the afterglow. You could feel your warm skin pressed up against something hard. As your eyes fluttered open, you realized where you were. Curled up on the General’s lap as he read over a report. His arm supported you, pressing you against himself as he flicked through his datapad. Funny, you couldn’t remember what happened to it after you read the accidental message.

 

“Welcome back,” his voice was soft, not warm exactly but certainly not cold. He turned his pretty blue eyes towards you, a small barely there smirk on his beautiful face.

 

“Was I gone somewhere?” you asked stupidly, your tongue thick.

 

He barked a laugh. “I would say so. You’ve been resting for the better part of an hour, pet.” His hand caressed your hip where he held you. “I take it you found the experience enjoyable?”

 

“Fuck, yes, sir. Green all the way.” You didn’t mean to snuggle into him, but that’s what happened. If it bothered the General he made no sign of it.

 

“I’m glad to hear it, l/n.” He placed the datapad on his desk, before bringing his hand to your face, stroking gently. “I had hoped you would be interested in a more lengthy experience.”

 

“Lengthy, sir?” You blinked up at him, you could feel your cunt clench at the thought. But surely he wasn’t really suggesting . . . not with you, anyway. Surely.

 

His soft lips were on your forehead, your hair. He breathed through his nose, inhaling the sweet scent of sex. “It is surprisingly difficult to find anyone interested in this kind of sex, l/n. At least on this star destroyer. Almost impossible to find anyone quite so pretty to look at. And I'm aching for more.” His hand was gentle as it caressed down your throat, to your breasts, teasing the already sore nipples.

 

“I-I can imagine, sir.” Your eyes were fluttering as you felt the cool leather catch on your skin.

 

“It would not have an effect, positive or negative, on your career, you understand. I will have another superior officer who is not directly under my command who will decide whether or not you deserve a promotion and the like.”

 

You nodded as you felt his breath hit your neck. His soft lips gently caressing the bruised skin he found there.

 

“If you are interested in pursuing this, pet, all I can guarantee you is a ready and waiting cock to fuck you. I can promise as many screaming orgasms as your pretty little body can take. I can make sure that you are always stationed under me, if that is your wish.”

 

You shivered as you felt his wet tongue soothe the markings he left on your neck. “I would be your whore?” your voice wavered.

 

He must have thought the pitch to your voice was one of displeasure, as his mouth quickly abandoned your neck. “You would be my good girl. If you are uninterested, you will not be penalized in any way.” His hands were slipping from your body.

 

Half panicked you turned in his lap to face him, your legs now straddling his hips. “No! I mean, yes! I mean . . .” you watched as he raised a single pale eyebrow. “I mean, I want to be your good girl, General.”

 

The smirk on his face was delicious as his hands crept up your skirt again. “Well, then,” his voice had grown dark as his large hands cupped the curve of your ass. “Color?”


	4. Off With You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were about to answer when there was sudden knock at the door.
> 
> Sadly, no smut in this chapter. But the General will make an appearance in the next if all things go well :)
> 
> *Ya know, after a while, I really don't like this chapter. But I feel it's necessary, regardless if I like it or not. I don't know if it's just because there's no smut, or the fact that I hate introducing new characters, or maybe it doesn't feel like it progresses the plot (there's really not much of one. I just love me some ginger space nazi). But regardless. I'm gonna enjoy writing the next chapter a hell of a lot more. :P

You were about to answer when there was sudden knock at the door. The General furrowed his pale brow before picking you up and gently placing you on the ground before he could rise from his chair. He walked to where your missing shoe was laying before handing it to you.

 

“Go into my fresher,” he said pointing to a small door beside the couch. “Clean yourself up, but wait until I alert you to come out. I’m afraid we shall have to content ourselves until the end of the work day.”

 

His face was as professional as ever, but you thought you could see a bit of disappointment in his eyes. You gave him a small smile before scurrying into the fresher, one black heel held in your hand. You heard the General answer whoever it was before the door closed with a swish behind you.

 

It made sense that the General would have a private fresher, you thought. Especially given his work load. He wouldn’t want to leave his office unless he was manning the bridge. That was understandable. What surprised you, however, was the small shower stall that was beside the sink. The entire room was so small you could stretch out and touch two walls. You laughed under your breath. Even your fresher was bigger.

 

You used the facilities, and cleaned the remaining cum from where it had dripped down your thighs. Your panties were a lost cause, completely soaked in various fluids. You frowned, trying to wipe up as much as you could before you reluctantly replaced them. As you straightened your uniform you couldn’t help but admire the varying shades of red and purple marks the General left on your neck, relieved to find that your high collar covered them completely.

 

Your hair was a rat’s nest, but you at least found a comb. You had to practically soak your head in the sink in order to comb it all out. You would have vastly preferred a brush, but you supposed you had to be grateful he had anything you could work with. There was nothing to dry your hair with, so you quickly put it up in the most professional bun you could manage, and replaced your cap. If anyone looked at you closely, you supposed, they would be able to tell that something was different about you. You just hoped no one would bother.

 

There was a light knock on the door.

 

“General?” your voice was quiet, as though you were expecting someone else to burst through that door.

 

“You may come out now, if you’re read, officer,” his voice was cool and professional. You already found yourself missing how dark it had been while you were panting for him.

 

You opened the door to find him waiting for you. His face was cool and detached, but his eyes twinkled with mischief.

 

“Sir?” you ask, standing a bit straighter.

 

“Lieutenant Mitaka was just inquiring as to where you were, seeing as you’ve been in my office for close to two hours now.” He stepped aside to let you pass. “You will inform him that you were verbally reprimanded for a small mistake a week or so ago, and afterwards you used the refresher. I doubt anyone will ask details, but if they do you do not wish to speak of it.”

 

“I take it you would prefer that this is kept between us, sir?” You nodded your head in understanding.

 

“I would prefer that yes.” His hand reached for yours, brining your finger tips to his soft lips. ‘I would greatly appreciate your cooperation, pet.”

 

You shivered as his hot breath hit your skin, practically moaned as his lips gently caressed your hand. “I am yours to command, General.”

 

“Not a command, officer. Think of it as a favor, one I shall repay in full in more . . . enjoyable encounters.” His voice dipped deliciously low once again, as something flashed behind his cold eyes.

 

You shivered. “I look forward to our next encounter, then, my General.”

 

He looked you over briefly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, before leading you to the door. “As do I, officer l/n. You will go eat something before returning to work.” He smirked at this. “I fear I may have exhausted you more than originally intended.”

 

You blushed. “It’s a good kind of exhaustion, sir. I wouldn’t mind being exhausted all day.”

 

He stopped you before you could open the door, turning your face to him. “That, my dear, is a day I look forward to with great anticipation.” He held your chin, keeping your head still as his soft lips caressed your brow. “Off with you, now, officer.”

 

You were in a daze as you walked the halls of the Finalizer, only able to shake yourself out of it once you were in line for food. And only then because Lieutenant Mitaka was behind you, looking at you with a worried expression on his face.

 

“Are you alright, l/n?” he asked, a hand on your elbow. “Your meeting with the General ran rather long.”

 

“Hmm? Oh, yes, well . . .” What were you supposed to say, again?

 

“Was he really that upset with you?”

 

“I . . . uh, I’d rather not talk about it, Lieutenant,” you said haltingly. “If-if you don’t mind.”

 

Mitaka nodded as though he understood. “The General can be very exacting at times, l/n. Just be sure that you correct whatever mistake it was, and keep yourself from doing it again.”

 

Oh, but you wanted to do it again. And again. And again. But instead of answering, you gave him one of your accustomed smiles and nodded. “Thank you, Lieutenant. I appreciate the concern.”

 

He returned your small smile with one of his own, his dark eyes lighting up at seemingly lightening your mood. “Sit with me, l/n.” he offered, a light blush on his pale cheekbones. “It’s been too long since you and I had a chance to catch up on things.”

 

You smiled and nodded, grabbing at whatever food was available before heading to the table you and Mitaka usually sat at whenever you had meals together.

 

“Has your mother called yet?” You asked as you stirred your pasta with the sauce, making sure every noodle was coated before eating.

 

“Oh, no,” he stammered out as he did the same. “Not yet, no. But she’s been so busy with things at home, I’m not too surprised. And yours?”

 

You rolled your eyes before you could stop yourself. “When does my mother _not_ call? Apparently there’s a wealthy baron she thinks she can set me up with.”

 

Mitaka looked away. “A baron would make a good husband. Would be able to provide for you, and any children.”

 

“But I’d have to give up my military career,” you said as you furrowed your brow in annoyance.

 

“Ah, yes,” Mitaka grinned teasingly. “There’s always a catch isn’t there?”

 

“Who’s a catch?” a feminine voice reached your ear as your friend Molls plopped beside you.

 

Mitaka frowned for a moment before smiling again.

 

“I am, obviously,” you giggled. “According to my mother, every eligible bachelor on our planet wants to marry me.”

 

Molls flipped her hand in a dismissive gesture. “Only because you’re the prettiest thing ever to come out of that cold dump. How much you wanna bet your mother has pictures of your *ahem* assets to show off?”

 

You shuddered at the thought. “She’s not that bad, you know.”

 

“No,” Molls admitted, taking a bit of her pudding cup. “She just wants you married with children regardless of what you want. Military ambitions be damned, you should be a mother.”

 

You laughed at that. “Oh, sure, let me put my wants on hold so I can birth the next generation of soldiers. Sounds great.”

 

“Well, I would hate to see you go, l/n” Mitaka added, not looking at you. “You’re very capable at your job, and an asset to the Order.”

 

“Gee, Mitaka,” Molly laughed. “Tell her how you really feel.”

 

You finished your food before getting up. “I’ve gotta go, guys. I have quite a bit of work to catch up on.”

 

“Fine, but we’re making fun of our mothers later!” Molls called out after you.

 

Mitaka, for his part, just waved, giving you that gentle smile before returning his attention to his own food. Molls was a doctor in medbay, and was one of the few friends you managed to make during your short time onboard. You had met her after fracturing your finger when you “accidentally” hit a wall after your mother called you to complain how she didn’t have grandbabies from you yet. It’s not like she had three grandchildren from your siblings, or anything. You two had bonded over your mutual annoyance of your overly controlling mothers. In fact, the entire reason why you had entered into the Academy was because of your desire to get away from her.

 

You shook your head free of such thoughts as you sat at your station once more. If you were lucky, you would be able to catch up on work while only staying an extra hour or so after everyone else left for the day. That was the hope anyway, and with that in mind, you focused yourself on the many tasks at hand and turned a blind eye to anything and everything else in the room. Unless someone gave you orders directly, you ignored them all. It was going to be a long night.

 

 


	5. Give You What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General makes your dreams come true.

An hour and a half after most others in your sector had left for the evening, and you just finished your work. You were just about to shut everything down when you received a message.

 

_Meet me in my office_

_~Gen. Hux_

 

You couldn’t stop your smile, or the blush dusting the tops of your cheekbones. You quickly looked around to make sure there was no one around to see you before shutting everything down, and doing your very best not to just skip to the General.

 

You were in a significantly better mood as you knocked on the General’s door. Three quick raps. It opened a moment later, and you stepped into the now dimly lit room. The General was not sitting at his desk, but there was a decanter of an amber liquid with two glasses. One of which was already half-filled, and there was a lip mark on the rim.

 

An arm snaked around your waist, drawing you to the General’s hard body. “Good evening, l/n.” His voice had already gone deliciously low. “I see you managed to finish your work for the day?”

 

You shivered as his warm breath hit your neck, his soft lips caressing the skin he found there. “Yes, my General,” you breathed, turning your head in hopes for a kiss.

 

His lips caressed your temple, ignoring your pout. “A thought occurred to me, officer.” He breathed in the scent of your hair as his gloved fingers began working the fastenings of your shirt. “I never punished you for your inappropriate use of the messaging system.” You could smell the faint trace of alcohol on his breath.

 

Your shirt fell to the floor. One hand was on your stomach, pressing you against him as his other found the clasps of your bra. “How will you punish me, then, General?” you purred as you pressed your ass against his already hard, still clothed cock.

 

Your bra and skirt joined your shirt on the floor. He didn’t remove your panties right away. Two fingers slid beneath the elastic, drawing the lace away from your body as though he was trying to peak at a present just for him. You shivered at the thought.

 

“I plan on giving you exactly what you want.” His hands abandoned you, his body drawing back and leaving you cold as he walked around you towards his desk. You watched as he opened a drawer before drawing out a long black object. He stood in front of you as he slapped the ridding crop in the palm of his hand.

 

You fell to your knees before he could even order you to kneel, and were rewarded with a deep, sexy chuckle.

 

“So eager, aren’t you?” He trailed the tip of the crop down your face as though in a caress before flicking it to beneath your chin, drawing your face up towards him. “Are you ready for your punishment?”

 

 

Stars, you hoped you were right about this. You opened your mouth wide for him, ready and waiting. He smirked at the sight as he drew out his cock. “Think you can take me, little girl?” His leather covered hand stroked himself slowly.

 

You nodded, mouth still open as you suppressed a whine. As he brought his leaking tip to your lips, your tongue darted out, catching the drops of salty precum. His eyes closed as he shuddered. “Color?” he asked.

 

“Green, General. Please feed me your cock.” You couldn’t stop your moan. The sight of him, the taste of him was soaking your already ruined panties.

 

He growled as he fisted your hair, drawing your mouth on top of him. You chocked at the unexpected intrusion before drawing a breath through your nose and sinking him deeper. You hadn’t had a problem with oral since your first experience with it, but you’ve never been with anyone that was so damn big!

 

“That’s it, my little whore,” he chuckled as he brought the crop down on your still clothed ass.

 

You jumped, squeaking around his cock before hollowing your cheeks. You blinked up at him with watering eyes as you wiggled your ass, waiting for more.

 

“You want more, you fucking slut?” He pulled your hair free of its bun, wrapping it around his hand for a better grip. “You want to be punished don’t you?”

 

You groaned, relaxing your throat so that you could take him deeper. It was the best answer you could give with his cock in your mouth. His guttural moan was reward enough for your slight discomfort. You felt the crop come down again on your other cheek, making you jump and whine.

 

“You like that, don’t you?” The General was thrusting into your mouth, down your throat. “Filthy fucking whore! Have you been a naughty girl?”

 

You tried whimpering a yes as you tightened your lips around him.

 

“Fuck! You’re such a good little cock sucker, aren’t you?” He smacked the crop harder on your already stinging ass, making your eyes water. “I should have done this first. Given you your punishment before rewarding you. Do you think you deserve a reward tonight?” Another smack! You could feel your skin burning underneath the lace. “You’re taking your punishment so well. Now, just a little more.”

 

He slid his dick down your throat until your lips met with his orange pubic hair. Your nose was buried in it, breathing him in as you groaned. He smelled like sex.

 

“Fuck!” the General exclaimed, raining down multiple strikes in quick succession before dropping the crop so he could grasp your head with both hands. “I’m gonna cum down this pretty throat, y/n!”

 

You whined, face turning red through lack of oxygen, desperately trying to suck him. He wasn’t gentle, slamming his hips into your face, as his cock pulsed in your throat. You couldn’t breathe, and your head was getting light. You wanted to grasp his hips, but kept your hands on the ground. He hadn’t given you permission, and you could already feel him twitching on your tongue.

 

“Been wanting to do this all day!” he groaned, his slicked back hair coming undone. Oh stars, he looked magnificent. His icy blue eyes bore into you as he grit his teeth. He pulled mostly out, fisting his cock on your tongue.

 

 And then you could taste it, salty and a bit alkaline. You swallowed as quickly as you could, but there was so fucking much that it dribbled from your lips anyway. When finally, the last stream of cum hit your tongue, you opened your mouth wider to show him before swallowing it down.

 

He smirked at you. “All of it, l/n,” he said as he held out the tip of his cock to you. You swirled your tongue around it, gathering all the left over cum before swallowing.

 

His black-covered fingers scraped up the cum that had dribbled down your throat before pumping into your mouth again. You sucked on them, swirling your tongue around the tip, closing your eyes and groaning at the taste.

 

“That’s it, l/n.” His voice dripped with sex. “Clean up your mess. Such a good little whore for your general. Come now.” He lifted you gently by the arm, taking a moment to strip you of your panties before leading you to the couch. “Ass facing me, l/n. We’re not quite done yet.”

 

There was a darkness in his voice that made you shiver. You sat on your knees, hands gripping the back of the couch as you presented yourself to him. You felt the leather of his glove caress the swell of your ass.

 

"Does it sting terribly, my little whore?" he asked, smacking the swell of your ass once more, causing you to jump. "I think you can take a little more, don't you? Hmmm? Little slut."

 

You whimpered wiggling your ass for him. “Punish me, General. I deserve it.”

 

“You want to be punished, you filthy whore?”

 

“Please, General,” you whined. “Please, I need it.”

 

You squeaked as he smacked you with the crop. You hadn’t expected him to hit you so hard, but you wiggled your ass for him anyway.

 

“You like that, slut?”

 

“Oh, yes, General.” You gripped the couch tightly as he rained down more blows, biting your lip to keep from crying out.

 

“How long, officer?”

 

“How-how long, what, General?”

 

“How long have you been having filthy dreams of me?” SMACK!

 

“Oooh,” you groaned. “Months, sir! I-I couldn’t help myself.”

 

“Are there any others? Do you dream of other men?” SMACK smack! A double tap to your aching flesh.

 

“Sometimes, sir . . . bu-but not for a while now.”

 

You shivered as he used the crop to caress your exposed cunt. “Do you want other men, whore? Or will I be enough for you? Shall I catch you in the arms of another officer? Hmmm?”

 

Now that was a strange line of questioning. “No, sir!” you exclaimed. “I don’t need anything but your cock.” SMACK! “Ouch! I swear it!”

 

You heard the crop fall to the floor, felt his heat as he stepped closer to you, his hands soothing your aching rear. “Shhhh,” he soothed in your ear. “I know, baby.” His soft lips caressed your neck the way you liked. “You’re aching for me, aren’t you?”

 

You whimpered as you nodded. “Yes, General. Please, I need you.”

 

His kisses traveled down your spine, caressing your soft skin. He spent some time running his lips and tongue over the swell of your sensitive ass, and you moaned at the sensation. “I think you deserve to come, l/n. You’re such a good girl for me.”

 

You moaned as his tongue dipped into your fold, his hands caressing your ass. “Oh, thank you, General. Mmmmm, you feel so good.”

 

“Stay still for me now,” he moaned into your cunt. “Fuck, you taste so sweet. Be a good girl and stay still.”

 

Your body shook with the effort of not squirming in his grasp. His hot tongue was gathering your leaking juices, sucking them down into his greedy mouth. He moaned against you, sending vibrations that made you clench.

 

“Please, please, sir! Oh, fuck I need you.”

 

He moaned, lapping at your clit. “Fuck, you’re such a good girl. Mmmm, my good girl. My good little whore. Cum for me, sweetheart. Cum on my tongue. I want to taste you again.”

 

You shivered as he attacked your clit, sucking on the little bundle of nerves. Your cunt was clenching, your stomach muscles tense. Fuck, how is it he could make you cum this quickly?

 

“General, I-I’m gonna . . .” you whined piteously.

 

“Do it,” he growled into you. “Cum on my fucking face, filthy slut!”

 

You moaned long and loud as you shuddered above him, one of his leather hands smacking your ass one more time as he drank down your cum. You were panting, shivering in the cold room, your body covered in sweat and cum.

 

“Oh fuck,” you groaned, your head resting on your arms. “You’re so fucking good at that, General.”

 

You heard him chuckle behind you, his hands still groping you. “You cum so quickly for me, officer. I think you’ve been deprived for too long, don’t you.”

 

You shivered again. “Thank you, General.”

 

His wet lips kissed at your neck before he sat beside you on the couch. His hands grasped you by the waist, and he pulled you onto his lap. His cock was still out, and once again achingly hard.

 

 “I want you to ride me now, officer l/n.” he growled in your ear. “I want you to ride me hard and make me cum in that pretty little cunt of yours. What do you say?”

 

“Please?” you asked, grinding yourself on his beautifully hard cock. “Please, I want to ride you so bad, my General. I want to be a good girl for you.”

 

He smirked, lining himself up with your entrance. “What are you waiting for, l/n. Fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone for your encouragement in the last chapter! :) Hopefully this one meets with your expectations. <3


	6. Ravishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General lets you ride him and gives you a gift.

Your breath caught as you slid slowly down his massive length. Fuck, would you ever get used to that? Your body felt on fire as you shivered, finally having him seated fully where he belonged. You heard his low groan in your ear as he held you tightly against himself, his fingers leaving bruises on your hips.

 

“Just like that, oh fuck! Such a good girl. Such a good girl for your general.” His mouth was on your neck again, nipping and sucking at your flesh. “Feel so good. Fuck! Mine! My good little slut.” His hips thrust against you, but there was nowhere for him to go, already having bottomed out. “Fuck me like a good girl, y/n.”

 

Your eyes were shut tight when he finally loosened his grip enough for you to move your hips. Instead of lifting yourself, however, you ground your hips into him, forcing the head of his cock to rub your cervix, his pelvic bone your clit. You gasped at the sensation, groaning out his title.

 

He growled. “I said fuck me!” His hands bruised your hips again as he lifted you up before plunging you back down. You both moaned at the contact.

 

You got the idea after that, riding him fast and hard, your breasts rubbing against the stiff fabric of his uniform. Your lips inched towards his, but missed as he drew his head back slightly.

 

You gasped as his large hand circled your throat, squeezing ever so slightly, feeling your pulse beneath his thumb. Your eyes darted to his own as you felt yourself tightening around him. They glittered coldly, but there was a flame just beneath the ice. “You like riding your General’s cock, you filthy little slut.”

 

You felt yourself clench around him at his words. “Yes, General,” you moaned, brining your lips to his neck. You didn’t bite, didn’t suck, just let your lips kiss his skin softly. “I love being your little cum whore.”

 

He groaned, moving his hands to caress your ass. “Yes! Just like that! What else do you like, you little whore?”

 

You moaned. “I love feeling your cock inside me, sir! I love how it stretches me. I love how it almost hurts.” You clenched again, and heard him curse under his breath. “I love sucking you off, General. Tasting your cum on my tongue.” He moaned, thrusting his hips up. “I love feeling you eat me, General. Fuck, you make me feel so good!” Your hands were clasping his shoulders as you moved yourself harder on him, moaning. “You feel so good, my General!”

 

He cursed, one hand leaving your ass so that his thumb could find your clit. “Fuck, l/n. You’re so fucking good! I want you to come all over me, you fucking bitch!”

 

You gasped, one hand leaving his shoulders to grasp onto your nipple. “Yes, General! Oh YES General!” Your body was trembling, your cunt impossibly tight around him. “Oh FUCK! Thank you, General!”

 

 

You shut your eyes tight as the blinding flash of your orgasm ripped through you. You didn’t even feel as he flooded you with his cum once again, thrusting his hips into you almost painfully. You didn’t catch the low curses and groans of your name escaping his mouth. You shuddered, keening as your orgasm continued before finally collapsing in exhaustion.

 

When you came to, you found yourself cuddling into the General’s side. You were both still on the couch, but a blanket had been wrapped around you, and your head was resting between his neck and shoulder. The General was on his datapad, absently stroking your hair with his free hand.

 

“Awake, then, are we?” he asked, his voice so close to your ear.

 

You groaned softly, nuzzling his neck. “I’m sorry. I don’t . . . I don’t usually-“

 

 

A soft brush of his lips on your forehead shut you up. “You enjoyed yourself, l/n. There’s no shame in that.”

 

He placed his datapad on the table beside the couch before handing you a glass with a finger of amber liquid. It smelled like a sweet kind of smoke, and burned as it went down, leaving a pleasant warmth in your belly. The General nursed his own glass, occasionally leaving warm kisses on your face and nuzzling your neck.

 

“I really have never done anything like that before,” you continued, face blushing.

 

You heard him chuckle as he nibbled at the skin behind your ear. “Ah, but you look so good fucked like that. I could watch you sleep with that fucked out smile of yours all day, l/n.” His tongue caressed the shell of your ear, his voice was low and gravely. “You look positively delicious.”

 

You blushed, sipping your drink slowly before tilting your head back. You liked the feeling of his lips on your skin. You wanted to kiss him, feel his lips on yours, taste him. But he hadn’t kissed you yet, and when you tried he had pulled away. You groaned as he delicately nibbled at the space between your neck and shoulder.

 

“You taste so good, l/n,” he moaned into your neck. “And you smell like sex.” His lips brushed your temple before he pulled you towards him again, placing your head on his shoulder. “Rest, sweet girl. You’ve earned it.”

 

You placed your empty glass on the table before yawning and snuggling into his warmth. “I’ll probably smell like you for a week, sir.”

 

He flashed you a wicked smile. “Oh, I’ll make sure you smell like me for much longer, l/n.”

 

 

 

When next you woke, it was well into the night, and the General was still working. No longer cuddling you against him, he was at his desk, typing something. His shoulder had been replaced by a surprisingly soft pillow, and the blanket had been tucked around you.

 

“Ah,” he said when he noticed you were awake. “Back again, then.” He had his chin resting on his hand, and he was smiling wickedly at you.

 

You blushed under his icy gaze, blushed even harder when you realized how fucking beautiful he looked wearing his gold rimmed glasses. “I’m sorry, sir.”

 

He waved his hand dismissively. “I hope you don’t mind, l/n, but I took the liberty of ordering you a meal. It will be delivered to your rooms as soon as you return. Poor thing must be famished, aren’t you?” he asked, wicked grin still in place.

 

Your clothes were folded neatly at your feet, so you began dressing. “That’s very kind of you, General. Thank you.”

 

You felt his eyes on you as you dressed, watching as you covered flesh littered with his markings.

 

“How is your ass feeling?” he inquired, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers.

 

You winced as you rubbed one of your cheeks slightly. “Still sore, sir.”

 

You were buttoning up your shirt when you heard his voice call to you. “Come here, officer.”

 

You gulped before walking over to him. He turned you around, lifting your skirt, and dragging your panties to the floor once again. You shivered. Again?

 

But all you felt were his strong fingers gently kneading into your flesh, slowly releasing the tension. You sighed as you felt your muscles relax against his digits.

 

“My apologies, l/n. I had not realized it caused such damage.”

 

“It-it’s not so bad, sir. Just a bit sore.” You tried to ease his concerns. “I may not like sitting very much tomorrow, but I’m certain I’ll be fine.”

 

You felt his warm breath on your skin as his soft lips caressed your left cheek. “I shall be more careful next time, l/n. If you are still interested in spankings?”

 

You groaned as you felt his lips cover your sore cheeks in gentle kisses. “Oh, yes, sir. Please, General.”

 

You felt him chuckle against you. “Not tonight l/n. While I’m more than willing to fuck you for a week straight, I think that pretty cunt of yours could use a break.” He bent over, snatching your panties from the ground before standing up behind you as he readjusted your skirt.

 

“Sir?” you asked. “What are you . . .” You glanced behind you, just in time to see him stuff the lace into his pocket.

 

“Don’t worry, l/n.” He wrapped an arm about your waist, drawing you towards him. “I shall be very busy the next few days, I’m afraid. If I do not call on you, do not worry yourself. I am still more than interested in pursuing this.” His breath was at your ear. “And you will need to rest before I take you again, precious thing.”

 

You shivered as he led you to the door. Before you could push the button to open it, he grasped one of your hands, turning it so that he could kiss the back, his cold eyes on you the entire time.

 

“I look forward to our next meeting, Officer l/n.”

 

You were still blushing as you walked down the halls to your rooms, where a surprisingly delicious meal was already waiting for you, and still piping hot. The General, it seems, had access to much better quality food.

 

 

 

Three days later and the General had not called on you. He had, however, taken it upon himself to order your dinners be brought to your rooms. Normally you would have had dinner with Mitaka in the Officer’s lounge, since Molls usually worked through it. While you missed your time with your friend, you couldn’t complain about the food.

 

On the fourth day, a rather large package was waiting alongside your dinner.

 

_Officer y/n_

_I expect you to be wearing a set of these tomorrow. You will look ravishing._

_~Gen. Hux_

You opened the box, tossing aside red tissue paper to reveal . . . lacey lingerie. Four unlined lacey bras in black, gray, dark red, and what looked like gold. Beneath the bras were a ridiculous amount of matching panties. You wondered if he was planning on taking a few more after sex, and your face burnt red.

 

You couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squints* If you look closely, you can see a kind of plot developing. Just gotta look reeeeaaaaaaallllllll close!


	7. Favorite Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dreams about the General seem to be getting worse. Or are they getting better? Your mind just can't let you be, it seems.

 

_You were on your knees in front of him, dressed only in a thin silk robe. Your hands were not bound, but they didn’t need to be. You knew your place._

_Your eyes were downcast, chest rising quickly as you sucked in air through your saliva covered lips._

_“So pretty,” his voice was hoarse as he thumbed your bottom lip. “Open up again.” He sat on a throne, thin band of gold binding his brow. If you were allowed to look up at him, you would have seen the cold fire in his blue eyes. Instead, you focused your eyes on his leaking cock._

_You opened your mouth as wide as it could go, plunging yourself down on him again. This time he finally groaned, deep in his chest. One pale hand caressed your hair, which flowed loose down your back. He may like the complicated updos your hair was twisted into when you were required to stand by his side at official functions. But here, as you sucked his cock deeper into your tight little throat, he couldn't resist caressing your soft locks._

_“You’re so good,” he mumbled, pushing your head further into his crotch. “My favorite little whore.”_

_You groaned around him, trying not to squirm at his words. You knew he had others, and you hated them all. They couldn’t please him like you could, they didn’t care enough to know how to flick their tongues just as their mouths reached the base of his cock. They gagged around him, pushing him away, unable to take him. You knew. He had fucked them in front of you, ordering you to instruct them. And you tried. Stars you tried! You’d do anything to please him, even train a girl who could become your replacement._

_He called on you when the others frustrated him. Knew you could suck his cock the way he liked, knew your tight little cunt would weep for him. You would beg so prettily for your Emperor to fuck you, thanking him with each shattering orgasm he chose to grace you with._

_You weren’t his only, which stirred up long suppressed jealousy deep in your heart._

_But you were his favorite._

_“Up, slut.” He commanded, his voice cold. “I'm thirsty.”_

_You stood, eyes still cast downwards in respect, and climbed on top of his throne the way he wanted. You stood on the armrest, one knee resting by his head. You moved your robe for him, exposing your aching cunt.  His hands gripped you painfully, leaving bruises on your soft skin as he plunged his face between your legs._

_You moaned loudly, just the way he liked. Your chest grew hot as you told him how wonderful his tongue was, how good he made you feel. Thanking him for being so kind as to taste you. As he groaned into your wetness, you told him how much you had ached for him during the days he had been too busy to see you. How much you longed to please him, to feel him cum all over you, marking you as his._

_He plunged three leather clad fingers into your cunt and you screamed. “Oh yes! Oh, thank you, your Highness! Oh Stars! You’re so good to me!”_

_He growled as he drank up your cum. He liked the way you tasted. Liked the way you smelled. You were always ready to take him._

_You collapsed on top of him, apologizing for creating such a mess. He allowed you to lick your cum from his face, his lips, but you knew better than to demand a kiss._

_“Shall I, your highness?” you asked, a faint blush painting your cheeks._

_“Fuck your Emperor, my little slut,” his voice had gained some warmth as he removed your robe, caressing your breasts. “It’s been too long since I felt your little cunt on me.”_

_You groaned, sheathing him within you. “Oh, my Emperor! You’re so big it almost hurts!”_

_His thumb went to your clit. “My poor little whore. So tight for me, so wet. You’ve missed my attentions haven’t you?”_

_You moaned. “Yes, your Highness. Oh, you’re so kind to call on me again!”_

_If you pleased him well enough, he may keep you for the night to continue his pleasure. He might not call on one of the other women in his harem. If you did well enough, for a night at least, he could be yours._

You gasped awake, cunt aching and body drenched in sweat. That was . . . an unusual dream to say the least. Groaning, you looked at your clock, realizing you had a full two hours before your shift. You grabbed up your datapad, typing up your latest dream, filling in the details. You were about to save it, when an idea occurred to you.

 

You were going to see the General today. You had already chosen to wear the pretty silvery gray lingerie for him. But after so many days without seeing him, you were rather nervous about it all.

 

What if you . . . sent him something? Just to warm him up, tantalize him a bit. It worked so well the last time. But what if he was in a meeting? Your cunt clenched at the thought of General Hux of the First Order, one of the most feared men in the galaxy, going rock hard in the middle of a budgets meeting because of something you sent him.

 

You attached it to an email addressed to him, and pressed the **SEND** button before you could change your mind. Your fingers found your wetness as you groaned at the thought of his reaction.

 

Would he be pleased? You thought as you dipped your slender fingers into your dripping cunt. Oh fuck, you hoped he would be. Maybe he’d let you live out your fantasies again. You would love to praise your ‘Emperor’ in addition to your General.

 

You moaned, imagining him talking about his other whores, telling you how none compared to you. Of course, you had no idea if he was seeing other women, and were rather hoping he wasn’t. An image of a pretty blonde with legs for days popped into your head. She worked mainly with Lieutenant Mitaka, who seemed to have developed a bitter distaste for her. But she was pretty, and she looked at the General more often than you would like. You imagined her on her knees before him, feeling a burning jealously in your gut.

 

Your hand stopped and you groaned, frustrated. There was no way you were going to fuck yourself on your fingers with that image in your head now. You shook your head. He probably wasn’t seeing her, but even if he was. Did it matter so long as he kept his promise to fuck you? If he continued giving you such shattering orgasms, could you really complain if he gave them to another woman?

 

Yes, you thought as you tossed your blanket aside, deciding to start your day early since you ruined your own orgasm. Yes, you could, but it was better not to dwell on it. It’s not as though you would be able to stop him from fucking anyone else, and you were just being silly.

 

You were pinning up your hair, having already washed the sleep from your face when you heard your datapad go off.

 

_An early start, Officer l/n? Why don’t you let me help you with that?_

_My office. Now._

_~Gen. Hux_

 

You shuddered, dressing quickly and remembering a few spritzes of your favorite perfume before rushing out your door. It was time to bow to your General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write a completely different chapter before suddenly being inspired! Ummm, technically ties in with plot a bit, though I mostly just wanted to write more smut.
> 
> Thank you to everyone commenting! :) Even if I don't respond, I seriously appreciate your encouragement!


	8. No Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General seems to like re-enacting your dreams....to a certain extent.

His office was once again dark. Not really, terribly dark, but the lights were dimmed and eerie shadows were cast on the walls. The stars were visible through the view port, cold little chips of light. You entered nervously, unsure of what the General planned. The door closed with a hiss and a strong arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you towards him. It seemed the General rather liked being behind you. The thought sent heat to your cheeks in a way you couldn’t explain.

 

“Remember, l/n,” the General’s husky sex-voice whispered in your ear. “You do not need to wait for me to ask what color if you’re uncomfortable at any time. Tell me you understand.” You heard him draw a deep breath as he buried his face in your neck, groaning at the scent he found there. There was a reason your perfume was called _Lust_.

 

“I understand,” your words came on a breath as a shiver ran through your spine. “I want this, General.”

 

You felt him stiffen at your words, rubbing himself against you. You moaned as you felt him, already hard and aching for you. “I’ve been wanting this for days now,” he growled as his teeth found your neck. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

 

You shivered again, rubbing yourself back against him. “Will you show me, General? Please?”

 

He growled again, turning you around so quickly you would have stumbled had his strong arms not been there to catch you, and pull you to himself.

 

“You will refer to me as ‘my lord’ or ‘your highness’, do I make myself clear, slut?”

 

You bit your lower lip to try to suppress your grin. “Yes, my lord. Please forgive me, your highness.” You fluttered your eyelashes at him.

 

He growled, twisting your arms behind your back, and bending at the waist so that you were caught off balance. You gasped as his hungry mouth attached itself to your neck, teeth digging in as he sucked a bruise into your heated flesh. You groaned, wiggling in his grasp as you felt yourself flush with arousal. “Oh, your highness!”

 

He bit hard at the base of your neck before flinging you away. You stumbled, falling to the hard floor. Shocked you blinked up at him.

 

“When my advisor said he would make a gift for me,” he said as he slowly circled around your splayed out form. “I was expecting another worthless piece of finery.” Behind you now, he grabbed at your arm, pulling you up roughly. “I had no idea he would give me something so lovely. Tell me, my little slut, did you know you’d be a gift for the Emperor when he purchased you?”

 

You gulped. You had always been interested in roleplay, though you had never found a partner willing to try. “I-I didn’t know where I was going, your highness.”

 

He was still behind you as his pale fingers unbuttoned your uniform one by one, all but tearing off your top once the last was unfastened. “Are you . . . untouched?”

 

You blushed, unsure what answer he was expecting. Thinking back to when he had asked you that first time, you nodded. “Yes, my lord.” You kept your face to the floor, as though you really were a frightened virgin. You felt his warm fingers tilt your head towards him as he circled you again, stopping just in front of you.

 

“I won’t hurt you yet, my dear.” There was a delighted gleam to his eye. He seemed almost giddy that you were playing along. “That will come later.” His hands unfastened your belt, and your skirt dropped to the ground. The General took a step back to admire your form in the pretty lace. “For now, I will enjoy your sweetness.”

 

You felt him push you towards his desk, lifting your ass onto the cold surface. You were captivated by his eyes, how they seemed to flash with brilliance. You leant back on your hands and spread your legs for him.  
  
“Nothing to say, pet?” he smirked as his kissed his way from your neck to the tops of your breasts. “No matter. Save that lovely voice for later. You’ll need it.” He spoke the dark promise to your navel before trailing his tongue towards your waistband.

 

You moaned as he used his teeth to move the lace aside before his warm mouth all but attacked your cunt. You gasped at the ferocity, bucking your hips until a strong arm kept them down. “Oh, fuck! Your highness, please!”

 

He moaned as you addressed him, the vibrations going straight to your clit, which he was ignoring in favor of tasting your arousal. “Gods! You really are sweet, aren’t you? Mmmmm, my little one.” He licked a broad stripe up your slit, his eyes laughing as they looked up at you. “I think you may just become my new favorite.”

 

You shuddered. “Do…do you have many girls, your highness?”

 

He chuckled into your cunt, laying a sweet kiss on your aching clit—just enough to make you jump. “If you please me well enough, my pet,” his voice was deliciously low, “you won’t have to worry about how many women I keep locked away. Please me well enough, and I’ll take you to my bed and never let you leave my side.”

 

You couldn’t stop the stupid smile that spread over your face, or the moan that gasped from your throat as he slowly slid a finger into your wetness. “What would you have me do, my lord? I am yours to command.”

 

He was beautiful when he smirked up at you, adding another finger to your heat. “Yes, my dear, you are.” He kissed up your body as he pumped his two fingers into you, scissoring you to open up your already throbbing passage.

 

“You will serve me,” he said as he kissed the softness of your belly. “You will pleasure me whenever I call upon you,” he kissed the skin just beneath the lace of your bra. “You will please me in any way I demand of you,” his warm tongue circled your already stiff nipple through the thin lace. “And you will serve no one but me.” His eyes flashed dangerously as he looked into your face. “Do you understand, whore?”

 

You nodded, biting your lip. “I’m yours, my lord.”

 

The General took your hand in his, bringing your slim fingers to the tent in his pants. “You may touch me, girl.”

 

Both your hands eagerly went to his pants, one slipping inside to caress his hardened length while the other worked to free it. Gods, his cock was so hot in your hand! You could practically feel it pulsing for you, and the thought made your cunt clench. You stood from the desk, dropping to your knees in front of him as you freed his cock. You licked your lips, glancing up at him.

 

He was biting his lip as he looked down at you, petting your hair softly. “Open your mouth now, my dear,” he said on a breath, gently prodding his cock when you obeyed. “Now suck me. Start with the head, and work your way down.” He moaned when your hot mouth covered him. “Take your time, little one. I’ll show you how to pleasure me.”

 

You slowly sucked him deeper into your mouth, keeping your eyes on him as if you really were just a beginner. You tried to memorize his face as you sucked him. He was normally so cold on the bridge, but in the gloom of his office—with you on your knees in front of him—his face was in constant motion. You loved when he bit his lip, when he groaned and thrusted deeper into your throat. You made yourself gag as though in surprise, and he pulled back slightly.

 

He paused, keeping your head still with his hands as his cock just sat in your mouth. “On the couch,” he ordered, his voice deep in his chest.

 

As soon as he released you, you practically ran to the sofa. He followed quickly, turning you so that you were laying down, one leg over the back. He pulled the lace away from your cunt once more, working two then three fingers into you.

 

“Perhaps I shall make you my official mistress,” the General muttered as his lips caressed the hollow of your throat. “Dress you in find silks and keep you on my arm.”

 

You groaned as he mouthed your nipple through the lace. “Dress me in nothing, and keep me on your lap,” you suggested, wiggling your hips beneath him.

 

He groaned, his fingers leaving your cunt in order to line himself up. “Perhaps I’ll do just that, officer,” he growled, breaking the role. “Perhaps next time I have a meeting, I’ll keep you naked beneath the table, sucking me off.” He nipped at your collar bone. “I bet you’d like that.”

 

You moaned as you felt him breach you. “Oh yes, please!”

 

He kept your leg on the back of the coach, keeping you open as he rammed himself into you. “Perhaps I’ll take you naked on the bridge, in front of all the other officers.” He moaned. “I’ll fuck you in front of visiting dignitaries, and let them know what they can’t have.”

 

He was moving too fast, fucking too hard. You felt him twitch inside you. “Please, sir! I want to cum!” You thrust your hips, forcing him deeper into you. Wrong move.

 

He groaned, keeping himself buried deep as he pumped his hot cum inside of you, his face buried in your hair. “Not yet, pet. You’ve been such a naughty girl.”

 

You groaned as he slipped out of you, replacing the lace of your undies before giving you a soft pat of approval. You glared at him, your cunt throbbing for your orgasm. “Sir. . .”

 

He straightened himself, slicking his hair back carefully with his hands after re-fastening his pants. “Those really do look lovely on you, precious.” He passed a warm hand lightly over the lace of your bra. “I’d like to see them again. Tonight perhaps?” His smirk was delicious. “And if you behave I’ll make you cum until your little body breaks around me.”

 

You groaned both at the thought, and at his cum soaking into your panties. “Please, can’t I cum now, sir?”

 

He gathered your clothes, placing them delicately on your stomach. “Not quite yet, precious. I promise it will be worth it.” His hand gently stroked down your face. “Green?”

 

You sighed, still frustrated. “Green, General. But please, don’t make me wait forever.” You gave him your best doe eyes, pleased when he sucked in a breath.

 

“If neither of us had work to do, I’d just keep you in here all day. Edging you further and further until you couldn’t take the strain of it anymore.” He bent in order to kiss your shoulder. “Alas, I’m not yet emperor, and you’re not my favorite concubine.”

 

“S-sir?” you questioned, not looking at him. “Am . . . am I the only—“

 

“The only one I’m currently fucking, officer?” 

 

You blushed at how jealous that sounded, refusing to follow his hand as he tried to guide you to look at him.

 

You were surprised by the frustrated sigh that escaped his lips before his hand traveled to the soft spot on your neck instead, where he had left his mark. “You are the only person I am seeing, officer l/n. The only person I am fucking, and the only one I’m interested in fucking. Should that ever change, I will let you know. This is still new, and there are a thousand and one things I would like to try with you.”

 

You felt his warm lips on your temple. “There’s no one else. I prefer that this relationship be exclusive, l/n.”

 

You finally looked at him. His face had gone cold again, but his eyes were tender as he looked at you. Your blush deepened, but you nodded in understanding. “Of course, sir. Forgive me for questioning you.”

 

“When it comes to personal matters, you have every right to question me.” You loved how his warm fingers felt on your over-heated skin. “On the bridge I am your General and you are my officer serving under me. Behind closed doors . . .” he let the thought trail off before standing once more. “You must dress now, officer. I want you to stay like that-“ he pointed at your underwear-“ until tonight. Understood?”

 

You blushed. “I’m fairly certain I’ll smell like you all day, sir.”

 

He gave you a devious smile. “Yes, officer, that’s the idea. To keep you wanting.”

 

If you blushed any further, you were fairly certain you’d just burn away. You drew on your clothes hastily, looking at the time. If you sprinted, you would be able to catch the last few minutes of breakfast in the officer’s lounge.

 

You started when you heard a click off to your left, and the sound of water beginning to boil.

 

“Stay,” you heard the General say as you looked to where a tea-nook was built into the wall. “Have a small meal with me before you leave.”

 

His back was turned to you, but you could see a faint redness to his ears. Was-was he nervous? He didn’t turn to look at you, only set up the teapot and two cups.

 

“Alright,” you said slowly as you brushed your hair back into its bun with your fingers. “Thank you, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, and certainly not my best smut. Unfortunately I've been dealing with some personal issues the past few weeks, and this has been the only time I really felt up to writing. Just wanted to get something out there before I lose interest, because I certainly don't want to lose interest in writing this story. 
> 
> Hoping the next chapter will be up sooner rather than later!
> 
> Wish you all a very lovely weekend <3


	9. The Company You Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mitaka will be working closely together for the next few weeks, and Molls is wondering where you've been. There may be a party your mother wants you to attend in the near future, and you're still oblivious to Mitaka's attentions. A certain ginger General is not very amused by Mitaka's attentions.

You were stationed at the bridge this morning, your work station next to your favorite Lieutenant. You had both been assigned to the same project, which would take the next few weeks to complete. Unfortunately, there was no opportunity for your usual sparse chit chat, as the General was also on the bridge this morning. 

Working while near the General had never been a problem before. Then again, you hadn’t been fucking him. You couldn’t help it if your eyes drifted to his imposing figure every now and again. Nor could you stop the faint blush on your cheeks whenever your eyes landed on his posterior. With his hands permanently clenched behind his back as he barked out orders, it was difficult to ignore his backside. You wanted to bite it.

“Y/n,” Mitaka called your attention. 

You tried to hide your blush under the rim of your cap. “Yes, Lieutenant?” 

“Are you feeling alright today?” he asked, his brows going up in concern. “You’re usually much more focused.”

You shook your head, trying to avoid further blushing. “My apologies, Lieutenant. I’m afraid I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Relief flooded the dear Lieutenant’s expressive face before returning to cold professionalism. “Well, if that’s the case, I may be able to help.”

“Oh?” you asked, as you returned your attention to the screen before you.

“There’s a tea from my home-planet that is supposed to help relax you. I can give you some tonight if you’d like . . . in case you need it, of course.”

You gave him a small smile. “That’s very thoughtful, Lieutenant. Thank you.”

Pleased that he found a way to help you, Mitaka returned to work. Neither of you noticed the General’s icy glare in your direction. 

When the lunch hour came, Mitaka led you to the Officer’s Lounge.

“Are you alright?” he asked, brow furrowing again. “You’re walking a bit stiffly.”

“Oh,” you tried laughing it off. “Just women’s things, you know.”

He was polite enough to ignore your blush, though he did put his hand on your lower back. “Perhaps you should go to medical before returning to work.”

You flushed deeper. “I’m fine, Lieutenant,” you said more testily than you needed to.

He flushed, but didn’t remove his hand. “My apologies, officer. Of course you know your own limits. I did not mean to offend.”

Guilt flooded you. He was only trying to help, after all. And while you certainly couldn’t tell him the truth of why you were walking strangely, you hated lying to him. You laid a hand on his chest before smiling apologetically. 

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. Thank you for your concern.”

As you turned your head away from Mitaka, you caught a glimpse of red hair in your peripheral. The General’s icy stare bore into you, momentarily stopping you in your tracks as you looked at him. His lips were thin, and his brows furrowed in annoyance. 

The hand at your back quickly guided you away from the General’s scrutiny. 

“I’m not sure why he was looking at me like that. I was certain that I completed those reports he asked of me completely. Perhaps I should look though them again.”

“I’m sure your reports are fine, Mitaka,” you assured him, dropping honorifics for the moment. “You always do your reports perfectly.”

He gave you a grateful smile as you both joined the line for food. “I’m certain I could do better, y/n. The General accepts nothing but absolute perfection.” 

After you found a table to sit at and began eating your lunch, the Lieutenant dropped his cookie onto your tray. 

“Mitaka!” you tried to protest. 

He smiled sweetly, a blush of embarrassment dusting his cheeks. “Consider it part of my earlier apology, l/n. I know they’re you’re favorite.”

You wanted to protest, but he was right. Chocolate chip cookies were your favorite, and you weren’t about to pass up the opportunity for two in one day. “Fine,” you say with a huff of air. “but I’m giving you my pie tomorrow.” You raised a finger before he could protest. “I insist.”

He nodded his head, deciding it was better to humor you than argue. For a few moments the both of you were silent as you ate your meal. 

“Oh, Molls was wondering where you’ve been at dinner,” Mitaka interrupted your meal. His eyes were looking at you in his usual concern. “We haven’t seen you the past few days.”

“Ah,” you paused, thinking furiously. You hadn’t shown up at dinner because there was usually one waiting for you in your quarters. “Well, my mother’s just been rather chatty lately,” you explained lamely. “I’ve just been eating the frozen meals I’ve been meaning to get around to for ages now.”

He tried to smile in understanding. “Still trying to get you to meet that Baron? Or was he a Viscount?”

“Both,” you laughed. “I’m not sure how, but I think she’s expecting me to marry as many men as possible at this point. Keeps telling me how I’d be such a good mother.”

“You would be,” he agreed, almost laughing at the shock on your face. “But you’d have to want to be one first. And it would probably be a good idea for you to have a partner that cares about you.” His blush crept to his neck. “And who you cared about, of course. Better for the child, I think.”

You nodded. “Well, if I ever meet this partner, and we decide to settle down start popping out little soldiers, you’ll be the first to know.”

His smile lit up his eyes.

“Or . . .” you decided to tease him. “Probably the second to know.”

“Th-the second?” he asked, brows raising up in worry.

“Well,” you smiled secretly. “Molls would probably use me as a cadaver if I didn’t tell her first.”

You both laughed at that.

“For both our sakes, then,” he said once he stilled his laugh. “I’ll settle for second. I’m pretty sure she’d add me to her list of stiffs too.”

“Probably,” you agreed as you broke your fist cookie into bite-sized, gooey pieces. “She keeps telling us she needs more for her experiments.”

“What is it she does exactly?”

“Well, her day job is Medic of the Recovery Room VIII of the Finalizer.”

“And . . . what’s her other job?”

“No idea,” you said as you sipped at your milk. “But I have a few suspicions.”

“Oh?” he smiled at you conspiratorially, leaning further in as though you were about to divulge the great secret. “Please continue.”

“Well,” you leaned further in, grinning like a fool. “Last time I was on shore leave, I read a holo-novel about a mad doctor who stitched together a few corpses and brought the monstrosity to life!”

He shook his head. “Of course you would read holo-novels while on shore leave.”

You shrugged. “What else am I supposed to do? You know I’m not the party-girl type.”

“Maybe not, but Molls is apparently determined to get you to go to the next First Order Gala. A good excuse for her to dress you up like a doll, I think.”

You groaned. “My mother’s been pushing the same. It’s on my planet, you know. Lots of eligible—and by that I mean rich—bachelors will apparently be attending.”

“Well, if you’d rather not, I’m sure you and I could sneak off and find a few holo-novels to peruse through.” His grin was mocking, but you welcomed it. 

“Anything’s better than being sewn into the most expensive dress my father can afford to be paraded around like a jewel at auction.”

You both rose to dispose of your trays and return to work. Mitaka put his hand at your elbow this time. 

“You’re a lot more frightening than a pretty piece of palace fluff,” he smiled at you. “I saw you at your last training session. You flipped a Stormtrooper twice your size as though it were nothing.”

You beamed, remembering the look on that particular Trooper’s face. “It was a valuable lesson, I think. Our men should know better than to underestimate someone who’s smaller than they are.”

Mitaka pulled your chair out for you as you returned to your station. “I pity the man who underestimates you, officer l/n.”

On the main part of the bridge, a certain ginger General was staring at the back of the Lieutenant’s head as though that act alone could put a blaster bolt through it. He sneered at the smile you gave to your companion. 

Perhaps, he thought to himself, he should have a talk to you about the company you kept. While he was determined he had nothing to fear on your end, he held no such beliefs on that of Lieutenant Mitaka’s. You may not recognize the look he gave you, but your General did. And he would not allow it to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after literally resting all day thanks to a stomach bug, I can't sleep. So, I thought I'd do this instead. I need some more Mitaka in my life! And more of General Hux, of course. *sniffs around* You guys smell a plot?


	10. Anxious to See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day isn't quite over yet, but someone just can't wait to get his hands on you. A tense conversation ensues.

It was shortly after lunch that you were asked to bring a data-pad with sensitive information to the General. While outwardly, you were as professional as ever, face a mask of perfect composure, inside you were squealing like a teenage girl. You were sure the General wouldn’t have time to take care of what he had started, but you were happy you would be able to see him again, hopefully privately so you wouldn’t have to hide your stare.

 

You were about halfway to his office, however, when an arm appeared out of nowhere and pulled you into a tight hold. Your training kicked in, and you attempted to break free of your attackers grip but a voice in your ear stopped you.

 

“So anxious to see me, precious?”

 

Stars! You could never get used to how fucking delicious his voice sounded so close to you. He drew you into an empty room, shutting the door behind the both of you. He took the data-pad from you, placing it on a nearby table before his hands found other ways to occupy themselves.

 

You squirmed as his hands skimmed your sides. His mouth was on the thin strip of flesh not covered by your collar, and his lips were so warm.

 

“Take this off,” he commanded, tugging at you shirt.

 

You obeyed, but slowly. Popping the buttons off one by one while grinding back into him until his labored breath turned to moans. As soon as your shirt was unbuttoned, he ripped it off of you, tossing it aside. He wasn’t wearing his gloves, and his hands were warm as he stroked down your belly, one hand cupping your soft breast.

 

“Do you realize how difficult it is working on the bridge, when your perfect little ass is in front of me?” He thrust his hips against yours for emphasis, and you could feel his hard length.

 

“I imagine it must be as difficult as trying to concentrate on work instead of how good you look in your uniform, sir.” You moaned as he nibbled at the base of your neck.

 

“I’m tempted to bend you over your console and take you right there.” He took your hand, sliding it down his trousers to his prominent bulge. “Show everyone on this damned ship who you belong to.”

 

He manipulated your fingers so that you began squeezing and stroking him. You didn’t need to be encouraged to continue this action. You moaned as you could feel his cock jump in your hand.

 

“Oh fuck, please General.”

 

“Do you want that, my sweet little whore?” He asked, pulling your skirt up so that his fingers could dip beneath your panties, still soaked from your arousal and his cum from earlier. “Do you want me to take you in front of everyone? Show every Captain and Lieutenant that that only cock you want belongs to the General?”

 

“Yes!” you gasped, gripping him as tightly as you dared. “I’m yours, General!”

 

He moaned right into your ear as he brought your hand his belt. “I want to feel you, my little slut. You always feel so good for me.”

 

You unfastened his belt before he slid your hand into his pants. His cock was hot and throbbing when you touched it, making you gasp.

 

“Is this for me?” you asked innocently.

 

“All yours,” he moaned as you began stroking him, quickly slipping two fingers into your heat. “Stars, you’re wet for me, aren’t you?”

 

You moaned, matching his pace. “Always, General. You make me so hot!”

 

His other hand was still on your breast, pinching and working your nipple through the lace of your bra. “That’s it, precious. Squeeze me. Oh, fuck! Not as good as your sweet little cunt, but still good. Stars! Still fucking good.”

 

You moaned. His fingers were bringing you quickly to the edge of orgasm. Not that it would really take much getting your there. He had left you so desperate this morning. But just as you began to feel your muscles start clenching, his fingers were removed, causing you to cry out in protest.

 

“On your knees, precious,” The General ordered. “Now!”

 

Still pouting, you obeyed. He grasped your jaw, forcing it open as he fisted himself.

 

“Swallow it all down, precious. Be my good girl.”

 

He thrust his hot length into your mouth, making you moan at the intrusion. He didn’t have to order you to suck, you were more than happy to do it on your own. You crept closer on your knees so you could swallow him down. He groaned out your name as he felt the tightness of your throat around him.

 

That was all it took before you felt his warm cum spill down your throat. You swallowed as quickly as you could as he began removing himself. Thrusting into his own hand again, he gave stream after stream of salty cum. Why did he always seem to have so much of it?

 

When it was over, you used the tip of your tongue to delicately clean the sensitive head. All the while the General stared red-faced at you. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

 

 

You blushed as you licked him off of your lips. “Thank you, sir.”

 

You weren’t surprised when he tucked himself away, but you were more than a little annoyed when he retrieved your shirt and handed it to you. You still hadn’t cum.

 

“Don’t worry,” he smirked as he helped you stand. “I have plans for us after work tonight.” He slipped your shirt through your arms, and began re-buttoning it.

 

“Do those plans include making me finally cum,” you frowned at him.

 

“Oh, yes, my dear. In fact. I don’t plan on the day ending without you cumming at least five times for me.” He nuzzled your neck, leaving one or two love-bites before finishing with your shirt.

 

“O-oh?” You were blushing now, your anger forgotten.

 

He smiled at you. “After we share a nice meal together, of course.” He kissed your forehead before sending you on your way, your uniform and hair once again perfect. “Forgive me this one indulgence, my dear. I just couldn’t help myself, it seems.”

 

 

 

You left before him, data-pad now in his possession. You were so focused on getting back to the bridge, you didn’t notice a figure seemingly frozen in the shadows. A figure that stayed, staring after you until addressed by the General on his way out.

 

“Lieutenant!” the General glowered at him. “Is there a problem?”

 

Mitaka stood at attention, blinking as though he just woke up from a dream. “No, sir! Sorry, sir! I-I was just looking for Officer l/n, sir.”

 

“Officer l/n has returned to the bridge, Lieutenant. Which is exactly where you should be!”

 

“Yes, General,” the shorter man stammered. “Right away, sir.” He went to move away, before being stopped by his General’s command.

 

General Hux walked slowly until he was nose to nose with Mitaka. “Breathe a word of this to anyone, Lieutenant, and I’ll shoot you myself.”

 

“A-a word of what, sir.”

 

The General’s eyes narrowed, unsure if Mitaka meant mockery. After a moment or two of scrutiny, he decided the man was just nervous.

 

“I understand that you are y/n’s friend, and she cares for you. It is for that reason, and that reason alone that I give you this warning. But make no mistake. If you say anything about her and I, you won’t live to regret it. And if you so much as think of trying to take her for yourself, I’ll be sure you’re the only officer to give Lord Ren bad news. Are we understood, Lieutenant.”

 

“Sir, I-I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“I am aware that you are in love with her Lieutenant,” the General sneered. “But she has made her choice. For her sake, I suggest you content yourself with her friendship.”

 

It was here that the Lieutenant’s face reddened. Not out of embarrassment, but anger. “Sir!” his dark brows came together. “Y/n’s friendship is not a consolation prize. I was her friend before I felt anything else. If she’s made her choice, fine. I will respect it, wish her the best, and hope that you take care of her. But tell me one thing, sir . . .”

 

If the General was surprised by the Lieutenant’s reaction, he didn’t show it. Merely raised an eyebrow, hoping the man would get to the point.

 

“Do you care about her, sir? Or are you just using her as a fuck toy?”

 

“I beg your pardon1-“

 

“If it is the former,” the Lieutenant continued. “Then you will know you are a lucky man for having her. And if it’s the latter . . . I will know to stay close so that when you break her heart, she’ll at least have a shoulder to cry on.”

 

“So you can swoop in while she’s vulnerable?” The General’s face had gone red, his mouth formed a tight line. It was fortunate for any bystanders that the hallway was empty.

 

“No,” Mitaka’s voice was quiet and cold. “I’m her friend. If she needs me, I’ll be there. If after you break her, she decides she’s ready for another relationship, I won’t waste my chance. But no matter the outcome, I’m her friend first. And you haven’t answered my question.”

 

The red in the General’s face receded as he looked down at his officer. “Very well, Lieutenant,” he said evenly. “Consider the matter closed, then. You are dismissed.”

 

Mitaka gave a perfect salute before marching back to his station. Of course y/n would be with the General. Why wouldn’t she be? He was powerful, intelligent, and much more impressive than Mitaka would ever be. If he treated her well, then she deserved a man like the General.

 

 Mitaka shook the thoughts from his mind as he entered the bridge. You were at your work station, typing along as though you didn’t have a care in the world. When you caught sight of him, a small smile graced your face, lighting up your eyes and making you look all the more beautiful to him. He suppressed a sigh as he returned your smile. This would be enough for him. It would have to be.

 

 

In his office, the General pulled up security footage of the bridge on his personal data-pad. You and the Lieutenant were working together as though nothing had happened. Truthfully, he was relieved. He didn’t think Mitaka would disobey a direct order, but the threat was still there. He would still need to speak with you about the Lieutenant. He felt it was only fair that you knew what was going on, but he would rather you hear it from him. He looked at your image a moment longer than he needed to. You were beautiful.

 

Exiting out of the program, he went about ordering dinner for the both of you. It wouldn’t be anything extravagant, but he wanted it to be nice for you at least. That done, and with a few ideas on what to do with you after dinner tucked away in his mind, the General returned to work. Already most of the day had passed by, and there was much to do before tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been debating the best way to get Mitaka in the know about what's going on. At the end of the day, I just needed to get that bit done to move on with the story . . . And more smut is never a bad thing :P 
> 
> Also, I sprained my finger in self defense class, so writing this all was an adventure. <3 Hope everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving had a good one! I had three plates to make up for being in the wrong country last year. Mama likes to keep her kids fat, fed, and happy :P


	11. Dinner and a Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been wound up all day, and so you're practically running to the General's office. Unfortunently, he seems to be taking great delight in making you wait.

You were so anxious to see the General again, you didn’t even bother to stop by your room to freshen up a bit. The rest of your shift had been torture, trying to contain your arousal. The fact that Mitaka had been acting strangely for the latter half did not help things. You couldn’t be certain but you wondered if he knew somehow. Maybe he could smell the remnants of the General on you? That thought sent a fierce blush straight to your cheeks as you tried not to run to the General’s office.

The door opened before you could even knock, and a strong arm pulled you inside. You were pressed to the wall as the General’s mouth attacked your neck, his fingers furiously removing your shirt.

“Have you missed me, little whore?” he chuckled in your ear. “Have you been aroused all this time? Poor little thing.”

You squirmed against him. “General, please,” you whimpered, moving your lips to caress his jaw. “You promised you would take care of me.”

“Have I?” He asked, stroking the lace of your bra. “I suppose I should keep my promises, pet.” He brought his mouth to one breast, his hot tongue teasing your nipple through the lace. “You’ve been aching for this haven’t you?” His teeth gently nipped at the hardening bud. “It’s a shame, my pet, but you must wait just a little longer.”

“General,” you whined as you felt him re-buttoning your shirt. “General please, I’m so wet for you.”

You heard him take in a breath through his nose. “A matter I shall attend to soon enough, precious. But first, I have prepared a meal for us.” He placed a hand at your lower back to guide you to the couch. There were two meals, as well as a bottle of wine on the coffee table. “And,” he added as though just remembering. We should speak of something.”

“Oh?” you question as he lays a napkin on your lap before joining you on the couch.

The General pours both of you a half glass of wine. “My apologies for dining in the office. I’m afraid there’s still much work left for me to do. Next time I’ll take you to my quarters so that we may share a meal properly.”

You blushed at the thought of spending any amount of time in the General’s private quarters. So far you had only fucked in his office . . . and that one empty room from earlier that day. Spending any amount of time with him in his own room seemed much more intimate somehow.

“It looks like a lovely meal, General. And I’m happy to share it with you, wherever we are.” You looked at him through your eyelashes. “Thank you.”

His arm came around your waist in order to pull you closer to him. His soft lips brushed against your temple. “The pleasure is all mine, my dear.”

The meal was small and simple, but delicious. The wine was dry and crisp, and the General was careful with the amount he gave the both of you. While eating, the General asked you questions about your family, what friends you’ve made on board the Finalizer, and whether or not you’d be willing to be transferred to Starkiller Base for a month while he was overseeing final preparations. 

“I will be returning to the base in a few months’ time, and if all goes well the weapon will be ready by then. You and Lieutenant Mitaka should be finished with what you are working on by then. If you would prefer to remain on board the Finalizer, then that is acceptable.”

“A few months?” you asked. “That’s after the Gala, correct?”

“Will you be attending?” the General arched an eyebrow.

You blushed. “Well, it’s on my home planet, and my parents are supporters of the First Order. I’m certain my mother will try to get me to go.”

The General hummed in thought. “If you receive an invitation, you might enjoy attending.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Because I will also be attending,” he grinned wickedly at you. “And I would make it worth your while, my dear.”

You sipped your wine to hide your embarrassment. “Well, I-I might be persuaded, sir.”

The General laid your now empty plate and near empty wine glass on the table, taking both your hands in his. “Now my dear, we have things to discuss.”

“And what might those things be, sir?”

“I understand that you consider Lieutenant Mitaka a good friend of yours. I regret to inform you that he has been made aware of our relationship through my own impatience. I must apologize for any awkwardness that may come about because of this lack of foresight.”

“Mitaka knows?” you ask, suddenly pale.

General Hux pulled you closer, your thighs touching his, before wrapping his arms around you. “It is due to my error in judgement that he has been made aware. He heard us today, and saw you leave the room this afternoon. Had I been patient, and met you here in my office, this would not have happened. You have my apologies, and promise that such a thing will not happen again.”

There was something he wasn’t telling you, but you were too shocked to notice. “Well, that explains how strangely he acted the last hour or so of our shift. He turned red every time I looked at him, and couldn’t meet my eye.” Your face heated in embarrassment. “Oh, stars!”

General Hux allowed you to hide your face in his neck, and stroked his hand down your back. “Now, l/n. Mitaka is your friend, correct? Surely this is not the end of the galaxy. I have asked him to keep this to himself, though I’m sure your words will mean much more to him than mine. Now, my dear, no need to be embarrassed.”

“It’s just . . . I don’t exactly talk about my sex life, even before all of this. Especially to my male friends! My girl-friends, maybe. Molls probably knows about my sex life, or lack thereof, better than anyone. I haven’t even told her!”

The General tilted your face so that you were looking into his blue-eyes. “I did not mean to upset you, l/n. I just wanted you to be aware of our situation.”

“I-I guess I’m not upset. I’m just-“ your face was burning. “I’m just concerned that he might look at me differently, I guess.”

Oh, he’ll look at your differently, the General thought. He’ll look at you and know you’re mine. But of course he wouldn’t tell you that specific part of his earlier conversation with the Lieutenant.

“My dear, allow me to ask you a question.” The General waited for your nod of acceptance. “Earlier you expressed concerns that you were the only woman I was intimate with. I regret that I express similar concerns.”

“You think I’m sleeping with someone?” you asked, pulling away from him slightly. “Didn’t you just hear me when I mentioned my lack of sex-life before this?”

“I don’t think you’re sleeping with anyone, my dear,” he smirked at you. “Besides yours truly, of course. I simply wish to reiterate that I would very much like for this to be an exclusive relationship, and ask that if you change your mind at any point that you inform me of it. That is all. You are a lovely woman in a field traditionally dominated by men. You attract attention, l/n, and not just mine.”

You huffed crossing your arms. “I’d like to see anyone try anything with me. I’d drop them so fast, their mother will feel it.”

He chuckled, pulling you onto his lap. “Should anyone ever bother you, I would be happy to help you with that, my dear.” His gloveless hand caressed your face. His fingers were surprisingly soft. “Forgive me my questioning. I just wanted to be sure you and I were on the same page.”

“I could be persuaded to forgive you, sir.” You pouted prettily at him.

“Oh? And what could I do to win you over?”

You returned his wicked grin from earlier. “You could finish what you started.”

His smile sent liquid heat straight to your groin. "I suppose you've waited long enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, General, you seem to want to have an open and honest relationship with the reader, but fail to mention what could be the most important detail about your conversation with Mitaka? What are you thinking?
> 
> Also! I'm heading off to Vermont with my family for the next week. So there may be radio silence for a while. Thank you for everyone who has supported this fic! Your sweetness gives me hope :P


	12. Such a Good Girl for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been waiting all day. It's time for the General to keep his word.

His eyes dilated as he took a shallow breath. His hand moved yours to the slight bulge in is pants. “What I started, precious? And what, pray tell, is that?” With his other hand, he undid your regulation bun, allowing your hair to fall about your face the way he liked. 

You squeezed his steadily growing erection, feeling his excitement while giving him a delicious smirk. “I’ve been wet for you all day, General.” You tried to keep your voice innocent, even as you bit your lower lip. “I’m aching to feel you again.”

His hand kept yours moving as his arm pulled you closer. The twitching of his now fully hardened cock soaked your panties. “And what do you want, precious. Tell me.” His warm breath in your ear sent shivers down your spine.

“I want to choke on your cock, sir.” You could feel his soft lips travel from your jaw down to your neck. “I want to feel you pounding into my wet, little cunt. And-“

“And?” he asked, his voice deliciously low while he raised a ginger eyebrow. 

You cleared your throat, a slight blush dusting your cheeks. “I want you to choke me, sir. With your hand, that is. While you fuck me.”

You were pushed onto your stomach before you could blink, the General’s clever fingers quickly freeing you from your skirt and panties. Grabbing your hips, he pulled you up to your knees before his thumbs gently parted your folds. You moaned as you felt his breath on your sex. 

“Was it something I said, sir?” you asked innocently as you wiggled your hips. 

“You’re a naughty little minx, l/n,” he groaned before slapping your ass, causing you to squeak in surprise. He chuckled as he kissed the skin where his hand had hit. “Do you know what you do to me, my perfect little slut?”

You moaned as his lips moved to the lips of your cunt. “Oh, please, General. I need you.”

His tongue was warm and wet as he tasted you, groaning into your dripping cunt. Your breath caught as you rubbed yourself over his lips. “Oh, yes, sir,” you groaned as his lips found your clit, sucking the little bud with his warm, wet lips. “Fuck, you’re so good, sir.”

The General slipped two fingers into your hole as his lips returned to the swell of your ass. “You taste so good, l/n.” he groaned, twisting is fingers until he found your spot. “Sweetest little cunt I’ve ever had.”

The hand which wasn’t fucking your cunt spread the cheeks of your ass apart. You were groaning, and grinding your cunt down on his fingers, eager to be stretched further by his cock. 

“Give me a color, l/n.” That was the only warning he gave before his warm tongue gave a tentative lick to your puckered hole. 

You let out a gasp of surprise, pulling away from him on instinct. The fingers in your cunt stilled, and you could feel his gaze on you. “Color, l/n?” he repeated. 

“Y-yellow, sir,” you groaned, grinding back down on his fingers as you tried to get him to continue. “I . . . I haven’t done that before.”

You felt his lips on your skin as his fingers continued their assault on your cunt. “Tell me if you like it, l/n. You’ve been such a good girl for me today. I want you to enjoy this.” 

You shivered as he blew a warm breath on your hole. His tongue lapped at you, slowly circling around the opening. It was a strange, wet feeling that almost tickled and you weren’t sure whether or not you liked it. Thankfully, his clever fingers worked quickly in your cunt, keeping your attention occupied while the General wiggled his tongue passed the tight ring of muscle. 

You groaned, your cunt clenching as he added another finger. “Fuck,” you muttered under your breath. You all but tore your shirt off, your fingers clutching at your nipples through the lace of your bra. “Please, General,” you whined pathetically. “Please, sir, I need to cum.”

The General groaned into your ass as he thumbed at your clit. Your body shuddered as you moaned your appreciation, but it wasn’t enough. You needed his cock. You were aching for it. One of your hands clutched at a couch cushion. 

“Please, General!” you begged. “Please, fuck me, sir! Please, I’m so fucking desperate for you!”

He growled as he gave one last swipe with his thumb, one last lick with his tongue before straightening himself. You could hear the click of his belt as it was removed, the sound of is zipper ever-so-slowly being pulled down. And finally FINALLY the slap of his cock against your ass as it sprung from his trousers. 

“Whatever my sweet little angel demands,” he growled in your ear as he lined himself up before thrusting himself into you. A cry of bliss tore itself from your throat as he set a hard, fast pace. You gasped as his long fingers wrapped themselves around your throat. You felt your cunt clench around his perfect cock as your airway was partially blocked, just enough to make you light-headed without hurting you.

“Such a good little whore for your General,” he groaned as you tightened around him. “Stars! I could fuck you all day. Keep you tied up in my quarters waiting for my cock to fill you up.”

You groaned, thrusting your hips back. You would have answered him, perhaps begged him to keep you tied to his bed as he fucked you, but his fingers tightened ever so slightly. Instead, you whimpered and whined your pleasure as the blunt head of his cock struck your cervix again and again. Your only regret was being unable to see his beautiful face contorted with pleasure, his beautiful blue eyes darkened with lust. You shivered and whined at the thought that this powerful man could fall apart inside you.

“Does my good little slut like being chocked?” He asked, nipping at your shoulder. “Does she like being controlled by her General? You’d do anything for my cock, wouldn’t you, l/n?”

His hand loosened its grip, allowing a rush of air into your lungs. “Yes, sir!” you cried as soon as you were able. “Oh, fuck me, General! Your cock feels so good!” You said it in a rush, gulping down air before his fingers constricted again and you could only mewl in pleasure. 

“I know it does, precious,” he groaned, his other hand slapping and groping the cheeks of your ass. “Your ass looks so fucking good. One of these mornings I’m going to use it, fill you up with my cum.” He groaned at the thought. “I’ll put a pretty little plug in there, keep my cum in your fat ass all fucking day!”

You whimpered, unconsciously grinding back into him. You shivered at the thought of anal, but to feel his cum inside you all day? Fuck it made your skin hot just thinking about it. You had a bit of a taste of it today, but it leaked out. What would it be like to feel it safe inside you while you worked? Would Molls or Mitaka notice if they were to see you. Well, you had a feeling Molls might.

“Do you like that, precious?” he growled in your ear as the hand not holding onto your throat snaked its way to your clit. “Do you want me to fill you up, plug you up to keep my hot cum in you all day?”

When the hand on your throat lessened, you couldn’t help it. “Yes!” you cried out. “Oh, General, please fill me up!” You whined as you buried your face in your own hands. “I want to feel your cum inside me.”

“Fuck!” The General rubbed at your clit hard, determined to make you cum as hard as your body would allow. “Good fucking girl!”

You felt his cock twitch before he emptied his load into you, still rubbing your clit. His hand tightened on your throat as he continued to thrust. “Cum for me like a good little whore!” 

Your scream was barely muffled by his hand as your cunt clamped down on him, white light blinding you. Your whole body shook, and your hot skin was covered in sweat. He kept thrusting, kept his hands where they were as you continued to squirm and moan, pulses of orgasm continuously ripping through you. 

When finally, it was over, you collapsed on the coach, exhausted. You heard the General chuckle darkly as he removed your bra, and turned you onto your back. You blinked up at him, taking in his mussed hair and red ears. He was panting hard as he looked at you, his gloveless hand stroking your cheek gently.

“Do you have any idea how delicious you look when you’re fucked out?” He asked grinning. “I want to take you again.”

You shuddered and groaned, canting your hips up as though he really would. 

“Such a needy little thing,” he whispered as he kissed the marks he left on your neck. “It’s like you were made to be my personal slut.” 

You pursed your lips, trying to kiss his, but he dodged them deftly. Instead, he focused on your neck and shoulders, giving little love nips and gentle kisses. You sighed happily anyway, accepting what small signs of affection he was willing to give

He continued his gentle attentions until you were more than half asleep. By the time he returned from the fresher with a damp cloth to clean you up, you had already entered your own little dream world. He chuckled quietly as he looked at you. Fuck were you beautiful after a good fucking. His cock gave a tired twitch as he began cleaning you up between your legs. 

 

By the time you woke up, he had already dimmed the lights. You were expecting to find him still up and working, but were pleasantly surprised when you recognized the hard chest beneath your head. You looked around, noticing the small blanket he had draped over the both of you. You were completely laying on top of him, had been snuggling into him while you slept. 

You looked up at him, his ginger head resting on a thin pillow. There was enough light to see how strangely innocent he looked with his eyes closed. You bit your lip. He was the most beautiful man you had ever seen, the most powerful man you have ever known. And he was holding you gently against his warmth.

You crept closer to his face. His surprisingly full lips were slightly parted, a slight snore coming from them. You licked yours, creeping closer and closer. You were just about to kiss him when you paused. He seemed to have been avoiding kissing you on the mouth, dodging your every attempt to initiate it. For what reason, you couldn’t imagine, but it seemed . . . wrong somehow. To steal a kiss he was unwilling to give you, especially with how well he had been treating you since this affair started, it would have been a violation, you knew. 

Instead, your lips found his jaw, his throat. You were delighted to find that he had removed his shirt, and was now wearing only a black tank top. You kissed down to what bits of his chest your mouth could find without disrobing him. 

You heard him groan, felt him buck up into you. “Would you still like to choke on my cock?” he asked, the sleep in his voice somehow making it darker, sexier. 

You looked up, at his brilliant blue eyes as they gazed on you. His hand carded through your hair as his bare arm pulled you closer to him. There was a slight smirk on his lips, as if he knew what you had been up to. You blushed at the thought, grinding yourself down onto him, smiling when his hips bucked. 

“Yes, please, General.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, General, you sexy little bastard. :P I just love Hux smut, guys. I can't help myself.
> 
>  
> 
> In real life news, I just got promoted to my yellow belt in jujitsu! I know it's literally JUST above a white belt, but I only started classes when I was having trouble a while back and I was hella surprised when they called my name. I'm really looking forward to classes resuming because I've never met such an awesome, caring group of people. It's been a week since I was promoted, and I'm STILL SO EXCITED!


	13. You're Not Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molls is back! And just in time to give the Reader much needed girl talk.

It had been weeks since the General informed you of your accidental voyeurism, weeks since he asked if you wanted to be plugged during your shift. He had yet to bring the subject up again. Perhaps he sensed your hesitation and was waiting for you to warm up to the idea. In any case, life on board the _Finalizer_ continued as normal. The only change was how the General had taken to inviting you to share his morning meal with him.

 

“I enjoy your company, Officer l/n,” was his only reply when you asked him about the change. You didn’t pursue the line of questioning, far too distracted with how his long fingers were creeping up your thigh.

 

The one thing that bothered you was how Lieutenant Mitaka acted around you now that he knew you were in a physical relationship with the General. It was subtle enough that for the first few days you hadn’t really noticed. While Mitaka was just as polite to you as ever, he wasn’t nearly as friendly. And that bothered you. A lot. Whenever you tried to confront him about it, however, something happened that called one of you away. Either he was suddenly needed somewhere else, or the General called you to his office.

 

Normally you would invite him over your quarters for some wine and holomovies, try to get to the root of whatever his problem was. But when you asked if he would like some company after work, the man blanched and stuttered an excuse.

 

Which is why you were in your quarters shortly after work, on a holocall with Molls. Of course, you had to tell Molls you were seeing someone in order to complain, but you made it very clear you would not tell her who and she was not to go digging.

 

“I just don’t get it!” You complained to the tiny blue form of your friend. “He’s avoiding me as though I had a plague or something. He won’t joke around. He won’t ask me how I slept. He’s not even listening to me complain about my mother!”

 

Your friend shook her head. “Oh, honey.”

 

You pointed an accusatory finger at her. “Don’t ‘oh honey’ me, Molls. If you know why he’s suddenly acting so weird, it’s your duty as my friend to tell me!”

 

Molls scoffed before sticking a pen in her bun. “Listen, girl. It’s not my place to tell you, ok? If you can’t figure out why he’s treating you differently now that he knows you have a beau, that’s your problem.”

 

You paused in your furious brush strokes, staring at the tiny image. “You’re not serious.”

 

“Babe, he’s had his heart set on you ever since you broke GX-298’s arm in training.” She smiled smugly. “And he’s liked you long before then. Probably as soon as you stepped on this ship.”

 

You shook your head, tossing the brush on your couch. “No way. He would have told me.”

 

“And risk getting rejected?” Molls asked. “Don’t forget, your mom’s still trying to hook you up with some rich Senator. And you’ve always been a stickler for duty, no matter how ambitious you are about your career.”

 

“Tradesman,” you corrected.

 

“Huh?”

 

You sighed. “She’s looking at some big wig who runs a trading company. Not much on power, but plenty of wealth.”

 

Molls bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Can’t picture you as a merchant’s wife, hun.”

 

Your brows furrowed. “That’s because I won’t be. I’m an Officer of the First Order. Even if I was interested, it’d be bad business for him.”

 

She waved her hand in front of her face. “Regardless. You may not have noticed, but Mitaka’s been working his ass off for any kind of promotion since he started admiring you. Had it in his head that if he made something of himself, your mother might be more inclined to give you two a shot.”

 

“But, he didn’t tell me about it?!”

 

You saw Moll’s slim shoulders rise in an uncomfortable shrug. “He wanted to make it so your mother would approve first? I don’t know. I’m sure it seemed logical to him. Maybe he wanted to impress the both of you.”

 

You sighed, frustrated. “That’s assuming that he actually was interested, of course. And just for the record, I’m still not buying it.”

 

“Noted.” Her eyes scanned something out of frame. “Regardless, just give him a little bit. He might still be getting used to the idea of you being with anyone. It’s not like you’ve made the rounds since getting on ship.”

 

You shrugged. “Usually it’s just too much effort.”

 

“Oh?” Molls’ smile made you uncomfortable. “And your mysterious stranger is worth the effort?”

 

“Well . . .” you cleared your throat. “He-he ah, doesn’t ask much of me.”

 

“Let me guess,” Molls seemed to lean back in whatever chair she was sitting in. “Higher ranking, right? Probably has you at his beck and call, with everything all laid out for your dalliances?  Explains the secrecy too. Wouldn’t want anyone to think you slept your way up and all.”

 

“Molls!” you exclaimed, hoping the blue of the holo would mask your blush.

 

“Hey, I get it. And if he’s good enough to be worth the hassle, then good for you. Just keep in mind that just because you can’t tell me who he is doesn’t mean you can’t tell me anything. Girlfriends share secrets, remember?”

 

You rolled your eyes, even though you were certain it wasn’t captured on the holo. “Sure, Molls. Just . . . nothing too personal, ok?”

 

Molls just gave you a look that said she’d get every last detail out of you, given enough time.

 

“So . . .” you rubbed your elbow. “Mitaka’s not mad or anything, right?”

 

“Babe, I haven’t spoken to much of anyone in the last couple of weeks. This latest project is taking up a lot of time. But yeah, I think he’ll be fine. He’s not gonna throw away a perfectly good friendship with you just because he’s butt hurt you didn’t pick him.”

 

You squirmed uncomfortably in your seat. It’s not like anything with the General was serious, just exclusive. And that was fine with you. Just the thought of him made your toes curl. But the idea that Mitaka had been carrying torch for you all this time. What if you had sent him a transcript of your dream involving him?

 

“Hey, y/n? Y/n? You still there?”

 

You shook yourself away from your thoughts. “Sorry, Molls. Just . . . kinda in a funk, I guess.”

 

“Hey, it’s fine. I have to go now, but we’ll talk later, ok? Maybe once my plate is clear we can have a girl’s night with wine and face masks and those awful holodramas you love so much. And don’t think I haven’t forgotten the ball-thing you finally agreed to go to. We’re definitely talking about that sooner rather than later.”

 

You stuck your tongue out at her. “You love them too. You’re just too cool and sciency to admit it.”

 

Molls smiled as though she were indulging an infant. “Whatever helps you sleep at night. Talk soon, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

 

“Well, that doesn’t really limit my options, now does it?”

 

You saw her shake her head before turning off the holo, leaving you alone with your thoughts. Which is exactly where you didn’t want to be.

 

You frowned, going over to the fridge to see what wine you had. Mitaka had always been your friend. He had actually been the first person who had been kind to you. When he noticed your trainer had you close to tears, he put in a request for his transfer instead of yours. He really should have just told you to buck up and deal with it. You were an Officer of the First Order, and there was no place for weakness.

 

Instead he had offered you a hand when you needed it, and a shoulder when it was too much. The challenge of the job was fine. You actually liked being challenged. It was the pressure that got to you, and knowing that if you failed you would either be killed or sent back to your parents. And you honestly couldn’t be sure which was worse.

 

You shut the door of the fridge with a bit more force than necessary. You were out of wine. You were about to check if you had any frozen meals waiting, since your usual dinner hadn’t arrived yet and you were too hungry to wait. A notification on your datapad put an end to that search.

 

_Come to my office for your dinner. I require your attendance for a surprise. If you’re good for me, I’ll reward you x_

_~Gen. Hux_

Your insides twisted a bit. Seeing the General would either be the perfect distraction, or just make the strange guilt you were feeling even worse.

 

Sighing, you quickly did your hair back into its bun before leaving your quarters. Whatever reward the General had had better be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out a bit shorter than I meant, and got out a lot later. But hey! Molls is back! And Reader knows about Mitaka's crush on her. Gee, I wonder how well she's gonna deal with that. And WHAT is the General up to??


	14. Measurments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the General's office wanting a distraction.
> 
> *No smut in this chapter, but they'll definitely be some in the next one.

As you walked towards your General’s office, you tried to tamp down on the guilt you felt in your gut. After all, you hadn’t noticed Mitaka’s attentions being anything other than friendly. And if he really did feel that way towards you, he should have damn well said something. You hadn’t exactly been looking for anything with anyone. And while Mitaka had featured in a few of your more steamy dreams, you were seeing the General. What could have happened didn’t matter when compared with what did.

 

Either Mitaka would get over this, and continue to be the sweet, caring friend you always thought he was, or he wouldn’t and would miss out. It was just . . . you really didn’t want to lose Mitaka’s friendship. He and Molls were really the only two people you had on this ship, besides the General. But you couldn’t exactly talk to the General the way you could talk to your friends. For one, there was you usually far too much cock in your mouth for polite conversation, and you were taught never to speak with your mouth full. It was rude, after all.

 

Three quick raps and the door opened. You were expecting it to be dark. Whenever you had visited the General after shift, he usually had the lights dimmed. Instead, you found the General sitting at his desk in his very well-lit office. There was a small stand in the middle of the floor, which you avoided in order to reach his desk.

 

“You called for me, sir?” you asked, placing your hands behind your back.

 

“Ah, yes,” the General smirked as he looked up from his data-pad. “My favorite little whore. Have you missed the attentions of your Emperor, pet?”

 

You blushed, looking at your shoes. So he wanted to play _this_ game again? Good. It was one of your favorites.

 

“I was worried you had forgotten about me, your highness.” You whispered, pretending to be the sweet girl he had been gifted. “O-or that you had preferred the company of one of the others.”

 

You heard him chuckle as he got up and walked to you. “My poor little slut. Has my precious girl felt unappreciated?” He walked behind you, allowing his long fingers to trail down your sides. “Allow me to apologize, precious. I did not mean to abandon you.” His hot breath caressed your neck.

 

“Please, my lord,” you whimpered, not having to fake how he affected you. “Please, let me serve you. I just want to please you.”

 

His hands gently gripped your breasts over your shirt. “Already so well trained. I knew you’d be a good little cum-slut for me. You know your place, don’t you, precious?”

 

“Yes, sir.” You tried keeping still, tried not to thrust your hips back to where you knew his hardness was aching for you.

 

“I have a gift in plan for you, precious.” He buried his nose in your hair. “A mark or two of favor so that the others know who my favorite really is.”

 

You shivered. “Am I truly your favorite, my lord?”

 

“You doubt me?” he teased before laying a finger on your jaw, turning your head to look at him. “There is no maiden in my empire as lovely or willing as you.”

 

His lips were warm as they brushed your temple. “I have my best tailor on his way to measure you, sweet. I’ll drape you in the most exquisite finery and parade you in front of the whole galaxy.”

 

You blinked at him, brows furrowing. “Is this part of the game, General?”

 

He nodded. “New uniforms are being considered, officer. I’ve volunteered you to be the female model for the designer.”

 

“Why me, sir?”

 

His smirk turned predatory as he turned you before pulling you closer. You could feel the beginning twitches of his arousal.

 

“Because you have the most beautiful body I have ever seen.” His lips found the soft skin of your neck again. “Is my little whore shy to be shown so publicly? Doesn’t she want the galaxy to know who she belongs to? The only man worthy of her beauty?”

 

You moaned as his teeth nibbled on your ear lobe. His hands gripped your ass, pulling you even closer. You moaned, daring to grip his shoulders, whispering desperate pleas in his ear.

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

The General released you so quickly, you nearly stumbled. There was a soft kiss on your temple before he returned to behind your desk.

 

“Be good, Officer,” he warned. “Remember this is an official fitting.”

 

You nodded, schooling your face before the General unlocked the door.

 

One of the most beautiful men you’ve ever seen stepped through. You didn’t recognize him, which wasn’t too surprising with how large the ship was. He wore a well-fitted standard First Order uniform, with soft dark hair just long enough to show the beginning of  curls. It was his eyes, however, that drew your attention and caused a slight blush to bloom in your cheeks. He had the most strikingly beautiful green eyes you had ever seen.

 

He didn’t look at you before saluting the General.

 

“Officer Blak,” the General addressed the stranger. “This is Officer l/n. Please proceed as we have already discussed.”

 

The man nodded at the General before turning to you and motioning towards the platform you had avoided earlier. “If you please, Officer l/n.” His voice was surprisingly deep for such a slight man. It made you shiver as you glanced back at the General’s cold stare.

 

You tried not to seem nervous as you stepped onto the platform. After all, you’ve been through countless fittings before the Academy. But you could feel the General’s icy gaze on you, surveying every dip and curve of your body. You could feel a blush creep to your neck.

 

Officer Blak, you were glad to find, was just as professional as anyone working under the General should be. There were no “accidental” caresses or grips, and he was sure to do his work as quickly and efficiently as possible. As a result, the fitting took half the time you had expected, with the Officer entering in your measurements on his datapad. Once finished, he was kind enough to help you down, his gloved hand stiff under yours.

 

Ignoring you once again, the man flipped through several applications while walking towards the General. Sharing the screen, the two men spoke quietly together before the General dismissed Officer Blak with a stiff nod.

 

“That will be all, Officer,” the General announced. “I shall send you further instructions at a later time. This is top priority, so do not fail me.”

 

To his credit, Officer Blak took the General’s icy glare rather well, giving a perfect salute before exiting.

 

Before you could ask the General why possible new uniforms were a top priority, he rounded the desk and took your hand. He led you to the wall of duraglass, positioning you in front of him.

 

“See how lovely you are, my pet?” his voice sent shivers down your spine. His strong fingers gripped your jaw, turning your face this way and that. “You have the face of an angel, my dear.” His hands lowered to caress the curve of your waist. “And you have the body of a goddess.”

 

You watched his reflection close its eyes as you felt his lips warm on your neck. You bit your lip, watching him. He was so handsome, and you felt so warm in his embrace.

 

“Shall I please you now, my lord?” you asked, keeping your voice soft and humble.

 

“Not yet, my angel.” He reached behind himself. “Take your shirt off, precious. I have another gift for you. Close your eyes now.”

 

You shivered as you quickly unbuttoned your shirt, letting it fall in a whisper to the floor. You were half expecting to feel his warm hands on your lace covered breasts, but instead you felt a ribbon of cold close about your throat. Your eyes flew open as you heard a small click.

 

“There now,” the General’s reflection smirked. “How do you like it?”

 

Your fingers touched the ribbon of tiny metal links. It was half an inch wide, made of tiny links of white metal, and glittered in the cold light. “Oh, sir,” you whispered, still fingering the choker.

 

“Do you like it, precious?”

 

You looked at his reflection. There was a strange, nervous energy to him, and a small blush on his pale cheeks. “It’s beautiful, sir.” You felt your own cheeks blushing. “Thank you.”

 

His smirk made your knees feel weak. “I’m glad.” One of his long fingers stroked the band gently. “I want you to always wear this under your uniform. A constant reminder on the days we’re apart of who you belong to.”

 

You smiled as he kissed the skin above your gift. “The other ladies will be jealous of such attentions, my lord.”

 

He chuckled low in your ear. “Hang the others. You please me more and more each day I have you.”

 

You turned your head so that you could nuzzle his cheek. “That’s all I want, your highness. To please you, to serve you. May I, my lord? I’ve been aching for you these past few days.”

 

 _This is what you wanted_ , you thought as his warm hands slipped your skirt over your hips. This was the only thing you wanted to think of as the General rutted against your ass.

 

“I want to choke you on my cock.” The General half moaned, his hands grabbing at your flesh.

 

“Please.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader was "volunteered"? For new uniforms? Uh-huh. Because a man who values the traditions of the Empire would totally change the uniforms on a whim. *squints* You, sir, are up to something, aren't you?
> 
> In other news, I'm thinking about doing a Math the Radar Technician x Reader Rocker girl fic. Would anyone be interested in reading if I decide to go ahead and jump in?


	15. Good Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor certainly enjoys his favorite little whore.
> 
> Was honestly tempted to title this "Poor Mitaka:, for obvious reasons.

Your face was hot with lack of oxygen as you sputtered around your General’s cock. You were on your knees, your shirt tied tightly around your wrists, and the General’s hands were in your hair as he held your nose to his abdomen. His thick cock was held deep in your throat, enjoying the feeling of your wet heat. Hearing the deep groan that echoed in the near empty office was worth the oxygen deprivation.

 

Finally, he pushed your face away. You gasped in air as you nearly lost your balance. You looked up at your General with watering eyes. “Please, my lord,” your voice was hoarse from your treatment. “Please, I want more.”

 

“Of course you do, sweet whore,” he smirked at you, stroking his cock, glistening with your saliva. There was a beautiful flush on his high cheek bones. “You want to taste your Emperor, don’t you? Want to swallow all of my cum?”

 

You nodded, inching closer to him on your knees. “Oh please, your highness. I’m hungry for it.” You opened your mouth, flicking your tongue on the purpled tip of his cock. “Please, I want it so much.”

 

You heard him groan deep in his throat as his other hand gripped your hair. “Open up, my sweet girl. Wanna paint that pretty face of yours.” His eyes gleamed, feverish as he stroked himself faster, gripped himself harder. “Take it, slut!”

 

You closed your eyes as you felt his cum hit your face, keeping your mouth wide open to swallow down as much as you could. Stream after stream hit you, making you moan in delight.

 

“Fuck, y/n,” the General groaned as he caught his breath. “So fucking sexy.”

 

You blinked up at him, licking at your lips to catch as much cum as you could. “Please, sir. Feed me?”

 

His growl was fucking delicious as his long fingers scooped up his mess, feeding you the salty substance. He scraped it against your tongue, pumping his fingers into your sweet mouth. “Fucking taste me, you nasty little whore.”

 

You moaned as you sucked at his fingers, swirling your tongue to catch everything he could give. “So fucking good, sir. Mmmmm, I want all of it.”

 

He smirked at you. “Do I taste good, my little slut? Do you want to be fed your Emperor’s cum?” The General straightened, holding his still half hard cock to your lips. “You want every drop, don’t you?”

 

“Oh please, your highness.” You were breathless as you sucked on his tip, taking in every bit of cum he had left.

 

A strong hand gripped your arm, pulling you to your feet before pushing you to the couch. “On your knees, slut. Show me that pretty little cunt. Your Emperor is hungry too.”

 

You knelt on the cushions. The General pushed your face down, your bound arms unable to keep you upright. You felt his long fingers at your cunt, pushing into your wetness. Your moan might have been softened by the cushions, but the General’s cock still twitched in interest when he heard it.

 

“So fucking wet for me.” He chuckled. “My poor little slut. Have you been drenched this whole time?”

 

“Yes, your highness,” your voice was muffled, even as you twisted your face to the side for some much needed air. “I’ve been wet since the last time you called on me.”

 

Two fingers were unceremoniously shoved deep into your cunt, making you gasp. You moaned, wiggling in anticipation. “My patient girl,” Hux muttered. You could almost feel the smirk on his face. “Always so good for me, aren’t you? Hmmm? My perfect little fuck-toy.” You felt his hot tongue lap at your lips. “The greatest gift I’ve ever been given. Do you know what happened to the man who gave you to me?”

 

You shook your head, whimpering as he ravished you with his tongue and fingers.

 

“I gave him a rather wealthy system to govern.” He chuckled. “The fool doesn’t realize I got the better end of the deal.” His lips caressed your clit. “Open a bit wider for me, dear girl. I want all of you.”

 

You opened legs as wide as you could, your ass high in the air as a result. You shouldn’t have been surprised when his tongue traced the rim of your puckered hole, but you still weren’t used to it. Nevertheless, you couldn’t stop the moan that escaped your lips. Grinding yourself against him, you muttered praises to your Emperor, telling him how good he felt. How good he was to you, and how much you loved being his little fuck toy.

 

“Mmmm,” he moaned as he tasted you. “You’re so delicious. Every part of you.”

 

You moaned, grinding back against his tongue. “Oh, your highness. That feels so good!”

 

“Does it?” he chuckled as he lay soft kisses on your ass. “I still want to fill you and plug you.” He slipped a long finger into your mouth, instructing you to suck. “Soon, my sweet girl. I’ll fill you to bursting with my cum and keep you filled.”

 

You moaned as he slipped his wet fingers from between your lips. “Oh, please, my lord,” you said on a breath. “I love being filled by you.”

 

You felt the pad of his finger circle your hole, slowly pushing itself in as his hot mouth returned to your cunt. You gasped as his finger slowly filled you, his plush lips sucking hard on your clit. You didn’t hold back your moans as you rode his face, the finger in your ass making you feel incredibly full. Another finger entered your cunt, finding your bundle of nerves quickly and rubbing harshly.

 

It was too much. Far too much stimulation for you to be able to hold out. Even your nipples were being rubbed against the couch, pebbling with arousal. The game momentarily forgotten, you swore loudly, fucking yourself on his mouth. Your body was covered in slick sweat, your muscles spasaming and shaking until-

 

“Oh fucking Stars! General!” Every muscle tightened, your back arching as you screamed out your orgasm.

 

The General moved behind you, spitting at your puckered hole. Your anus tightening around his finger deliciously. His cock was hard again, and he wasted no time with plunging it into your still pulsing cunt.

 

You were panting heavily, moaning as you felt his invasion. He was so fucking thick, almost too much after your recent orgasm. Your whimpers were pitiful as you struggled with too much sensation.

 

“Shhhhh,” the General comforted, leaning over to brush his soft lips across the back of your neck, grazing the metal of your gift. “Such a good girl for me, aren’t you y/n? You take what I give you so well. So willing for me. So tight.”

 

He groaned deep in his chest as he began thrusting gently. “You look so fucking good beneath me, wrapped around my cock like a common whore.”

 

You moaned, wiggling in his grasp. Your cunt suddenly much more accepting of his girth as he whispered filthy words to you. One of his hands grasped your ass, squeezing the soft flesh before slapping it lightly. You gasped, rutting back against him.

 

“Oh yes, you look so fucking good. Do you know what some men would give just to see you like this? Mmmmm, fuck! All fucking mine, aren’t you? Such an obedient little fuck.”

 

He thrust harder now. His balls slapping against your clit providing even more sensation as you whimpered and begged.

 

“You want to cum, little slut?” He was breathing hard now. “Do you think you deserve to cum on your Emperor’s cock?”

 

“Oh please, my lord. Please, you fuck me so well. You feel so good. Please, please let me cum!”

 

His teeth found your shoulder, biting down gently as he continued pounding into you. His finger in your ass, thrusting gently, filling you up. “Do it, little slut. And know I’m the only man that will ever fuck you like this. No one else can have the Emperor’s favorite!”

 

You didn’t scream as your cunt tightened around him. Too lost in pleasure, no sound could escape your opened mouth. The General swore above you, rubbing at your clit to prolong the feeling of your tight little cunt before spilling himself with a soft groan.

 

In the moments it took you to come back to reality, he untied your hands and turned you to lay on the couch. You blinked your eyes at him, and he gave you a ghost of a smile, long fingers caressing your jaw.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this, y/n.” He said as he draped a blanket over you. “Rest for a moment. It seems as though you certainly needed that.”

 

You loved the feeling of his lips on your temple. “I did, sir. I’m afraid I’ve been rather thin lately.”

 

“Oh?” He fixed himself before picking up your clothing, folding it neatly before placing it at your feet, pocketing the scrap of lace you had worn for panties as discreetly as possible. “And why is that?”

 

“Well . . . “ you began, looking nervously at him. “I-I’ve found out why Lieutenant Mitaka has been acting differently lately. I was . . . disappointed, I suppose.”

 

He gave you a hard stare. “He’s in love with you,” he put simply.

 

You shouldn’t have been surprised. He had shown such attention to detail, after all. But as he brushed a lock of your hair behind your ear, you couldn’t help but stare up at him. “I-“ you began, but never finished.

 

He chuckled, touching the thin ribbon of metal around your neck. “It’s obvious, really. You are a beautiful, captivating woman. And you’ve spent much of your time on the _Finalizer_ with the Lieutenant. It’s only natural that feelings would develop.”

 

“But,” you avoided his gaze. “He never told me. I never noticed. I had just assumed that we were friends, and he was just kind. He never gave me any real hint of being overly fond of me.”

 

The General tried not to laugh at that. There was no reason to upset you, especially after having just finished pleasuring you. “My dear,” he drew your face to him. “That is his loss, not your fault. Give him time, and I’m certain he will return to the friendship you have come to expect from him.”

 

“You knew, didn’t you?”

 

“Of course,” he gave you a final kiss before returning to his desk, dimming the lights as he went.

 

“You didn’t tell me.” Stars, you sounded like a child.

 

“It was not my place,” he explained simply, taking his datapad to order a meal for the both of you. “Rest, my dear. Don’t trouble yourself over this matter.”

 

You didn’t want to rest. You wanted him to tell you everything he knew. When did he notice? What were you supposed to do? How could you get your friend back?

 

But your body was exhausted, and the blanket smelled like him. Your eyes drooped before closing completely, your body curled into itself warm and safe in your General’s office.

 

 

He watched you as you slept, little glances as he looked up from his work. The blanket had fallen off your shoulder, and he could see the underside of your breast where your arm hadn’t covered it. Your mouth was open a bit, and he could almost hear a little snore. You were beautiful like this.

 

The General paused looking over reports in order to think. The situation with Mitaka was causing you unnecessary stress. The best course of action would be to temporarily remove you from the situation. The project the two of you had been working on was nearly complete, and he was pleased with the results so far. But there still would not be a need to relocate you to Starkiller before the Gala.

 

Unless.

 

He would have to go planetside shortly before the Gala in order to do some business for the First Order.

 

The General pulled up your file. As expected, you were a good candidate with a specialty in hand to hand combat. You were at the very least just as qualified as any lieutenant on the ship.  He typed up the request, sending it to the Officer he had placed in charge of your advancement. Becoming his temporary assistant might raise a few eyebrows, as he usually preferred to do the work himself. There wouldn’t be anything before the Gala you didn’t already have clearance for. It wasn't as if the temporary position would be much of an advancement in your career, so he was confident this would not be an abuse of power.

 

Besides, it would be nice to spend some time alone with you. Hux smiled as he thought of the several long nights he would have to look forward to should you accompany him. He doubted he would even bother using the quarters he was sure to be assigned.

 

He hadn’t taken you to his quarters aboard the  _Finalizer_ yet, despite how the thought of fucking you in his own bed made him painfully hard.

 

There was a knock on the door. Two quick raps. The General couldn’t stop the smirk on his face as he quickly crossed his office to make sure you were decent. No one could see your nakedness but him.

 

He unlocked the door only after he was once again at his desk, datapad in hand.

 

Lieutenant Mitaka didn’t notice you at first, not until he turned in order to place the tray on the table the General usually ate his meals.

 

He paused, his face going white before blushing a fierce red. You were covered completely, yes. But the General had placed your folded clothing at your feet.

 

Mumbling an apology, the Lieutenant placed the tray, careful not to make a noise that would wake you. He glared fiercely at the General, even as he made a perfect military salute before stalking off. He made sure the door shut quickly behind him.

 

The General chuckled darkly to himself before getting up to wake you for dinner. Yes, perhaps some time together was a good idea.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we all knew the General was a bad guy. :( Poor Mitaka, please forgive me.
> 
> But hey! Reader might get some "alone time" with our dear General! :P Wouldn't that be lovely?


	16. Nothing's Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call from your mother has left you feeling rather aggressive. Your workout is interrupted, however, by a very nervous Lieutenant.

It was your day off, and normally you would either be reading in your rooms, spending time with Mitaka or Molls (depending on who was available), or getting your cunt fucked by the General. Sadly, however, your day had begun with a call from your mother, which naturally led to an argument with your mother.

 

And so you had dressed in your work out gear, and found a quiet training room to practice your kata forms. Your heart was pumping hard even before you began, and so you took a few moments to calm yourself before you began. You moved your body from one form to another, slowly. Your hands kept tight as you jabbed at your invisible opponent.

 

Sadly you didn’t have a partner to practice on. When you were new, everyone thought it would be fun to put the fresh meat in her place. Before the week was out, it got to the point where only experience officers or Stormtroopers were willing to spar with you.

 

You worked yourself into a fine sweat. The hair that escaped your pony tail and your already tight work out cloths clinging to your wet skin. You kept your movements large and exaggerated, enjoying the freedom that came with finally being able to practice.

 

You stopped suddenly, barely catching yourself before you fell. Mitaka stood silently at the doorway, face blushing and eyes looking away.

 

“Hey,” his voice was soft.

 

“Hello.” You tried to keep from panting, always embarrassed by how unseemly you looked after a good work out. “What are you doing here?”

 

The Lieutenant cleared his throat. “I went to your quarters, but you weren’t there. Since Molls is still in the middle of whatever top secret project she’s gotten involved with . . . I just figured you’d be here.”

 

“Oh,” you looked away, grabbing up a towel clear the sweat from the back of your neck. “Yeah. Just got off a call with mother.”

 

He chuckled nervously. “Can’t imagine what she could have said to work you up like this.”

 

You smirked. “What else? My apparent upcoming nuptials.” You took a swig of water.

 

“Who is it this time?”

 

Your face soured in disgust. “A Republic-friendly Senator, if you can believe it. He’s wealthy enough to catch her eye. At least this one’s younger than the last dozen.”

 

Mitaka laughed, though his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

 

There was a beat of awkward silence.

 

“Listen, y/n, Molls told me about your conversation.” He scratched the back of his head.

 

“I-I hope you’re not mad at her. She was just trying to help.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I wasn’t making things easy.” He had been looking at the floor before looking suddenly into your eyes. “I’m sorry. I was being an ass.”

 

Your hands wrung the towel. “Yeah, you kinda were.” He blushed. “Look, I know the whole situation sucks, and it’s not what you wanted. But you were my friend. You shouldn’t have shut me out like that.”

 

“I know,” he said quietly. “I love you.”

 

Your breath stopped, your already over-heated face flushing deeper. “Taka . . .”

 

“Just let me say it.” He held up his hands. “I love you, and it’s ok that you don’t love me back. Or that you don’t love me the way I want you to. You don’t have to. I’ve loved you for most of our friendship, and I probably still will even after this.” He took a deep breath. “But that doesn’t give me the right to act like a jealous boyfriend when I never had the stones to ask you out in the first place.”

 

You hid your hands behind your back. The air in the room seemed heavier somehow.

 

Mitaka smiled at you, the way he used to when you two were just hanging out. “Your friendship is enough, y/n. I don’t care if we never have the kind of relationship I was hoping for. You were my friend before anything else and-“

 

You saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard.

 

“And I’m hoping you still are.”

 

That’s when you smiled. “Taka, I was hoping you’d say that.” Before you could stop yourself, you flung your arms around him. “I was so worried you’d hate me.”

 

He laughed as his arms came around you. “For what? It’s none of my business who you want to see. As long as you’re happy.”

 

There was a slight blush on his sweet face when you pulled back. “So we’re still friends?”

 

“Of course.” He smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

 

From the corner of the room, you heard your comm beep. “Oh, sorry!” you said as you hurried to it. A message from the General.

 

_Y/n,_

_I’ve been thinking of those sweet lips all day. Spare a minute? I’ll be waiting with a few new toys, in case you need a reason to hurry._

_~Gen. Hux_

You bit your lip to keep a goofy smile on your face.

 

“That’s him, isn’t it?” Mitaka asked hesitantly.

 

You frowned, guilt evident on your face as you looked at your friend.

 

“Hey,” he said softly, placing his hand on your shoulder. “Don’t look at me like that. Just promise if he hurts you so I can stalk up on your favorite wine.”

 

You laughed at that, squeezing the hand on your shoulder with your own. “Sweet wine from Naboo.” You winked at him. “But hopefully you won’t need it.”

 

He gave you a smile that was sadder than you liked. “Hopefully not. Now, best not keep him waiting. Let me know if you have any time for a cheesy romantic holodrama tonight.”

 

You stuck out your tongue before grabbing your bag and heading out. “I’m sure I’ll have time, but I’ll let you know. And I’ll let you pick which drama if you bring the snacks.”

 

“Hey! If we’re watching at your place, then _you_ should offer _me_ food!” He called to you as you walked down the hall.

 

You laughed instead of answering. You never brought the food.

 

 

 

Back in the training room, Mitaka held a hand to his forehead. “Ok,” he muttered to himself. “At least she’s not mad. You can do this, Dopheld. Just business as usual. Nothing’s changed.” He looked around, almost certain this was the same room he realized he felt something more than friendship for you. His brows furrowed slightly, and if you or Molls were with him, you would have accused him of pouting.

 

“Nothing’s changed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best description for this is "friendship fluff". Not really sure how to describe it, but these two needed to talk. Might not have been the in depth conversation they actually needed to have, but we'll take what we can get. Smutty smut deliciousness in the next chapter ;)


	17. Comfortable Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General has some toys he wants to use on you, and you let slip some information about previous lovers. Oh dear.

 

On your way to the General’s office, you took out your gift from the pocket you had kept it in when training. The metal was cold again as you clasped it around your throat, the feeling of it causing you to shiver with anticipation. What sort of toys did the General have for you this time?

 

Three quick raps, and the door opened for you. His office lights were dimmed, and you couldn’t see him at his desk. Cautiously you stepped inside, letting the door close behind you.

 

“General, sir?” you called into the room.

 

The door to the fresher opened, and the General stepped quickly inside. He paused when he saw you, his eyes growing dark. “Good afternoon, Officer l/n. Gotten my invitation have you?”

 

You blushed, shifting from foot to foot as you grasped your gym bag. “Yes, sir. I came as soon as I could.” You looked down at yourself. “Perhaps I should have changed first.”

 

He took your bag, tossing it by the couch before grasping your chin, forcing you to look at him. “Oh, precious. There’s no need for that.” His voice lowered deliciously. “You’re going to strip for me either way. Let’s get you out of those clothes, shall we?”

 

Without warning, he ripped your tight gym shirt off of you, flinging it away with surprising carelessness. His long, pale fingers caressed your bound breasts. “Really? Two sports bras?”

 

You tilted your chin, refusing to blush. “I’ve been overly blessed, sir. I have to make sure I don’t get a black eye when tumbling.”

 

He chuckled, peeling them away and over your head. “I didn’t realize they were such a safety hazard. Ah, there we are. Two beautiful ladies.” His hands cupped them gently as he thumbed your nipples.

 

You were still sweaty from your work out. “Um . . .”

 

“Yes, officer?” he asked as his lips brushed the bare portion of your neck.

 

“Perhaps I should shower first, sir.”

 

He chuckled, taking a moment to lick up the side of your neck. “Don’t be ridiculous, l/n. I’m only going to work you up into another sweat.” He bit at your shoulder. His hands slid down your sides, oh so slowly. “Mmmmm,” he groaned in your ear.

 

“General,” you whispered, pressing yourself against him.

 

His hands moved to cup your ass. “Your gorgeous, y/n.” he gave you a little squeeze. “Did you dress in this tight little outfit just to entice me, you naughty thing?”

 

You kissed at his neck, moaning as he manhandled you. “Of course, General. Want you to see everything.”

 

The General rolled your leggings down, revealing your less than attractive underwear. You blushed, knowing he preferred the lace panties he had bought for you. The General knelt as he pushed the leggings to your ankles.

 

He looked at your underwear, smirking. “I think I’ll have to order you some more lacey things, won’t I?”

 

You bit your lip. “Well, you keep taking them, sir.”

 

He kissed the skin of your stomach, just above your panty lines as he slowly slipped them from your hips. “Mmmm, yes, well . . . we all have our little weaknesses, don’t we?” His eyes flashed up at you. “I’ll have more made for you, precious.”

 

Still kneeling, with your hot cunt in front of him and your delicious scent flooding his nose – the General could not resist. His mouth met your mound with a groan, his tongue darting from behind his lips to taste you.

 

You moaned, sliding your fingers in to his ginger hair, tugging him closer. “Oh, sir,” you breathed. “Your mouth feels so good.”

 

He groaned, his hands gripping your ass, pulling you closer to him. “Taste so fucking good. Mmmm, my good little whore.”

 

You shivered, lifting a leg over his shoulder and grinding yourself into him. “You said you had toys, sir?”

 

His teeth nipped your pussy lips gently as he chuckled. “Eager, precious?” He stood, straightening himself. You watched as he licked your taste off his lips.

 

“Fuck,” you whispered.

 

A light slap to your bottom made you jump. “Watch your language, Officer. Now be a good little whore, and go sit on my desk.” Another smack sent you on your way.

 

You were flushing as you settled yourself, spreading your legs for him.

 

He made a sound deep in his chest, palming his growing bulge as he looks at you. “Are you ready to play, precious?”

 

You nodded, biting your lip. “Please, sir.”

 

“Stay there,” he says as he walks around the desk. “Don’t move.”

 

You heard a drawer open, heard the General dig through it. Whatever it was, it sounded like he made sure to hide it well.

 

“Are you ready, precious?” he whispered hotly in your ear before returning to his place in front of you, a shiny black box in his hand.

 

You smirked. “Whatever you’re planning, General, I hope it’s worth the wait.”

 

“Turn over, Officer.” There was a delicious smirk on his face.

 

You turned, pressing your torso to his cold desk. Biting your lip, you wiggled your hips in hopes of enticing him.

 

He slapped your ass. “Be still, precious. Remember the colors. I won’t do anything to hurt you.”

 

You heard the box opening—heard the snapping sound of a container. You gasped as you felt something cold being poured over your puckered hole, moaned as you felt the tip of his finger slowly massage you open, pushing the lube inside.

 

“Have you ever done this before, y/n? Taken a cock in your ass?” he asked breathlessly.

 

You whimpered before nodding.

 

“Did you like it?” he nipped at the skin of your shoulder blade.

 

You shook your head, unable to see the slight frown of concern. His finger stopped, still halfway in your ass. “If you’re not interested, precious, I won’t be upset with you. I have other toys for us to try.”

 

You whimpered, shaking your head. “N-no, that’s not it, sir.”

 

“What is it, then?” his clean hand stroked the swell of your ass gently. “You can be honest with me, y/n.”

 

You took a breath, keeping your face to the opposite wall. You didn’t want to see his reaction. “The-the man I was with he . . .”

 

“Yes?” he asked patiently, laying gentle kisses on your back.

 

“He wasn’t as careful as he should have been, sir.”

 

He paused, straightening to look down at your gorgeous body. “What happened?”

 

“He hurt me, sir. Things ended shortly after.” Your face was blazing. “There wasn’t any damage . . . I just- I’m just nervous.”

 

For a moment white hot rage flooded the General’s system. That anyone could be presented the privilege of having you, only to hurt you while intimate? His stomach clenched in anger, and for too long of a moment he was silent.

 

“I’m interested with you, sir!” you tried to recover. “I-I just need time to adjust is all.”

 

Hux took a breath, shoving his anger down so that it wouldn’t show. He didn’t want you to think it was directed towards you.

 

He kissed the back of your neck, oh so gently. “We will take as much time as you need to adjust, precious. And if you decide it’s not something you want after all, there are plenty of other ways I can pleasure you.”

 

You nodded eagerly, relieved that you hadn’t ruined the moment. “I-I like your finger. I like feeling full.” You felt his smirk on your neck.

 

“I’m going to stretch you very slowly, y/n. I won’t take your ass today, but I’ll help you get more comfortable, alright?”

 

You nodded, wiggling your hips again in impatience. “I trust you, sir.”

 

“Good,” he moaned, giving your jaw a small nip. “I’m adding a finger.”

 

You felt another gush of lube as a finger slowly, _very_ slowly pushed into your ass, stretching your tight little opening. You moaned.

 

“Oh, such a good girl,” he breathed gently in your ear as he pushed himself down to the knuckle. “Can’t wait to fill this ass up with my hot cum. Gonna plug you, make you feel it all fucking day. Mmmmm.” Slowly, he began pumping his fingers, adding more lube as he began scissoring you.

 

You gasped, pushing back slightly. “That-that feels so good, sir.”

 

“Yes, precious, it’s meant to.” He chuckled above you. “You have so many nerve endings here. So much opportunity for pleasure.” He kissed your cheek. “You’re doing so well for me, my gorgeous girl.”

 

You were panting, your skin on fire. You felt everything he was doing. Felt his fingers slowly stretching your sphincter in a way that sent shivers up your spine. “Oh, General,” you moaned.

 

“I’m going to give you a butt-plug, y/n. Just a small one for now. Just so you can get used to the feeling of something being in there.”

 

His fingers left you gaping. Lube flooded your newly re-opened hole before you felt the splenching sound of something else being lubed up. You turned your head.

 

The plug was small, about two of the General’s fingers wide, almost three where it flared at the base. And it was bright red, shiny from the lube.

 

“Breathe, y/n.” The General reminded you. His face was impassive, but his eyes were gentle as he looked at you. “I’m going to keep this in you until we’re done for the day, understand. That includes dinner.”

 

You nodded, before facing away, keeping your breath steady. Felt the chill of the plug press against you, slowly entering you. It wasn’t difficult, until it came to the base. You had to bite your lip, breathing out as it breached you.

 

“Perhaps I should have tried three fingers first,” the General mused as he placed the plug firmly inside you. “But since you’ve had an unpleasant experience, I think it’s best we go much more slowly than I originally planned.”

 

You made little whimpering noises as he moved the plug this way and that, testing your limits. “I appreciate that, sir. I-I’m not sure how you’re going to fit. You’re so big . . .”

 

He bent over you, laying gentle kisses on your face, neck, and shoulders. “There’s nothing to appreciate. It’s only common curtesy, l/n. No one should be forced to go at a faster pace than they are comfortable with. And I’ll fit, precious. Don’t worry about that.”  You heard him chuckle darkly. The man did love hearing you praise his size.

 

You moaned as you felt the tip of his cock touch your soaking wet cunt. When had he taken himself out?

 

“Now, I’m going to take you over my desk. And I’m going to make you come over and over with that little plug inside you until you’re a wet, sobbing mess of pleasure. Understand, l/n?”

 

“Yes, sir,” you moaned. “Green. Please, please make me come with your fat cock.”

 

He growled, rubbing himself against your wet heat. “As you wish, precious.”

 

 Before you could take a breath, he pushed in, sliding home in one moment of intense bliss. Stars! You felt so full.

 

“So fucking tight, y/n.” He bent at his waist again, his pelvis pushing against the plug in your ass and making you moan. “You’re such a good little whore for me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Hux totally steals your panties every time you have sex. :P Just love the idea of him admiring them once he finally retires to his own quarters, ya know? Mmmmm, deviant little General. Also, hell yeah to me finally making some progress with getting chapters done! A couple more, and I think it'll be time for the moment we're all waiting for! Things are totally going to go JUST as planned. . . 
> 
> This got a little personal for me, since I had a partner that just didn't respect my pacing or boundaries when it came to butt stuff. I tried not making it too much of a focal point in this chapter, but damn son. Feelings can suck a dick today. Thank the Force the General is taking care of our dear Reader.


	18. Too Tempting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General loves showing you what you've been missing, and giving you all the orgasms. A lot more dirty talk than I realized, but that's hardly a bad thing! ;) The Gala's fast approaching. Will you be going with him?

He held himself still as he kissed at your neck, one hand snaking around you to play with your clit. You groaned, grinding back against him. The General growled as he sunk his teeth into your shoulder, holding you tight against him.

 

“Do you feel full, whore?” he questioned as he felt your cunt fluttered around him. “Fuck, you’re dripping for me.” Slowly, he began thrusting into you, slow and deep. “I think you like having something in your ass, y/n.”

 

You moaned, panting. “Please, sir.” He body covered yours, encasing you in delicious heat.

 

“What’s that, y/n?” he chuckled in your ear. “Tell me, slut. Tell me you like it.”

 

“I-I like it, sir,” you moaned. Your cunt clenched hard around his cock. “Oh, fuck, I like it.”

 

“You see, y/n?” He breathed in your ear, slamming into your cervix as he pressed the butt plug further into you. “There’s so much more pleasure I can give you. I want to give you everything.” His teeth nipped at your earlobe. “I won’t hurt you. Tell me you understand.”

 

“I understand, sir.” You gasped as he picked up his pace.

 

“I know what’s best for you, don’t I?” One hand pressed against the plug as the other rubbed furiously against your clit. “I know how to get you gushing over my fat cock.”

 

You moaned in agreement, wishing you could see his face, see his mask crumble beautifully as he fucked you. “I love your fat cock,” you confessed. “I love being used by you.”

 

He laughed darkly above you. “Of course you do, my insatiable little slut. You’d do anything to have my cock in you. Fuck, you were made for me to fuck, weren’t you?”

 

“Yes! Yes!” You cried out. The building pleasure made you squirm on his desk, rubbing your aching nipples against the cold surface.

 

The General’s hand abandoned the plug, gripping your hip hard as he started pounding into you. “You’re going to cum for me, precious. You’re going to cum all over the cock you love so much. And then I’m going to make you cum again, and again, all plugged up and beautiful for me.”

 

You gasped, face hot as you felt his cock fucking into you. “You feel so good, sir! Oh yes, please, sir!”

 

His hand moved from your hip to your throat, squeezing tight. “Cum, whore! Cum for your General!”

 

You would have screamed if you had the breath. Your body spasmed beneath him, cunt clenching hard around him. You could feel the groan deep in his chest as he stilled within you, cock pulsing but not cumming. His fingers kept rubbing at your clit, dragging your orgasm out as far as he could. You were shaking, sweating, pleading silently.

 

His hand at your throat loosened, allowing you to gasp as your lungs flooded with oxygen. You were babbling, still shaking as he slipped himself out of you. You felt his strong arms as he lifted you, bringing you to lay on your back on the couch.

 

You blinked as you slowly recovered in his arms, enjoying the gentle kisses he left on your face and neck. Your arms were around him, holding yourself tightly against him as he soothed you. Your anus pulsed around the plug. You shivered.

 

The General chuckled above you. “You orgasm so beautifully, precious.” His mouth lowered until his tongue was tracing an erect nipple. “The way you shake and moan. The way you seem to be transported to another place as soon as you drench my cock with your cum.” His lips were at your stomach now. “You look absolutely delicious. I just can’t resist.”

 

You whimpered as his hot mouth attached your still aching cunt. Your hands were in his hair as your head shook back and forth as if you were trying to deny this pleasure.

 

His tongue licked a broad stripe over your lips, gathering your delicious wetness as he moaned. The tip of his tongue barely grazed your clit, making you jump and swear in sensitivity. He chuckled before licking at your entrance.

 

Your moan as his tongue entered you was almost drowned out by the possessive growl of the General as he enjoyed your taste. His hands were vices on your hips, pulling your cunt tight against his face. His groans felt delicious as he devoured you, making you gasp and thrust into him.

 

Slowly, he dragged his tongue towards your clit, slipping two fingers into your cunt. You nearly screamed as he began rubbing the little bundle of nerves inside you at the same time his mouth began sucking on your clit.

 

“Oh General! Fuck! General I’m gonna cum!”

 

He groaned deep, icy eyes flashing with excitement as he doubled his efforts. You were blushing straight down to your chest, your hips canting towards the General, desperate to cum. You screamed, fingers pulling at his flaming hair by the roots as your body convulsed beneath his ministrations. Your stretched hole clenched hard on the plug, sending you to heights of pleasure you didn’t realize were available to you.

 

You didn’t hear the delicious moans the General admitted as he drank your cum. Your pussy lips and cunt were pulsing with pleasure. Your mind was in a fog, your body twitching and sweating.  Your blood was thrumming in your veins, skin tingling as you enjoyed the after effects of your orgasm.

 

You were faintly aware of the General repositioning himself on top of you. Your hips jumped from the couch when you felt the head of his cock brush against your entrance. His lips were sucking at one of your nipples as his hands held your hips in place.

 

You screamed, loudly, when the General plunged back inside of you. Your cunt convulsing tiredly around him as he continued at a fast pace. Your fingers were clawing at his clothed back as you twisted and squirmed beneath him. Telling him you couldn’t take it. It was too much. It felt too good. He was going to break you.

 

“And I’ll put you back together again, precious,” he growled in your ear. “Haven’t I always put you back together? You can handle another. Just one more for me before dinner. You can trust me, y/n. I know what your body needs.”

 

You were gasping for breath, eyes glazed over in pleasure as he plunged inside your wet heat. He thumbed your breast as his lips sought the soft skin of your neck. He wanted to mark you. Mark you everywhere, and let the whole damned ship know what you were to him. His perfect little whore. Made to be fucked by him as often as possible. Stars! You were perfect.

 

You opened your mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Your cunt gave a last, tired squeeze as you orgasmed once again. Your head thrashed against the cushion as your arms pulled the General as close to you as possible.

 

You heard the General’s growl in your ear as his hips stuttered. Felt the warmth of his cum finally flood your abused cunt in sticky warmth. You whimpered as you slowly came down from your high. The General was panting in your ear, running his hands through your hair-which had somehow been released from the ponytail you had it in at some point.

 

With a groan of effort, he untangled himself from you, muttering a quick order to stay as he made his way to the fresher. A few minutes later, a once again pristine General Hux returned with a warm, wet washcloth. He carefully cleaned you, doing his best to avoid your over-sensitized clit.

 

“You did so well, y/n,” he praised as he kissed at your temples. “Soon enough I’ll take your ass as well. Did you enjoy it?”

 

You nodded weakly as he finished, groaned in displeasure as he slowly helped you to dress.

 

“Now, now, precious,” he chastised. “Our dinner will be coming shortly, and I don’t want anyone to see your beautiful body but me.” His kisses trailed from your cheek, to your jaw, to your neck. You gasped tiredly.

 

“General,” you moaned. “You wiped me out. Can’t possibly go again.”

 

He chuckled. “I can never get enough of you, y/n. Perhaps I just enjoy the taste of your skin on my tongue.” His eyes gleamed dangerously as he tasted the hollow of your throat if only to prove his point.

 

There was a knock at the door. The General straightened, taking a moment to fix your hair so that it would be more presentable before standing at parade rest beside you.

 

“Enter.”

 

An officer you didn’t recognize walked in, carrying two trays of the type of fine food the General had gotten you used to, as well as a chilled bottle of wine the General had noticed you preferred. You ignored the blush on your cheeks as he set the food down on the table in front of you. You tried not to wiggle in your seat, the plug in your ass impossible to ignore. He was good enough to not glance up at you or your bedraggled appearance before he gave the General a perfect salute, turning on the heel of his boot before walking away.

 

“Now, precious,” the General began as he sat beside you. “I have a request of you.”

 

You placed a napkin delicately on your lap before looking at him. You waited as he poured you both a glass of wine.

 

“I will be heading to the planet hosting the Gala before any actual celebrations. I will require an assistant for that short amount of time in order to conduct my business there as quickly and efficiently as possible. Any officer or lieutenant working under me would do, of course.” He looked at you from beneath his pale-gold lashes. “But I would vastly prefer it if I enjoyed the company of said assistant.”

 

“You want me to go with you.”

 

“I would like you to, yes.” The General straightened as if embarrassed by asking. “I have already received approval from the officer I’ve placed in charge of your career advancement. It is not a promotion, just a temporary assignment.”

 

You blushed, still feeling the effects of your many orgasms.  “You want to spend time with me.”

 

He chuckled, a light dusting of color on his high cheekbones. “I would have thought that would have been fairly obvious by now.” Clearing his throat, he took a sip of his wine. “Do not expect it to be a vacation. There is work that needs to be done, and I will not allow our dalliances to get in the way of the First Order’s needs.”

 

“I would be disappointed if you did, sir,” you said in all seriousness. “Your dedication to the Order is one of the chief things I admire about you.”

 

“Is that so, Officer?” he questioned, a small little smile on his face.

 

“That,” you started, coyly looking at him through your own fluttering lashes. “And your big cock, sir.”

 

The General smirked at you. “Of course, if you agree to this, y/n.” His voice went deliciously low. “You’ll be getting my big cock every night once work is completed. Perhaps we may even be able to continue what we started.”

 

He looked down at your lap, as though he could see through your clothes and flesh to the red butt plug he had inserted. You felt your blush deepen as you squirmed freely in your seat.

 

“How could I say no, sir? The rewards are far too tempting for me to resist.”

 

He smiled, moving your hair so that he could kiss the collar on your neck. “That’s my good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's been leaving comments on this fic. I honestly can't express how much your kind words mean to me <3 
> 
> Well, it seems the General is trying to get you to feel a bit more comfortable with certain things. Though, he is coming across as a bit possessive, isn't he? *dreamy sigh* I just can't get enough of possessive Hux.


	19. Sentator Dala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gala is fast approaching, and you and your General have touched down planetside. Unfortunately there's no alone time together before the General's very important business lunch with a First Order sympathetic Senator. Senator Dala. What follows is a brief, if extremely unnerving lunch.

You had only been given three days to pack. You had promised Molls that you would see her at the Gala, not mentioning the fact that you had already promised the General you would go. You had said goodbye to Mitaka, giving him both a hug and a kiss on his blushing cheek before you rushed through packing.

 

While both you and the General took the same shuttle down to your home planet—where the Gala was being held—but you were unable to speak to one another, due to the Stormtroopers and other officers on board. You couldn’t stop the little glances you sent his way, but he kept his eyes in front of him, even as he barked out orders.

 

You were forced to keep your face frozen in a mask of perfect professionalism, even as you rubbed your thighs together as you listened to your General’s harsh commands.

 

Finally, the shuttle touched down on a private landing bay.

 

“Officer l/n,” the General barked behind you.

 

Turning, you gave him a perfect salute. “Sir.”

 

“You will follow me. Do not bother with your things. They will be placed in your room.”

 

“Yes, sir.” You nodded, but he was already on his way out of the shuttle, Stormtroopers and officers clearing the way for him. You kept behind him, your official datapad in hand.

 

You didn’t have time to look around—but if you had, you would have noticed familiar territory. In fact, you were so focused on the General in front of you, you didn’t realize you had entered one of the most luxurious hotels planet-side, which happened to be owned by your mother’s family. That was until you saw the overly large portrait of your mother when her engagement to your father had been announced. Your step faltered slightly. Of course, this would be where the General would be staying. It was probably where the Gala would be held too.

 

The General stopped and turned to you. “I will be meeting with a Senator who is sympathetic to the First Order for lunch. You will join me. You’ve read your briefing, I assume?” There was no warmth in his voice, and very little in his eyes. There was a sneer that threatened to appear on his beautiful face.

 

He was not your lover here, you realized. He was your General.

 

You nodded, giving him a strong ‘yes, sir’ before following him into the restaurant attached to the hotel lobby. It had been years since you visited any of your family’s businesses. You had forgotten how lavish it all was. Black marble and plush red carpets and furnishings made you think it was designed specifically for the First Order. It was possible. If you remembered correctly, this particular place was built for and gifted to your mother after her marriage. Your father had been an avid supporter of the Empire, and the First Order after the Empire’s fall.

 

The Senator rose from her seat when she caught site of the General. She had very fine blonde hair, bright green eyes, and the perfectly serene face of one of your mother’s marble garden statues. You didn’t like the way she smiled at your General, nor how she gave him her delicate hand to kiss. You were seated in a very secluded area of the restaurant, which you were certain had already been swept and searched by the officers who were shuttled to the planet before you.

 

Your felt a flash of anger when the General accepted her hand, brushing his lips over her knuckles before taking his seat. A wave of his black-gloved hand instructed you to sit next to him. You laid your datapad on the table, tucking your feet demurely under your seat as waiters fluttered about.

 

The General waited until the wait staff left before pinning the Senator with his piercing eyes. “Now, Senator Dala, perhaps we can discuss business.”

 

The woman smiled benignly at the General, fluttering her eyelashes as a pale finger touched her mouth. “Of course, my dear General. I suppose you would like to speak about the upcoming vote in the Senate?” Her voice was sickenly sweet. “I assure you, there will be no further arming of the

Republic. We are most anxious to continue our hard-won peace.” Her tiny hand rested softly on your General’s arm.

 

“I am certain,” the General said dismissively, brushing aside her slender fingers. “There is also the threat of the Resistance.”

 

“Oh, Hux, darling,” the woman chuckled. “There’s little threat from that band of dirty extremists. Former Senator Organa is little more than the leader of a small band of terrorists. Surely nothing large enough to threaten the First Order.”

 

“Nevertheless, neither the Supreme Leader nor myself are willing to take the risk.” Beneath the table a cold leather glove touched your knee. If the other two occupants of the table noticed your jump, they made no sign of it.

 

“These extremists may be little more than flies in comparison with the might of the First Order,” the General continued as he slowly stroked up your thigh, giving your flesh a gentle squeeze. You tried your best not to squirm in your seat. He wasn’t even looking at you. “But they should not have been permitted to continue in the first place.”

 

The Senator gave your General a flirtatious smile, her hand caressing his leather clad hand even as its twin began parting your thighs to caress your dampening core. “They will burn themselves out soon enough. Rest assured, there are very few among the Senate that support the Resistance. There is very little, if any, benefit in doing so.”

 

There was a pause in the conversation as the food was brought out. The General’s finger briefly grazed your aching clit before leaving your heat.

 

“And yet,” the General continued once you were once again alone, his voice had gone dangerously dark. “The loathsome Resistance is still somehow being funded.”

 

“Oh,” the Senator waved dismissively as she began eating her meal with the kind of delicacy your mother had always tried to instill in you. “Only those sentimental enough to waste their wealth and influence on the now General Organa.”

 

“It would be beneficial should these traitorous Senators be dealt with,” the General hinted, his hand returning to beneath the table.

 

You nearly choked on a piece of vegetable when you felt two long fingers pull aside your new lace panties before plunging themselves in your wetness. The blush on your cheeks was difficult to miss, though thankfully the Senator didn’t seem to be interested in what the General’s new assistant was doing.

 

“Oh,” the woman purred. “I would be happy to give you some names. I’m certain given the right incentive . . .” You watched in horror as her lily-white hand slipped beneath the table. You bit your lip to keep yourself from biting her pretty head off. “Oh, Hux, it seems as though you may be interested in my proposal? Perhaps we could go somewhere a bit more private to further discuss this?” Finally the woman looked at you, her pointed glare making your gut seethe in fury.

 

The woman dared to touch the General. _Your_ General! He was hard because he was currently finger-fucking you! Your nipples were hard beneath your uniform, your cunt so soaked you could faintly hear the squelching sound of your arousal. Your General must be achingly hard. Your cunt was starting to tighten around those delicious digits.

 

“Officer l/n,” The General turned to you, his fingers leaving your hungry, aching cunt. “You will be brought to your temporary quarters and begin the work you have been debriefed on until further notice.”

 

You stared, wide-eyed at him. There was a delicious flush to his ears that was normally present when he was aroused, and his eyes were beautifully dark. This couldn’t be happening. He-he promised! He wouldn’t leave you on the brink like this! He certainly wouldn’t—you couldn’t even bring yourself to think it.

 

“Do you understand, Officer,” The growl could have stemmed from arousal, or anger. Both possibilities filled you with horror.

 

“Yes, sir,” you said meekly, picking up your datapad and smoothing your skirt without so much as a backward glance at the couple. Your blood boiled. Your grip on the datapad turned your knuckles white as you followed the Stormtrooper assigned to escort you.

 

To your surprise, you were brought to the penthouse. You knew this set of rooms well. It was typically where your family stayed whenever they were on this part of the planet, until they had an overly luxurious apartment built, that is.

 

It had no less than three bedrooms, including the Master Suit, completely marbled bathrooms, a fully stocked kitchen (which your family had never used), a lavish entertainment/sitting area, and a very large balcony with an open air Jacuzzi tub.

 

You explored a bit after the Stormtrooper had left you. Nothing seemed to have changed since your last stay here. You found your things placed in one of the smaller bedrooms—the one that shared a wall with the Master. You blushed, eyes stinging.

 

If the General did take up the Senator’s offer, you hoped he would at least be kind enough to go to her own rooms instead of bringing her here. Your heart ached in a horrible way as you laid yourself on the plush bed. You tried to do the tasks the General assigned to you, tried to push the thought of them out of your head. But as the hours passed, you grew more and more certain that you weren’t your General’s only whore. You doubted, as the light outside waned, if you were even his favorite.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no. Our dear General doesn't seem to be behaving himself. And not in the way we usually like. You can all thank AllofReylo for the angsty cliffhanger ending. :P Sadly, this will be my last chapter before I'm off for at least a week. Sorry! <3 I promise I'll make it up to you all!


	20. Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General returns later that night. You're not happy, and you make sure he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, bitches!

You woke ups slowly, soft little sighs escaping you as you felt a pair of soft lips kissed at your now bare shoulders and back. As you slowly came back to the waking world, you remembered the events of earlier that night. The General’s warm hands were caressing the naked flesh of your torso, long fingers softly stroking your nipples through the thin lace of your bra.

 

“General?” you groaned as teeth met your neck.

 

“You’re in the wrong bed, precious,” his low voice whispered in your ear.

 

You felt your skin heat up in indignation as you pushed him off of you. “Your bed was getting much too crowded for my tastes.” There was enough venom in your voice to give the General pause. Even in the dark, you could see his moment of hesitation before ordering the lights on 100%.

 

“What is this?” he asked, rising from the bed to stand in perfect parade rest. “You’ve never denied me. Are you tired from the journey?” His pale brows drew together. “I had thought you would wish to finish what we started earlier.”

 

“Oh, yes,” you spat as you to rose, keeping the bed between the both of you. “After you finished what that blonde little tart started, of course you would want more from me! You’re never fucking satisfied, are you?”

 

The General drew back for a moment, the surprise on his face quickly covered by a mask of indifference. “So, this is what you think of me? Have I not already assured you that you are the only one?”

 

You crossed your arms. “Yes, the only one aboard the _Finalizer_ who you felt would be willing to submit to your advances. You’ve admitted that as well!”

 

The General’s face reddened as strode around the bed to you, backing you up against the wall until there was nowhere to go. “Is that all you think of yourself?” He growled.

 

“What?” you snapped. “That I’m your whore? What else am I to think? You’ve called me that many times before!”

 

“During sex or our games, yes!” he thundered, hands grabbing at your arms to pull you to him. “But that’s all it was! I have _never_ thought of you as a whore, so do not insult yourself!”

 

“What does it even matter?” You pushed against his chest, trying to get away without injuring either of you. “Even if you don’t think of me that way, that’s clearly what I am! What we all are to you!” There were tears—which you were determined to ignore—streaming down your face. Your voice had gone up several octaves, and your body was shaking in rage.

 

The General pressed you to the wall, one hand grasping your jaw to force you to look at him. “There is no one but you, and there will never be anyone but you so long as you consent to stay! Do you think I would throw away such a jewel of a partner for someone as loathsome as Senator Dala? I am not a fool, y/n!”

 

“Why did you send me away, if not to keep me from seeing your other dalliance? Why were you back so late?” You tried shaking your head, tried to get away.

 

“Officer, cease this foolishness, and let me speak! We will discuss this as adults and partners, not as jealous children!” His body pressed yours to the wall, his heat engulfing you as the tell-tale sign of his arousal pressed itself against you.

 

You shuddered, face wet with tears as your will to fight fled. You weren’t aroused. You weren’t tempted to forgive him with the promise of another quick fuck. You were defeated. The images of a woman so like the one your mother tried to turn you into, wrapped around the General’s beautiful form made your chest feel painfully tight. You looked at him with watery eyes.

 

“Why?” your voice had gone hoarse.

 

The General sighed, bringing you over to the bed. You expected him to push you down, finish stripping you before trying to convince you of whatever it was. You were tired. Instead he had you sit down, even draped your shirt around your shoulders. He allowed himself to squat before you, soft fingers turning your head so that you looked at him once more. There was something . . . warm in his eyes. You had seen it before.

 

“Y/n,” the General’s voice was gentle. “Senator Dala has always been . . . inappropriate in her dealings. Nevertheless, she is an important ally of the First Order—for now. I have never accepted her advances, and never will. You—beautiful, warm, perfect you—have nothing to fear from her or anyone.”

 

“Why did you send me away?” you asked, hating how weak you sounded.

 

“Her behavior was obviously causing you distress. I thought I could distract you in a way that would have pleased the both of us, but I was mistaken. Once it became clear that the Senator was purposefully baiting you, I had no choice. Better to send you to our rooms and have the evening with you than to subject you to that harpy.” His face was very serious, beautiful blue eyes staring up at you. “As for how late I was coming back, the Senator saw to it to be as infuriating as possible. Once I had finally managed to end the deal I rushed back here to be with you.”

 

You blinked, one or two drops still falling from your eyes. “You . . . have no interest in her?”

 

He smiled gently, taking one of your hands to kiss. “No, precious. I have eyes only for you, and you never leave me unsatisfied.” A dangerous light gleamed in his eyes. “I can never get enough of you, never have my fill. Even were I gifted with an empress, I would only have her watch as I gave myself to you. Perhaps make her your handmaiden.”

 

His lips were trailing up your arms. “In our game, you’re my whore, y/n. In reality you’re my partner. You would be my Empress and queen. Mine and only mine.” He kissed your shoulder before looking at you dead in the face. “I am yours, y/n. Just as you are mine, I am yours and no other shall ever have me.”

 

You were choking on tears, but for a different reason as you allowed his words to caress your soul, even as his hands did your body. “Promise me, sir.”

 

He rested his forehead against yours, fingers gently caressing your face. “I swear it. Even on the First Order I swear it.”

 

He didn’t kiss you. Not the way you wanted him to, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care as he gently stripped you of your clothing, laying you down on the bed. “General,” you moaned as he settled himself between your legs, his tongue dipping between your slickening folds.

 

“My empress,” he groaned as he kissed you there. “Your general bows before you. Let me serve you.”

 

Slowly, the pain in your chest made way for warmth. Your hands caressed his fiery locks as his blue eyes flashed up at you. You groaned as he pleasured you slowly, working you higher and higher with a steadiness that stole your breath. He groaned as your sweetness spilled into his mouth, thanking you for the gift of being able to pleasure you.

 

You were panting by the time he kissed up your over-heated body, praising you for how beautiful, how delicious, how generous you were for allowing him the honor. You almost wanted the sweetness, the gentleness he was showing you. And perhaps in another time you’d revel in the warmth as he fucked you like this, wanting so much to show you something he couldn’t explain—you already blissful from your first orgasm.

 

But there was something dark and vengeful stirring in your gut. He was _your_ General! The image of the Senator still burned brightly in your mind, but he was _yours._ You flipped him, pinning his wrists by his head as you growled at him.

 

“You’re _mine_!” You saw a flash of surprise before he grinned like a cat with milk.

 

“Yes, your highness,” whispered before slipping his wrists from your grasp. His pale hands went to his fly, drawing out his already stiffened cock for you to play with. He smirked at your surprise. “Take what is yours, precious. Claim me.”

 

You groaned, moving so you could take his cock down your throat. The General, admittedly, had been expecting something much different, and so he couldn’t catch the deep groan, couldn’t keep it in his chest before it slipped from his lips. His hands tangled themselves gently in your hair as you explored your prize.

 

“Mine,” you muttered every time you came up for air. “Mine,” you groaned as your lips kissed their way up and down his straining cock. “Mine!” you claimed before plunging him deep in your throat, your lips kissing the trimmed ginger hairs they found at his base. You groaned, trying to keep yourself there as you felt the General thrust his hips up.

 

“I want to cum in your mouth,” the General confessed, breathless. “Please, my lady, I want to cum in your mouth so badly! Please let me cum!”

 

His begging sent shivers up your spine. You sucked on him as you slowly pulled your mouth from his beautiful cock. You grinned as you heard what could have been a whimper escape the General. Nevertheless, he didn’t force you back on his cock, didn’t grab you and thrust himself inside. His hands left your hair, gripping the blanket beneath the both of you.

 

He didn’t beg for you to finish him. Didn’t plead for you to let him cum. Not out loud. His eyes were pleading, even as his cheeks flushed with desire. You watched as he bit his lip, trying to keep from debasing himself too much.

 

You decided to be nice.

 

You gasped as you sunk yourself on him. Your hands were on his still-clothed chest, keeping you up as you started riding him. His hands were on your hips, but he wasn’t controlling your pace. Just resting there, feeling you as you fucked yourself on him.

 

“You’re mine, General,” you growled at him. “Do you understand that? No one else can have you!”

 

He groaned, bucking up into you. “Yes! Yes! Fucking claim me! My cock is fucking yours!”

 

“Of course it is!” You groaned as you repositioned yourself, leaning back to allow him to go deeper. “No one else fucks as well as I do.”

 

“Fuck, no!” he agreed, his body shuddering beneath you. “Best fucking cunt I’ve ever had. You always feel so fucking good!”

 

“Touch my clit, General,” you commanded, fucking him as hard as you could. “Make me fucking cum!”

 

His thumb attacked your clit, rubbing furiously as he begged for you to cum. He wanted to feel you tighten. Wanted to feel your cum all over him.

 

“Want to fucking smell like you all fucking week. Next time the Senator tries anything, she’ll smell you all over me!”

 

That was what made you cum. You gasped and shuddered above him, riding out your orgasm until you were forced to collapse on top of him in exhaustion.

 

Without leaving your cunt, the General was able to turn you over so that he was on top, fucking into you as hard as he could until his groaned in release.

 

For a moment you both lay there, trying to catch your breath. His face was nuzzled into your neck, lips laying light kisses all over your delicate skin. You felt his cum drip from you, his softening cock unable to keep it all inside. You shuddered in pleasure at the feeling.

 

With one final kiss to your temple, he untangled himself from you. You watched as he tucked himself away before heading to the fresher. You sighed happily as you closed your eyes. You heard the water running, but frowned when it didn’t shut off after a few minutes.

 

He returned, his shirt sleeves rolled up his arms. You bit your lip at how good he looked. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he picked you up, bringing you to the steam-filled room. He normally made sure you were cleaned up after fucking you, but you were expecting another warm washcloth. Instead he had filled the large bathtub up with steaming hot water, adding calming oils and bubbles.

 

You blushed at how carefully he laid you into the hot water. You said nothing as he untangled the mess your hair had gotten into. His hands were gentle as he washed and detangled your hair, a small secret smile on his lips. You sighed as he started rubbing soap into your skin, taking his time to massage at your tense shoulders. You were melting, eyes closing in pleasure. When you were both clean and fully relaxed, you felt his lips at your temple again.

 

“Dinner will be ready in 45 minutes, precious. Relax until then.”

 

You blinked up at him sleepily as he moved a wet strand of your hair behind your ear. His face was serious, his eyes searching for something. What exactly he was searching for, you didn’t know. When at last it seemed that he found it, his face relaxed, just a bit. His eyes were warm as they looked at you.

 

“Even with all her connections, I would rather see Senator Dala thrown out of an airlock than let her have what she wants.” His thumb, wet from the bath water, caressed your lower lip. “And I would sacrifice every political advantage the First Order has rather than give you up. Never underestimate what you are to me, precious. You are mine. I am yours. There is nothing else to discuss.”

 

You shivered in the water, blushing furiously. That of course, only made the General smirk as he straightened himself.

 

“I’ll call for you when dinner is ready, precious.” And like that, he was gone.

 

You groaned once he left, wrapping your arms around yourself. You didn’t feel much better at the situation. Maybe what he said was true. Maybe you meant more to him than a quick fuck whenever he felt the need. But you still hated the image of the Senator in your mind, and some twisted feeling in your gut made you think this wouldn’t be the last you saw of her.

 

You waited until the water cooled before you left the tub, wrapping a warm and fluffy towel around yourself. You drained the water, rinsing the tub once it was empty before you went to get ready for dinner.

 

Once again, you had been expecting the usual ready-made meal. Which explained why it took you a full minute to make sense of what you were presented with once you got to the kitchen. The General was glaring at a recipe on his data pad as he stirred at something on the stove.

 

“General?” you asked as you entered the room, a deliciously familiar smell greeted you.

 

“Ah,” the General turned to you, his ears red. “It’s almost ready, y/n.”

 

Curious, you approached him, seeing relatively common recipe for a type of a stew traditional to your planet. It just so happened to be one of your favorites. Your mouth watered at the smell, though you frowned at the recipe.

 

“Is there something wrong, y/n?” The General’s brows were furrowed, concerned.

 

You didn’t say a word as you found yourself at the spice cabinet, grabbing this and that to add. Most noticeably, you grabbed some turmeric and a little bit of nutmeg.

 

The General stepped away from the simmering pot, watching as you added in the additional spices, stirring everything together before testing your improvement with a silver spoon at your lips.

 

“Mmmmm,” you groaned happily. “That’s much better.”

 

His ears were an even deeper shade of red. “None of the recipes I looked through called for any of that.”

 

“Oh,” you said, clearing away the mess. “But half the fun of this dish is adding this and that until you have your own recipe!” You smiled at him, holding a spoon out for him to taste. “This one was my grandmother’s, and my favorite.”

 

He looked dubiously at the contents of the spoon before allowing you to feed him the taste. His eyes lit up hungrily once he had it. “That’s . . . actually quite delicious.”

 

You blushed before kissing the corner of his mouth, your tongue darting to clean up traces of the stew that had escaped. “I’m glad you think so,” you purred, watching his eyes darken.

 

“Dinner first, precious.” His hand was at your hip, drawing you closer to him as he growled. “Then I’ll give you everything I have.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda sorta sorry for messing with your feelings. Not sure if I hit everything I wanted to in this chapter, but ah well. :P Not the last time we'll see our least favorite Senator.


	21. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter in Hux's point of view. What does the General really think of our dear reader?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of sleeping, I wrote this. *le sigh* Just couldn't get it out of my head guys. It needed to be free! Enjoy :P

Second night planetside. Hux had closed the blinds so that they were in complete darkness. You lay exhausted by his side, dead to the world after his ruthless fucking hours before. Hux had greeted the previous morning by burying himself in you for a good hour before readying for a day filled with endless meetings and political posturing.

 

At the end of it he had led you back to your shared rooms, instructing you to finish the work you had left undone the previous night. Yes, he had to meet with Senator Dala. No, he didn’t want to subject you to her filth a second time. Yes, he would be back as soon as he possibly could. He had hoped that the previous night’s allowance would have eased your fears, and yet he could not miss the flash of irritation and jealousy in your eyes.

 

Women.

 

And so he made sure that you were sent the most lavish flower arrangement during his absence. Women liked knowing their men thought of them when away, didn’t they? He certainly enjoyed the knowledge that you thought of him during the brief periods he was unable to call on you. His cock twitched at the thought of the steamy messages sent his way.

 

Senator Dala, of course, was inexcusable once again, setting his teeth on edge and his carefully controlled temper flaring. What was worse was how the meeting dragged on so that he had no time to take a walk and clear his head before returning to you. The turbo lift up at least allowed him to tamp his rage down to manageable levels well-hidden by his icy façade.

 

He needn’t have worried.

 

It seems that you were already well aware of what he needed. That, or your own feelings of jealousy whispered the suggestion to you.

 

He didn’t care, really. The sight of you completely naked on the large bed of the Master suit was well worth Dala’s irritation.

 

You had encouraged him to use you, reminding him again and again that you were his to play with. You thanked him for his attentions, for his generosity—thanked him for using you like a fuck doll, and he came with a roar as he listened to your delicious praise. He could get used to that.

 

He could get used to your beautifully warm, naked body pressed up tight against him. He mused as he held you close, burying his nose in your hair to take in your delicious scent. The bed was easily twice as large as the one he had aboard the _Finalizer_ , and much bigger than either of you needed based on how little space you were both determined to take.

 

He stroked the soft skin of your belly, reveling in the feeling as you pressed your ass further into him as a response. You were so soft. An unwelcome voice whispered in the back of his mind, warning him of getting soft. It sounded far too much like Brendol Hux for his liking, and so he ignored it…mostly. An image of large brown eyes blinking up at him in terror flashed before him. He buried his nose deeper in your hair.

 

You muttered something in your sleep, turning to face him before pressing yourself against his side. Hux almost smiled, taking a moment to brush his lips against your forehead in the way you liked. In sleep—as in waking—you shuddered, moving even closer. This felt good, having you press up against him like this. He liked the way you felt laying on top of him on the couch he kept in his office for particularly late nights. But then, you had nowhere to go. Something about having as much room as you now did, but still feeling you press yourself so tightly—it was an intoxicating feeling.

 

He could get used to this.

 

Which, of course, was far too dangerous than he should be comfortable with.

 

You were a good fuck, he told himself. You bent to his will perfectly—so eager to please him. And yet . . . and yet the jealousy you showed stirred something inside him he hadn’t had time to analyze.

 

Perhaps, he mused as his hand cupped your ass gently, that was why he couldn’t sleep tonight.

 

He wanted you. That was easy to understand. He didn’t have to look further into that particular thought. You were beautiful. You were willing to do almost anything he could possibly desire. You not only played his games, but thought of delicious ones of your own. You felt divine. He wanted you.

 

And—he squeezed your ass, delighting in the soft whimper that escaped your lips—there was no reason why he couldn’t have you. No reason at all why he should deny himself the pleasure you gave him. He never imagined lying beside you as you slept could feel so good. Your soft skin felt so delicious against his side—his sleeping shirt having ridden up in your wigglings. Why not indulge? Waking up to you ready and willing to be fucked—especially having been fucked so thoroughly the night before—it was almost too good to be true. And that gave him pause.

 

This was what he wanted. This was exactly what he wanted. But you hadn’t put up a fight. It’s not that he wanted to force you, it’s just that—he never got what he wanted if he didn’t fight for it first. He never got what he wanted without leaving a trail of bodies behind him. A quick fuck was one thing, but what stirred in his mind seemed much more . . . more.

 

His brow furrowed as he pulled you tighter against him. Why shouldn’t he take what he wants? Especially when it was so freely given? What could possibly possess him to waste such an opportunity when it presented itself? Nothing. General Armitage Hux got what he wanted. And he wanted you.

 

You stirred slightly in your sleep, a soft moan escaping your chest. Curious, he felt between your legs. He shouldn’t have been surprised at how sopping wet you were. It brought a dark smile to his face.

 

Gently—so he wouldn’t wake you right away—he positioned you on your back, himself he held between your legs. His fingers explored you, rubbed you, entered you, held you open. His tongue caressed your sweet folds, he allowed himself a deep groan of satisfaction. You always tasted so sweet, even after he came twice inside of you. You were overpowering.

 

Slowly, you woke to his ministrations. Your fingers tangled in his un-styled locks, gently tugging at the ginger strands. You canted your hips to feel more of him, moaning his title.

 

He groaned as he tasted the rush of your orgasm—allowing himself to indulge in drinking you down. He would never get enough.

 

Hux kissed at your face as he positioned himself between your legs, his throbbing cock slipping comfortably into your soaking entrance. He delighted in your small gasp—the soft little groans you couldn’t hold back. It was only after you clenched around him twice as you whimpered that he finally allowed himself to come once again. Your name was whispered between gritted teeth.

 

He fell beside you, smiling when you didn’t wait to be pulled tight against him again.

 

“What did you dream of this time?” he asked, voice groggy with sex and sleep.

 

He couldn’t see your adorable blush, but he knew it was there. For such a filthy girl, you somehow seemed so innocent at times.

 

“Y-you were taking me from . . . behind, sir,” she confessed. “I wasn’t afraid and—and you made me feel so good.”

 

He could hear the exhaustion in your voice. It was still three full hours before either of you needed to ready yourselves for the day. He kissed your forehead, soothing you by stroking your hair gently.

 

“And that’s how it will be once you’re comfortable enough,” he stated.

 

“I may be comfortable now,” you offered.

 

He thought on that a moment. Currently you were comfortable with the largest plug—the one with a vibrator hidden inside. Which means you could comfortably take his cock—at least on the physical level. But there was still hesitance in your gaze, and with all that was happening with the Senator . . . It was possible you were pushing yourself too quickly in an effort to please him. While the idea was flattering, it was much too concerning to be considered.

 

No, he thought. He would not ruin something that could bring so much pleasure to the both of you. You had a bad experience, and that was something that you wouldn’t just get over. Physically, you could take him. But you weren’t ready yet.

 

He stroked your back, laying soft kisses on the top of your head. “Trust me, y/n,” he whispered, his voice as low as he could comfortably make it. “I never want to hurt you.”

 

“I know,” you answered tiredly before burying your face in his neck. Your breathing was already even, steadily slowing down as sleep claimed you once again.

 

General Hux knew what he wanted. And he wanted you. In his bed. For longer than just a brief trip planet side. And General Armitage Hux always got what he wanted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning at least two more chapters through Hux's eyes, so let me know what you think of it! The story will still be shown through the Reader, but we're getting closer to the time where we may want to see another perspective, so to speak. I know I've written Hux's point of view before, but never anything this long :P


	22. To Whom You Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive and unwelcome gift from your mother. The General has a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys! We're so close to the Gala, and sooooooo close to where I envisioned this fic going. There is a particular scene I've been working up towards and while you guys don't get to see it yet . . . trust me, it'll be worth it, ok?

You stood in the sitting room of the quarters you were temporarily sharing with the General. Earlier in the day you attended three meetings alongside him before he sent you back to your quarters with reports for you to work on before that evening. He had things he needed to pick up for the Gala tomorrow, and –as they were of a sensitive nature—you were not allowed to follow.

 

Before you lay three opened boxes, the contents of which lay sprawling on the couch. Well, that wasn’t completely true. One of them took up the arm chair. You held your datapad in your hands, you didn’t even have to look at the message to know who they were from.

 

_Y/n,_

_I know that you’ve been very busy with whatever it is you do now, and might not have had the chance to take a look at the latest fashions. I would appreciate it if you chose one of these gowns to wear to tomorrow’s Gala, seeing as many of our friends will be in attendance as well. Oh, and do read up on the three potential suitors I’ve sent you information on. Surely you’ll be able to find one of them to your liking. Really, dear, you shouldn’t be so picky._

_Your loving Mother_

You didn’t know which was worse—the dresses, or the men she was thinking of selling you off to. You had already taken pictures of the dresses, and sent them off to Molls—who had just arrived, but was staying at a different hotel. Her response was immediate.

 

 

_Y/n,_

_I love you, but if you wear any of those crimes against vision, I will personally douse you in alcohol and set you on fire._

_Love Molls_

You sighed. It was true that you hadn’t actually thought much about actually attending the Gala. There was a dress maker in town you liked, and if you called in several favors—and perhaps ordered an entirely new wardrobe at a later date—he might actually be able to find something and adjust it to your size. It’s not like you changed much since the last time you requested a dress—when you graduated from the Academy.

 

Your eyes shut tight as an unwanted memory rose to the surface of your mind. There was no use in spoiling what time you had here with that sort of nonsense.

 

You were about to send a message to the dress maker when the door to the penthouse opened, and several uniformed First Order officers strode in carrying several packages, a couple of clothing bags, and food. Behind them, the General strode in, a pleased look on his face.

 

His face changed to confusion when he saw what was in front of you. It was a small change, of course. But you had spent enough time with him at this point to notice.

 

“And what do we have here?” he asked, gesturing to the fluff and glitz your mother had sent you.

 

“My mother’s honest efforts to make sure I don’t embarrass her tomorrow.”

 

The General pinched at a pink gauzy material between his fingers. “These are considered acceptable?”

 

“According to mother, they’re the latest fashions.”

 

The three officers left shortly after delivering their burdens.

 

The General looked at you very seriously. “Please tell me you don’t actually like them.”

 

“Of course not!” you exclaimed, your face red. You tossed the datapad in your hand onto the couch without looking at it, your body feeling the urge to pace. “I never like any of the dresses she chooses for me! It’s why I always avoid coming to these things! Well, it’s part of the reason I avoid them. Between her insisting I look like some supped up trophy wife, and the awful men she always makes me dance with—any of whom she’d be pleased to sell me to—it’s a wonder I’ve gone to more than one!”

 

The General frowned. “You’re mother wants to sell you? You belong to the First Order. You are not a slave.”

 

You turned, eyes blazing at him. “I might as well be! The only reason I haven’t been sold for more political influence or wealth was _because_ I joined the First Order when I did. My elder sister’s already married, and my little sister’s too young.” You resumed your frantic pacing, fists clenched.  
“All of my brothers are already paired off with daughters of influential families—well all except for my little brother. He’s in the Order too, though he’s not graduated from the Academy quite yet. And she wonders why I never call or visit. Why should I? How many ‘eligible’ men will happen to be visiting while I’m there? Is it so wrong of me to actually want to _do_ something with my life?”

 

The General’s face grew dark. “I will not allow you to be sold like a slave at auction. You belong to the Order, and to me.”

 

You turned to him again. “Father respects and supports the Order. He was proud when I informed him of my decision to join. I’m the first in the family, though I suspect he wanted one of the older boys to join as well.” Your hand tangled itself in your hair, fisting it in frustration. “But mother was a wealthy heiress. All she cares about is how many grandbabies she gets, and what advantage this marriage or that will give the family.”

 

“I was lead to believe your mother had very little to do with your family’s business.”

 

You sighed, plopping on the arm of a chair in defeat. “She doesn’t. My uncle controls the business, but he never had any kids. Mom’s had eleven, twelve if you count the baby that was never born.” A sharp ache lodged itself in your gut for a moment, and you shook your head. “We don’t talk about that one.”

 

The General stared at you for a moment—hands behind his back—before releasing a deep sigh. “Well, so long as you are in the Order, she cannot force you to do anything against your wishes. And so long as you are my good girl—I hardly think it’s necessary to inform you I will never allow another man to touch you.”

 

You sighed. You tried to give him a smile, but it was too forced.

 

He took your hand.

 

“It’s obvious that you are upset over more than just a dress, and I’m not sure how I will be able to help. However—“ he led you to the bedroom, opening the closet. “Perhaps I can assist in this one concern.”

 

There were two clothing bags, one of which he zipped open. You gasped slightly, raising your hand to your mouth.

 

A very sleek black gown greeted you, its halter neck studded with white and red jewels that would draw all kinds of attention to the deep plunge. He took it out of its protective bag for your inspection. It wasn’t backless—thankfully enough—but there was a deep cut that would show off your legs whenever you walked. Another cut in the black fabric showed a deep red train that would flow out behind you.

 

“It’s gorgeous,” you whispered.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” There was a satisfied grin on his face. “I had it made especially for you. Every man who sees you in this will want you.”

 

“I thought you wouldn’t allow another man to touch me,” you teased as your fingers took in the softness of the gown. There was boning in the bodice.

 

“There is something exhilarating about knowing that the woman every man wants to bed is the same woman sharing yours.”

 

He zipped the dress back in the bag before hanging it beside his ceremonial uniform. When his attention was back on you, he wrapped you in his embrace.

 

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of fucking—and soon the entire galaxy will see you and wonder how a goddess found herself among mere mortals.”

 

You blushed brightly. Pressing your hands against your burning cheeks, you hid your face in his chest. “You—you don’t normally speak like this, sir.”

 

“No, but perhaps I should,” his finger tucked itself underneath your chin, drawing your face up to look at him. “I dislike seeing you upset. I want you to know you’re the only woman I want. I want everyone tomorrow night to see you as I do. And when the Gala is over, and I bring you back to my bed, I want you to know that I’m fortunate to have you there.”

 

“Is—Is this because of my mother?”

 

A look of distaste passed across the General’s face. “You are a valuable officer, y/n. The idea that anyone could see what you are capable of and believe your only use is marriage and motherhood.” He shook his head. “Those are very find things, of course. But if it is not what you want, then it is a waste of time and talent should you be forced onto that path.”

 

You smiled. That was exactly what you had tried to tell your mother—countless times. It was what your father had accepted without second thought. That the General seemed to realize that your career meant more to you than being some rich lord’s trophy wife . . .

 

You were looking at his lips—the desire to kiss him stronger than ever. You watched as his tongue poked out, wetting them. He was looking at your mouth, leaning in ever so slightly . . .

 

 

BOOM!

 

An explosion from outside startled you, and you rushed to the balcony to see what was going on. Had the Resistance infiltrated your planet? Were you under attack?

 

There was another scream into the sky before a burst of color erupted into the sky.

 

Relief flooded your chest.

 

It was only fireworks.

 

A deep chuckle sounded behind you—a pair of strong hands grasped your hips as soft lips grazed your neck. “I didn’t realize you enjoyed fireworks so much. I would have ordered them sooner.”

 

“You—you ordered them?” you asked, attempting to turn to face him—but his hold on you was strong.

 

“A test,” he explained. “Tomorrow night’s will be much grander. But I thought you might like to have a preview of it.”

 

You squirmed as his hand went to your breast, squeezing the supple flesh. “Everyone can see them.”

 

“Well, yes,” he conceded as a burst of red and blue bounced down from the sky. “Which means no one will be looking this way.”

 

Your upper half was pushed towards the banister, forcing you to stick out your ass—right into the General’s crotch.

 

You moaned as he rubbed his still clothed cock against you. His hands pulled up your skirt, pulling aside the crotch of your panties to rub at your already stiffening clit. You bit your lip as you felt warmth flood your cunt.

 

“Take off your shirt,” the General ordered as he unclicked his belt. “I want you here.”

 

Your fingers were on the top button before you hesitated. “Y-yellow, sir?”

 

“Is that a question, y/n?”

 

“It’s just that . . . we’re technically in public, and—“

 

He bent down, his lips pressing themselves behind your ear. “The moment you wish me to stop, I will.”

 

You relaxed against him as your fingers divested you of your shirt. He all but tore it from your shoulders, tossing it into the room behind him. The blunt head of his cock prodded your rapidly flooding entrance as his hands grasped your breasts through the thin lace of your bra.

 

You couldn’t stop the gasp escaping from you as he sucked a mark into the flesh of your throat. Groaning himself, the General thrust himself inside of you.

 

He was quick as he pounded into you, one hand moving to rub at your clit. Above you there were bursts of gorgeous colors in the shapes of flowers and stars. You gazed at them even as the General brought you to a shuddering climax—your cries drowned out by the explosions above you.

 

The General groaned your name in your ear, his arms tightening around you as pumped you full of his hot cum. You found yourself groaning at the feeling. You loved it when he spilled himself inside you.

 

For a moment neither of you moved, panting in your release as the fireworks slowly dwindled. He was warm at your back, and his lips were on your throat again. You groaned, clenching around his softening cock.

 

“The food will be cold,” you warned.

 

“So we’ll eat it cold. I daresay the food will be better tomorrow anyhow.”

 

Still, he kissed behind your ear before he drew himself away. Your legs were shaking as he led you back into the apartments, shutting the balcony window behind you.

 

“I will dance with you once at the Gala,” the General mentioned, his high cheekbones dusted in a light pink. “It is acceptable for a single dance between a General and his temporary assistant.”

 

You smiled, warmth having settled in your stomach. “Perfectly acceptable. Especially when said assistant is the daughter of a prominent member of the former Empire.”

 

He returned your smile, darker and more dangerous as he pulled out your chair for you to sit.. “Just keep in mind—as you are being wooed and courted by men inferior to you—just to whom you belong.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that random fitting the General had Reader do? The one for "new uniforms" that he needed Reader for because he thinks she has the perfect body? :P sneaky bastard plays a long game
> 
> So in more personal news, I've officially accepted a second job. Gotta pay those loans off somehow, amiright? So my already infrequent updates will be...well, they'll be there. I just can't promise how often.
> 
>  
> 
> In even more personal news: I was actually going to post this chapter tomorrow, but had a change of plans. My little sister has lost a friend to a car accident, and I'm taking her away after work tomorrow to try to get her mind off it for a little while. I'm really, really bad with comforting people, so the best I can do is distract her. If anyone would mind just sending positive thoughts her way, I would really appreciate it. I hate seeing her like this and not being able to do anything to make it better 3


	23. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's very short, but I've decided to split the Gala up into a few chapters. Seemed like a good place to end this one, and I really just wanted to get something out today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I'm curious and a little concerned about how I'm writing the General. I'm a huge believer that characters should be changing throughout the story, but I've become concerned that the General has perhaps changed too much from the start. What do you guys think? Any comments on the matter would be appreciated, thank you <3

As it turned out, the General had seen fit to remind you just to whom you belonged twice more before you begged time to get ready for the next day. This entailed a very long soak in a tub full of scented oils to soften your skin (with a lovely, soothing mask and a glass of wine), shaving almost all your body hair off, washing and conditioning your hair with the very expensive stuff your mother insisted on sending you, rubbing no less than three different lotions and oils onto your skin—the General was happy to help with that—and allowing a top of the line droid to make your hands look like a fine lady’s.

 

“Is all this really necessary?” the General asked as he took time to fully massage a tingling oil onto your breasts—far more time than necessary.

 

“It is for the daughter of the l/n family,” you bit back a moan, throwing him a mean glare at his teasing.

 

“You’re already beautiful and soft to the touch,” he kissed your neck, further agitating the ache between your legs. “What’s the point of this exactly?” he asked, holding up an oily hand. “Is this supposed to burn?”

 

“It’s supposed to make them look . . . firmer.” You blushed fiercely.

 

“Firmer?”

 

“Well, firmer for women who have—uh—large tracks of land?” You cleared your throat. “For women who aren’t as overly endowed, it’s supposed to make them look bigger.”

 

“That’s ridiculous,” he said with a sneer.

 

“I agree . . . but mother insists.”

 

“I will guarantee you that you will be the most desirable looking woman at the Gala without any of this pseudo nonsense.”

 

You smirked at him through the mirror. “Then why are you still rubbing?”

 

He bit your lobe, smacking your ass before turning on his heel. “Just testing how firm you are, precious.”

 

Later, as you tried to sleep, the General insisted on proving just how desirable he found you. By your third orgasm, you had to threaten him with sleeping in one of the other rooms before he finally let you rest. He held you tightly, chuckling to himself as you mumbled about how insatiable he was.

 

 

 

And now—the day of the Gala—you were just putting the finishing touches on your hair. You bit your lip as you looked at yourself, striking in the dress the General had gifted you. Mother would be pleased at how well you looked, though you doubt she would let the fact that you weren’t wearing one of _her_ dresses slide. You sighed, adjusting your choker underneath the fabric of the halter. At least the black silk covered it. You would have a hard time explaining _that_ to your parent’s friends.

 

You were in one of the other bedrooms—the one you had assumed had been meant for you. It was easier getting ready without the General leering at you in a way that made your pulse quicken.

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

“I’m decent,” you called, adjusting a few more curls.

 

The General stepped into the room in full dress uniform—and a delicious sight he made too. His hair just as neatly styled as it ever was made a beautiful contrast to the jet black uniform, decorated here and there with medals he had earned. You blinked at the blood red sash across his chest, taking a moment to look back at your train.

 

“General . . . did you—“

 

“Match your dress to my dress uniform?” he asked, a delicious smirk on his face. “Why, yes, I did. And what a fine looking match we’ll make when I steal you away for our dance.”

 

You raised a brow at him. “Making a statement, sir?”

 

His gloved hand stroked the bare portion of your back, making you shiver. “You are mine. Whether or not I come out and claim you for all to hear—this will certainly put a few ideas into people’s heads.”

 

“Is that wise, sir?” you asked. “I-I had thought you wanted to keep things private.”

 

“And they still will be,” he explained as he moved you infront of the mirror. “Others will only guess. Only we will know for certain. I look forward to seeing the faces of the men your mother wishes you to dance with when they see us together.”

 

You did make quite the pair, you thought as the General caresses your bare shoulder with his lips. Standing behind you—a possessive arm pulling at your waist—he looked like he owned you. Like he should own you. You shivered, grasping onto his arm.

 

“One last thing, precious,” the General stated. “Close your eyes.”

 

“While I always enjoy your attentions, sir, we’ll be late,” you protested, turning your face away from his questing mouth.

 

His deep chuckle reverberated in your ears as he kissed the skin behind one. “Not that, precious. Now close them.”

 

Sighing like a long suffering lover, you closed your eyes. You felt something weighty against your chest before something fastened itself to your neck.

 

“Open,” he commanded.

 

You peaked your eyes open, nearly gasping as you saw a star had been placed around your neck. Ice white jewels were fashioned into a seven pointed star, held together with strands of delicate silver.

 

“S-sir,” you stuttered.

 

“Is it too much?” the General asked, small lines appearing around his brow the only show of concern.

 

“It’s . . . “ you sighed. “It’s beautiful, and you’re spoiling me.”

 

“You deserve to be spoiled—just a little,” he stated, tucking one curl behind your ear. “Not because I’m presenting you to someone, or expecting anything from you.” Your eyes were misting slightly. “But because you deserve to be spoiled—for the sake of it.”

 

You kissed him—closer to his mouth than perhaps was safe—but you kissed him with all the warmth and feeling currently coursing through you. You heard the slight intake of breath—felt how his lips pressed closer to yours than they had ever dared venture—then felt the cold air as he moved away. He was still pressed up tight to you, but his face was now in your hair, his beautiful eyes staring at you through the mirror. You were blushing.

 

“An officer will provide you an escort,” he said, his voice a bit darker than you were expecting. “I look forward to our dance.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who sent positive thoughts to my sister, thank you. She's doing much better, though she's still understandably emotional. I really appreciate all the vibes sent her way. 
> 
> I'm hoping the next (much longer) chapter will be out by the end of next week, so keep fingers crossed. And buckle up because things won't go smoothly for poor Reader.


	24. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gala is finally here! Will the Reader enjoy herself in the arms of her handsome General? Or will something or someone come along to ruin things? Hmmmmm.......

You checked over your appearance once more in the full length mirror. Your shoes were thankfully comfortable enough that you didn’t completely dread having to dance all night, your dress was perfect—the General’s latest gift shining brightly against the jet black cloth. You blushed, barely daring to finger the cold jewels. It wasn’t a very large gift—about the size of the General’s thumb, or twice the size of yours—but your mother had engrained a good sense of worth into your head, and it was much more than you felt you deserved.

 

After all, you did your job well and without complaint, but you wouldn’t be able to afford such a thing with a year’s worth of your salary. Not that you were under any false belief that it was for the quality of your work that you were gifted such a priceless item. You blushed as you thought of the other talents the General enjoyed from you.

 

 And really, it was ridiculous that you were still blushing after months of sharing your body with him. You might not have had the pleasure of seeing him completely naked, but any inch of skin he bared to you sent your pulse rushing as though you had never seen a naked man before. At the same time, he acted as though each time he got to see you completely naked was the first time. He didn’t blush like a schoolboy, but there was a flash in his eyes whenever you were bare before him.

 

A knock at the front door woke you from your imaginings, and you rushed to greet whatever officer was sent to act as your escort to the Gala. You doubt you would have to put up with them all evening, so you plastered one of the charming smiles you had mastered as a young lady onto your face before opening the door. You were sure the Officer already didn’t want to act as escort, and there was no reason to make him feel any more uncomfortable.

 

You weren’t expecting Mitaka’s sweet face to wait for you on the other side. As the doors parted, he caught his first glimpse of you in a week—and couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping. The dress fit you like a glove, and you looked every bit the lady your mother tried to raise—every bit the lady you never wanted to be, but were comfortable enough under the façade of delicate femininity. He felt the need to remind himself that you were fully capable of killing him if you saw fit—fought to push down the need to take you in his arms and protect you from the world. You did not need protecting. You did not want it. And he loved you for it.

 

You of course, weren’t fully aware of your friend’s thoughts, and—delighted at seeing him again—lost no time in embracing him. His dress uniform was not as fancy as the General’s, but he looked handsome in it. You tried not to laugh at his blush when you informed him of this incredibly important information, taking his arm instead.

 

“I was worried that I would be escorted by a stranger, and would have to come up with an excuse to get away. I’m so glad it’s you.”

 

Mitaka smiled. “The General thought it would be best for you to have a friend . . . in case any suitors became too amorous, you’d have someone safe to run to.”

 

_“My obligations will prevent me from giving her the attention she deserves until the end of the evening, or the help she may or may not need should any situation arise,” the General had told him when giving him the command. “While I trust none of my men would take advantage of the situation, I believe she would be more comfortable with you.”_

_Mitaka did not dare glare at his superior, but the rigidness of his position gave him away._

_“And,” the General added with a smirk. “I know you would never do anything against her wishes, would you, **lieutenant.** Her happiness is a priority you and I share, after all.”_

Mitaka shook the memory away, grasping your hand tighter to his side. He would enjoy whatever attentions you gave him. Perhaps he could convince you to dance with him, just once. He had no doubt that once would be all he was allowed. The General was sure to sweep in and steal you away as soon as the song ended.

 

“Taka?” you asked, brows furrowed. “Are you alright?”

 

He chuckled nervously. “Just a bit nervous. Haven’t had to attend one of these things before. Not really necessary most of the time.”

 

You smiled warmly, the faux charm of before forgotten. “You’ll be fine. Men aren’t expected to do much at these things but enjoy the ladies, and talk a bit of business. But I doubt you’ll be forced to do any of the latter. Just stick by me, and I’ll make sure you get out unscathed.”

 

The Grand Ballroom had been designed by your grandmother. Rich dark marble covered everything from floor to ceiling, silver dripped from the columns. Every wall held a new scene carved and decorated by a Master whose name no one knew, and whose eyes had been put out shortly after so that she might never again craft something so beautiful. In all honesty, you had always thought that had been a bit much, but you took after your father—who always thought everything was a bit much.

 

Mitaka kept his cool mask of professionalism, even though he had never actually been in a place so grand. His eyes swept the crowds already swarming the floor, and he wondered how he had ever thought he could found a way to belong here.

 

“Look, Taka,” you said excitedly in his ear. “Father’s made it. I wasn’t sure if he would.”

 

The Lieutenant’s eyes scanned where you had gestured, not at all surprised to see an older man in military dress standing next to a fine lady. What _did_ surprise him was how battered the man looked. You tugged at his arm, excitedly leading him towards your parents as he tried not to let his embarrassment show on his face.

 

“Papa!” you exclaimed as quietly as you could before reaching for the man. As he turned to you, his one good eye was sparkling as he smiled, wrapping an arm about you to draw you closer. You surrendered your hold on your friend so that you could wrap yours around your father’s neck, kissing his scared cheek in a show of daughterly affection. “I’m so glad to see you here! I’m so sorry I hadn’t had the time to visit. You know what it’s like.”

 

The man chuckled good-naturedly. “Of course, pumpkin. No need to fret.” His voice was surprisingly soft—not what Mitaka had expected from a commanding officer of the Old Empire.

 

“You could have called at the very least,” the fine lady turned her nose up. “You could have died months ago, and we would never have known.”

 

Your eyes were downcast, head bent ever so slightly in a mark of shame—a slight blush coloring your cheeks.

 

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, dear,” your father let out a gruff chuckle. “The First Order is quite good at letting families know about that sort of thing. I’m certain we would have gotten some flowers along with a condolence letter from the General.”

 

That was when the man turned his scarred face to Mitaka. One milky eye saw nothing. But the other—piercing blue—stared at Mitaka as though he had seen a nasty stinging insect.

 

Now that he had a good look at the man, Mitaka couldn’t stop himself from noticing the withered left arm, or the painful looking scarring all along the left side of his face and neck. The fine lady you had called mother held a cane in her hand, obviously meant for her husband when walking. He had heard your father had been honorably discharged, but he had never inquired as to why.

 

 “And who might this be?”

 

The dark eyes of your mother turned to your friend, a fierce frown as she looked at his uniform. “A lieutenant, isn’t he? You see, dear, I’m not completely useless at military things.”

 

“I never said you were, darling,” your father wrapped his good right arm around your mother’s waist. “A lieutenant you say? And what might this lieutenant be doing this evening?”

 

“He’s my escort, Papa,” you explained. “Since Will can’t be here. You remember, don’t you? He couldn’t get a break from the Academy, and all the other boys are married.”

 

“Ah, yes,” your father nodded. “An escort.”

 

“They couldn’t have found someone who ranked a bit higher?” your mother whispered not-so-quietly to him.

 

“Mother!” you exclaimed, your face flushed to match Mitaka’s. “Lieutenant Mitaka is one of my friends on the _Finalizer_. I would have had a much tougher time adjusting if it weren’t for him.” You turned your nose, narrowing your eyes at the woman. “I’m certain he was assigned to be my escort as a favor. You know I still loath these functions. At least with Mitaka here I’ll have someone to talk to.”

 

Your mother’s eyes flashed a moment, but a squeeze of your father’s hand kept her contained.

 

“Very good,” he pronounced with a nod. “I did worry how my pumpkin would adjust aboard the _Finalizer_. I was proud as any father could be that she was assigned to it, of course. But fathers do worry.” He gave Mitaka a final once over with that cold, blue eye. “Keep up the good work, Lieutenant.”

 

“Sir,” Mitaka gave him a perfect military salute. “It is my honor, sir!”

 

“Come now, Lieutenant,” a dark voice said from behind you, instantly causing a different kind of flush to your face. You hoped that you could pass it off as residual rage. A tall, imposing red-head dressed in black stepped beside you. “This is a very rare opportunity to set aside some expectations. Surely salutes are not necessary.”

 

“General, sir,” you whispered. You used all of your training as a lady and a soldier to keep your breath from catching, to keep your eyes downcast.

 

“Officer l/n,” the General’s voice was all professionalism, even as he took your hand, bringing your fingers to his lips. “I’m glad to see you here. And how charming you look in First Order colors.”

 

“General Hux, I presume,” your father’s hand abandoned your mother’s waist in order to shake that of the General. “I’ve heard great things about you.”

 

The General nodded his head towards your father. “And I you, sir. It is an honor to meet a war hero of the Empire. I am glad to report that your dedication to order within our galaxy has been passed onto your lovely daughter. She is a great asset to the Order.”

 

Your mother sniffed. “I’m certain she would be an asset to whomever she found herself under.”

 

You bit back your retort—one of your hands grasping at Mitaka’s arm hard enough you were certain he’d bruise.

 

“Most fortunate that she has chosen to utilize her talents for the benefit of all, my lady. It would be a great insult had she squandered her talents elsewhere.”

 

You chanced a look at your General—there was a polite smile on his face, but his eyes were cold.

 

“Well said, General,” your father nodded his approval. “All my daughters have proven to be quite the handful. I had hoped that y/n would find her feet if she were commanded by a strong leader. I’m happy to see that must be the case.” His gaze lingered on your white knuckled grasp of the Lieutenant, how stoically he bore what your father knew to be a very strong grip. “With officers such as these, perhaps order may be restored, after all.”

 

The General and your father continued to discuss the state of the galaxy while your mother switched from glaring at you and Mitaka to making baby bearded jax eyes at the General. You could see the gears turning in her head—and for once you weren’t particularly opposed to it.

 

While the others seemed otherwise enganged, you heard Mitaka clear his throat. “Would it be improper of me to ask for the first dance?” he asked quietly.

 

Out of the corner of your eye you saw the General’s head turn ever so slightly, but you didn’t give it much thought.

 

“Considering that you are my escort, I think it would be more improper if you _didn’t_ ask to dance with me first.” You smiled at him, and tried not to giggle at his blush as he led you towards the other dancing couples. “You remember how to dance, yes? They taught the basics at the Academy.”

 

“I’m sure I won’t be nearly as graceful as you, y/n,” Mitaka smiled, “but I won’t embarrass myself if all goes well.” As if, he thought, he hadn’t been practicing with Molls in her quarters for an entire week. As if he hadn’t endured her pitying glances as he insisted that he just didn’t want to embarrass you. He had given up any hope of earning your affections. Really.

 

Mitaka’s hand was gentle on your back as he led you into the first dance, his dark eyes never left you. The dance was a classic—thankfully one he had practiced—or else he might not have had the courage to ask you. He pulled you closer, felt the softness of your body as he breathed in your favorite perfume. For a moment—just a moment—Mitaka indulged himself in thinking you were here with him by choice. As he held you against himself, he imagined that you would retire to his quarters with him. And there, his mind stopped. It was too much to think about as he tried to hide his blush.

 

“You’re doing well,” you smiled at him, mistaking his blush for embarrassment of a different sort. He smiled at you, though you noticed it failed to reach his eyes—which had taken on a darker look than you had seen from him. A shiver ran up your spine as you recognized the lust you usually associated with your General. “Taka?” you asked, your voice little more than a whisper.

 

He whispered your name back to you, his body leaning closer and closer.

 

“May I cut in,” a posh voice interrupted.

 

You turned, seeing the face of one of the suitors your mother had lined up for you, and for once you weren’t overly upset to see them.

 

His face blushing in embarrassment, Mitaka handed you to the stranger. His eyes were apologetic as he looked at you.

 

You glanced over to where your parents were, and found the General still there—seemingly speaking more with your father while looking at you. As you caught his eye, he gave you a very small nod. He didn’t smile, but you didn’t expect him to in such a private setting.

 

This one was a tradesmen. You honestly couldn’t remember any of the profiles your mother had sent you, but he spoke enough about overly expensive goods from the far reaches of the galaxy. He bragged about all he could offer you as you tried to keep your eyes from glazing over.

 

So instead, you looked at your General. After every turn he was your point of reference to keep you from getting dizzy. And the whole time, his eyes were on you. Even as you were handed off to the next suitor—a politician of some sort. Even when that whore of a Senator sashayed to his side, resting her hand on his arm as though she belonged there.

 

Since he was keeping his eye on you, it didn’t take him longer than a moment to catch your withering glare. A small shake of his head told you not to worry, and as your partner danced closer to where the General stood, he very quickly held up two fingers.

 

Two? Two what? You were lead deeper into the dancing crowd of strangers, further away from your General. So far, in fact, that you lost sight of him. You kept your breathing steady, tried to listen to your partner’s ramblings. Tried to keep the reassuring words the General had been panting in your ear the past few days every time you fucked.

 

“I believe I have been promised a dance,” a dark, delicious voice interrupted.

 

The politician—a Resistance sympathizer, you gathered—paled slightly before bowing to the General, offering your hand before quickly skittering away.

 

The General held you close, his arms warm around you as he led you into the dance. He pressed you to his body as he bent his head, inhaling the scent of your perfume. “I love this scent on you,” he whispered in your ear. “I always have.”

 

You blushed. “I can wear it more often if you’d like.”

 

He hummed in agreement, his hand dangerously low on your back. “I won’t dance with her, precious.”

 

Your eyes scanned the room, quickly falling on the Senator. She was also dressed in black, though her dress was decidedly more revealing than yours. Still, you had to admit it looked lovely on her. And she would have looked lovely herself had she not been too busy scowling at you.

 

“I’m sure you both have many things that must still be discussed,” you admitted, trying to keep the bitterness out of your voice.

 

“Dala is almost at the end of her usefulness, precious,” his lips brushed your temple, as he used the gentleness of the dance to disguise the affections he placed on you. “Why would I want to dance with her when you feel so good in my arms?” he questioned.

 

You blushed, daring to glance at his eyes. There was a warmth mixed in with the darkness you saw in there. He wanted you.

 

“Look around, precious,” he ordered. “Every man here wants you. And only I have you. And once this ridiculous preening has finished, I’m the only one who will hear your sweet cries.”

 

You scanned the room. “Someone will see, General.”

 

He gave a low chuckle in your ear. “I will take care of it, precious.”

 

“But I thought—“

 

“Shhhh,” he soothed you. “I couldn’t resist.” He briefly touched the pendant at your throat, his eyes soft as he gazed at you. “You’re mine. I’d like to show you off.”

 

You tried to relax, tried to enjoy dancing with your General. He looked so handsome in his dress uniform. He allowed you to rest your head on his shoulder. You could feel his thumb caressing your back as he breathed in your scent. Everything felt so warm and perfect as you listened to his steady heartbeat—safe in his arms.

 

The General stiffened as the song ended. “One more dance, precious.” He kissed your hand before walking away.

 

“Miss l/n?” a man, the last suitor your mother promised you stepped to your side, graciously taking your hand. He came from a good family in the same system of your planet.

 

The next dance—thankfully—was a fast one, and so you didn’t have to speak with him all that much. You were swept up into half a dozen more dances, though thankfully the men were mostly from the First Order. While many seemed friendly enough—especially when presented the daughter of a war hero in a rather revealing dress—they were nothing but respectful, which was far more than you could say to the men you were accustomed to dancing with. Mitaka found you—claiming that as your escort it was his duty to make sure you rested and ate when necessary.

 

You smiled at him as he led you to where food was waiting—pulling out your chair for you so you could rest your feet.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he assured you. “Is there anything particular you’d like?”

 

You shrugged. “I’m hungry enough to eat anything, Taka.”

 

He smiled. “I’ll find something for you, then.”

 

 

As the Lieutenant left to fix you a plate of whatever was available, you scanned the crowds. The General was once again speaking with your father, heads bowed towards each other conspiratorially. Your mother was mingling with other guests, so you didn’t bother trying to find her. The General kept looking over in your direction from over your father’s shoulder, but he was too far away for you to make out any particular facial expressions.

 

You understood your father was a war hero, and growing up many of your friends wanted to meet him and hear all about him. But you didn’t understand what the General would have to speak with your father about right at this moment.

 

The Gala had been in full swing when Mitaka had pulled out your chair for you, and it was still raging on when he brought two plates and some sort of fizzy drinks to where you sat. It was rare that First Order officers were allowed to mingle with civilians, and already you had spied several leaving in pairs. You recognized one woman from your days as a lady-to-be. You were almost certain her name was Anareth, and entirely certain that her husband was not the First Order commander she was leaving with.

 

You turned when you heard Mitaka say your name. “Perhaps a walk before your suitors sweep you up into more dances?” He chuckled nervously.

 

You nodded. “There are garden’s attached to the courtyard,” you mentioned as you took his hand, leading him in their direction.

 

You didn’t notice the General watch you from across the room—certainly didn’t notice how his brow furrowed and his lips pressed themselves into a thin line.

 

It was cold outside, but the twin moons were out. Selene was waning, but Diane was full and bright. You loved the gardens here. Everything was cast in silver from the moonlight, and while you couldn’t actually see the stars, you didn’t really have to. You preferred your parent’s estate on Naboo, but beggars could not be choosers.

 

“It’s lovely here,” Mitaka stated, though he wasn’t looking at the scenery. “I can’t imagine what it was like growing up here. It must have been a dream.”

 

You laughed. “I was born here, Mitaka, but I grew up everywhere. Mother’s family has many estates throughout the galaxy.” You shrugged. “We were bounced around to whichever one was more convenient.”

 

He drew closer to you, blocking the wind with his body. “And when you were able to choose where you went?”

 

“When I was able to choose, I left for the First Order.”

 

“And gave up all of this?”

 

You frowned as you looked at him. “I never wanted it. One gala could seem like a fairy tale, but when you have an event almost every night to go to, it loses its charm. I only came to this one because the General wanted to see me.”

 

“Ah yes, the General,” Mitaka muttered as you walked along an ivy covered wall. It wasn’t as chilly in this part of the gardens, but Mitaka still kept close to you. “Still happy with him?”

 

“Yes,” you said, looking away.

 

“What is it?” Mitaka’s hand caressed your arm, pulling you closer. “Is everything alright.”

 

You looked at his sweet face, his eyes dark and so, so warm. And you sighed. “Sometimes, I just wonder, that’s all.”

 

“Wonder what?” his dark brows drew together in that adorably worried look you knew so well.

 

“I worry that I care more than he does,” you confessed. “I like him. I really, really like him. He respects me as a soldier. He shows concern for me. And he seems to like me, but I—I don’t know. I just wonder if I’m just a way for him to get off.”

 

Your head was dizzy from the drink from before. Fizzy drinks had a habit of doing that to you, though you hadn’t felt like worrying Mitaka about it. His arms were around you now—pulling you into a hug. You rested your forehead against his throat. He wasn’t as tall as your General, but his arms were warm.

 

“He doesn’t deserve you, if that were the case,” he whispered in your ear.

 

“What do you mean?” you asked, looking up at him—eyes wide. He can’t actually . . .

 

He kissed you.

 

His lips were warm, and while part of you panicked, another part—the part currently connected to the Lieutenant—melted. The General never kissed you, nor allowed you to kiss him. But Mitaka—Mitaka was sweet, and he kissed you sweetly.

 

You shouldn’t be doing this!

 

But you heard him groan, and it sent a confused shiver down your spine. His tongue pressed to your lips until they opened. Your head was dizzy, and you clung to him for support as he gently explored you.

 

And then—

 

He was ripped from you, causing you to stumble forward. Before you could catch your breath, the General threw Mitaka into the nearby wall, pressing his arm against the darker man’s throat and cutting off his airway.

 

You blinked once you took stock of yourself. “General!”

 

“I warned you not to go near her!” he screamed at the Lieutenant. “How dare you try to take her from me! You pathetic little fuck boy!” He raised a fist to strike.

 

That’s when you acted, grabbing his arm to stay the blow. “Please, General!” you pleaded. “He didn’t mean it, it was a mistake!”

 

He pushed you away, watching as you fell onto the paved pathway. “And you! For a fucking week I’ve been trying to sooth your sensibilities! I’ve been the good lover, assuring you that you are the only woman I want, staying off your jealousy of that Senator whore as best I can!”

 

He dropped Mitaka, pulling on your arm until you were up and pressed against him.

 

“I come to find you to bring you to bed, to make good on all my promises to you, and I find you with _him!_ ”

 

His grip on your arm was painful, and tears were blurring your vision. But you could still see the rage, the betrayal in his eyes.

 

“Why?! Have I not been good to you? Have I not done everything I could to make you happy? Am I not good enough?! Or are you a little whore like Dala, unable to keep your legs together for a fucking evening?”

 

A spark of rage—wild and hot—grew in your belly. How dare he?!

 

SLAP!

 

It took you a moment to realize you had slapped him. His face was turned away, a red hand print forming on his cheek. His grip on your arm grew tighter. You’d have a bruise in the morning.

 

“Go back to our rooms, officer,” he commanded. His voice was dark, and for once you didn’t find it nearly as delicious as you were used to.

 

“Don’t hurt him,” you pleaded, trying to keep your voice steady.

 

“Our rooms, officer,” he commanded more harshly, his cold eyes all but glaring at you as he faced you head on. He gave your arm a shove, a disgusted sneer on his face.

 

“If you hurt him,” you warned, your eyes flashing dangerously. “This is over.”

 

You saw something in his eyes, but it was gone in a moment. “I will not tell you again, l/n. Go. To. Our. Rooms.”

 

With one last look at Mitaka—bent over on the ground as he gasped—you fled.

 

 

 

The rooms were dark as you stepped into them, which is what you were expecting. You wiped at your eyes, refusing to cry anymore.

 

Of course, you weren’t expecting the half-naked form of Senator Dala in your bed. You blinked at her, hand still on the light switch. She was laying seductively on the bed, covered in rose petals. There was an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and two glasses on the table beside the bed. She wore only a black and red, sheer lace bra and matching thong. The lace looked remarkably like . . .

 

If you weren’t already blushing, you would be now.

 

“Oh, what are you doing here?” she demanded, her pretty face screwed in annoyance.

 

“I—I just came to fetch something,” you covered, quickly grabbing one of the data pads nearby. “Goodnight.”

 

You shut the light and the door as you exited, quickly re-entering the room you had used to change into the dress earlier that day.

 

There was a numbing chill that had settled in your stomach, stopping your tears and causing you to act without really thinking.

 

Quickly, you stripped from your gown—laying it on the unused bed—and changed back into your First Order uniform. The pendant and the choker the General had gifted you were also taken off and placed on top of the dress. Before you began packing your clothes, you called for a speeder to meet you on the landing platform attached to the penthouse. In less than twenty minutes you were zipping through the air lanes of your home planet to the more than likely empty apartment your family owned.

 

It wasn’t until you were in one of your childhood bedrooms, standing in the shower of your fresher that the damn finally broke and you sobbed into the spray.

 

Bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my drama, guys! I'm so sorry, first of all. Second of all, holy shit there are so many questions that need to be answered now! And for my fellow Mitaka lovers...yeah, I'm sorry about that too. I promise I'll write a nice something for him in the very near future.
> 
> And on a life update. I quit my first job, because I've got a third job! Yay! Next week is my last week at the first, and the week following, I'll be starting my third. That sounds a lot more confusing than it is, but there we are. Also, I'm going to try to update before I leave for intense jujitsu training on the 9th, because I doubt I'll have the energy for at least a week afterwards. Oh! Further update! My sensei would like me to take up karate in addition to jujitsu, so that's happening. My training to become a badass is progressing nicely, even if I'm gonna be sore forever! Yay!
> 
> Ok, that's it for updates. Brace yourself for the next few chapters. It's gonna be angsty. See you then! Love you! I mean it, even if I don't show it!


	25. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but a necessary set up.

 

Starkiller base was colder than you were expecting. You knew it was on a snow planet, but for some reason, you had assumed it would at least be warmer than the vacuum of space. It had taken a week to get there from your home planet, and you had been there for about a week so far. You had searched for Mitaka during your stay on the _Finalizer_ but his post had been taken by someone else. Temporarily, of course. You hadn’t seen the General, either. Not that you wanted to.

 

Molls stayed with you for that week, stroking your hair as you cried about how everything had gone wrong. You still hadn’t told her who “your man” had been, and she didn’t pressure you. You knew she felt guilty. She had gone to the Gala, but had kept away from you, thinking you would probably want as much time as you could get with either your beau or Mitaka. Had she known what was going to happen, she assured you that she wouldn’t have left early to jump into bed with a Commander you had never heard of before.

 

You cried harder the night before you had to leave, all your possessions aboard the _Finalizer_ packed for your month long stay on Starkiller. Though, you had been warned it might actually be longer than that.

 

And so, there you were, stuck in a room even smaller than the ones on ship—like you had been an afterthought, or perhaps as punishment. Was the General petty enough to punish you for ending the relationship? You didn’t know. You didn’t know anything anymore. All you knew was how much you hated being alone, without even your friends there to comfort you.

 

But you were an Officer of the First Order. And you wouldn’t let a little thing like heartbreak stand in the way of your duty. At least you could count on that.

 

You had assumed the job you were supposed to perform on base had just been an excuse for the General to keep you by his side. Perhaps it was. But in any case, you were glad for the distraction. The programs you were helping to set up provided you with a challenge, and every ounce of brain power was needed for you to just keep up. By the time the second week rolled around, you had hit your stride—so focused on the task at hand you didn’t notice when an imposing redhead occasionally watched you from behind the glass of the observation deck. You didn’t notice how his eyes were trained solely on you even as he was briefed at the progress of Starkiller base. No. Good little officer that you were, you focused on your job—and nothing else.

 

That is, until you retired for the night. In the darkness of your room, you rationalized that no one could see you, and so no one would judge you for slipping your hand beneath the lace panties you hadn’t replaced yet. No one could hear your quiet moans from behind your hand, or how you gasped only one word as you made yourself cum around your own fingers. _General._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not! The next chapter will be through Hux's eyes. Let's see how quickly I can get it out.


	26. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened that night? And what's the fate of Senator Dala?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys, I'm giving you warnings up front. This is probably the darkest chapter I'm going to write for this fic. There's mentions of torture and rape, and all around bad stuff. If this will upset you, that's ok. I've put asterisks before and after the scene in question, so you can just skip it. You'll still get the gist of the story, but you won't have to read the nasty bits. I tried not to get to explicit in my descriptions, but still.

He would be leaving for the _Finalizer_ much sooner than he had imagined. Ren apparently had a lead for that map he’s been going on about, and Hux would be required to chaperone. Perhaps that’s just as well, he thought as he watched the security video of you. He had hoped that you would make a mistake, however small, so that he would have reason to call you into his office. If he could just get you to talk to him, perhaps he could explain.

 

He sighed before shutting off the video on his datapad, laying it on his desk before he got up. He mused as he walked the halls of Starkiller. Everything had been going well. Even after Mitaka’s mistake, he could have smoothed things over with you. He had even been careful not to actually hurt the Lieutenant like he so wanted to.

 

Yes, he could have smoothed it over—apologized for his words and brutish behavior. You would have forgiven him, he was sure. And he would never have given you another reason to be concerned. No, everything had already been prepared. Once you arrived at Starkiller base, he would have surprised you with shared quarters. You had enjoyed sharing rooms with him, he knew that. And once your month of service on base was complete and you returned to your regular post on board the _Finalizer_ he would have moved you into his quarters there as well.

 

And then—and then he would have made good on what he promised your father. He would have made you happy.

 

His hand went to the inside breast pocket of his jacket. There was one little note on fine, folded up paper. Just one word written in a practiced, elegant hand.

 

Which was why he hadn’t approached you. It was as much of an end as he could have expected, and yet he still itched to have his arms around you, to bury his face in your sweet-smelling hair and revel in the knowledge that you were his to hold. It hardly mattered what he promised your father if you were no longer willing to have him.

 

His fists clenched at his sides. Dala. It was that whore who ruined things. Yes, what he did and said was uncalled for, and he knew he had hurt you. But he would have made it up to you! He would have apologized—would have done anything possible to fix things! He couldn’t blame you for leaving when your fear of his unfaithfulness had seemingly came true.

 

_He had left the Lieutenant alive and breathing, despite his awakened bloodlust. There was no need to upset you further, and knowing your friend was safe might be enough to smooth the way to asking for your forgiveness. He had acted like a jealous brute, and that was very unlike him. He knew that you would be angry, and you had every right to be. But he would fix this._

_The rooms were dark when he entered, but it wasn’t you laying in the bed of rose petals that had been prepared for tonight. It wasn’t you sipping on the champagne he had personally selected for you, or you wearing the new lingerie he had purchased for you._

_Senator Dala. The bitch._

_He strode from the room, to where he thought you would be. But there was nothing in the adjacent bedroom. Well, not nothing exactly. The gown that looked so gorgeous on you was laying on the bed. The choker he had gifted you, and the pendant . . . he picked that up, turning it around to touch at his family crest carved into the back. He wondered if you had seen it when you had taken it off._

_That was when a piece of fine paper caught his eye. He picked it up, heart already hammering in his chest as he unfolded it. Perhaps it was a mistake. Perhaps you had gone out to get more air. This was your home planet, after all._

**_Red._ **

_His hands were shaking as he stared at the word. That was it, then? You didn’t have to say anything else. And yet . . . and yet there was an awful tightening in his chest._

_“General,” a playful voice purred at him._

_He turned, scowling at the Senator as she leaned on the doorframe._

_“General, come to bed,” her mouth twisted in what she must have thought was a seductive smile. And had she used it on another man, perhaps it would have been._

_He slowly walked over to her. She purred as his gloved hand caressed the side of her face, down to her throat._

_She gasped. “Gen-eral!” Her eyes bulged as her delicate hands clawed at his own. He had her by the throat, and he squeezed._

_“Is this what you wanted? Hmm? To be alone with me?”_

_She blinked. Perhaps she thought this was a game—she tried to nod, so he squeezed tighter._

_“There’s only one woman I wish to be alone with, and you are not her. How did you get in here?”_

_She was gasping, trying to fight him. But unlike you, she hadn’t been trained in any kind of self-defense. She was weak. Worthless._

_“No matter,” he stated as he grabbed his comm, ordering guards to take the harlot away, ordering an interrogation for her. “You realize, of course, that entering the rooms of a General of the First Order without authorization is grounds for detainment? I highly doubt your competent enough, but you could have been an assassin, after all.”_

_He sneered as he watched her face grow pale before shoving her to the ground. There was already a bruise forming around her neck._

_Four Stormtroopers entered his quarters, two of which held onto the still struggling Senator._

_“Take her aboard the Finalizer for now,” he had ordered. “Await further instructions.”_

 

***

 

The General rounded a corner in the detention block. There were two Stormtroopers guarding the door. They saluted him as he stood before them.

 

“Report.”

 

“Sir,” one of them began. “TF-9058 and KZ-8900 are still having their turn with her, but they should be finishing up.”

 

“Well, hurry them up,” he commanded, already irritated.

 

One banged on the door, warning their fellow troopers as best they could. The General waited another three minutes before the door opened, revealing two troopers already fully armored again. They saluted their General before going about their duties.

 

“How many so far?” the General asked the remaining guards.

 

“Half a dozen today, sir. We’re expecting more, of course.”

 

I’ll keep it short, then, he thought.

 

The holding cell was dark, despite the lighting overhead. Dala, stripped naked and bound was lying in a puddle on the ground. The General sneered in distaste.

 

“Looks like they’ve been using you for all sorts of filth. Tell me, Dala, how do you like your new lovers?”

 

She didn’t speak, though she glared at him through two black eyes.

 

“Not to your tastes? Ah, but hadn’t you told me about how you wanted to be held down and used? Hadn’t you offered me that _honor_?” He pressed his boot against her side, making her gasp in pain.

 

“Poor thing,” he tutted with mock sympathy.

 

“Why are you doing this?” she sounded so pathetic. “Is this how you get off?”

 

“Get off on you? Hardly.” His boot left her bruised side before he unzipped his pants, revealing his soft member. “This is all you deserve.” She sputtered as he aimed the warm stream of urine at her face. He fixed himself when he was finished, sneering down at her. “Or did you honestly think I wanted you?”

 

“It’s because of your assistant bitch, isn’t it? Did she tell you to do this to me?” There was venom in her voice and fire in her eyes as she tried to spit at him.

 

His boot found her throat. “Your usefulness is at an end, Senator. Very soon there will be no Senate for you to try your manipulations on. You bribed your way into my rooms, which is worthy of punishment in and of itself.” He removed his boot when her face started turning purple. “But you’re right, Senator. In a way it is due to her that you’re here. Because of your selfish actions, I’ve lost something irreplaceable. Perhaps I can gain it back. I have every intention of trying, in any case. But time has been wasted because of you, time that cannot be retrieved.”

 

“You’re a monster,” Dala gasped. “I can’t believe I ever wanted you.”

 

“Yes, well,” the General straightened his uniform. “I’m afraid you won’t have too much longer to regret that decision. Your execution has already been ordered.” He turned on his heel before striding to the door. “Enjoy what comfort you can from your new lovers.

 

 

***

 

The woman screamed obscenities at him as he exited her cell.

 

“How often is she being given food rations?” the General asked without looking at either Trooper.

 

“Twice a day.”

 

“Limit it to once a day for the next two weeks, and every other day for the third week. By the fourth, I don’t want her being fed at all. When will the next set of Troopers be sent here?”

 

“In another half hour, sir. Just one this time.”

 

“Come now, you must all learn to share,” the General glanced at the one who had spoken. “Make it six.”

 

He walked away.

 

 

Back in his office, he pulled a velvet box from out of his desk drawer. The pendant sparkled on its cushion as he looked at it. Perhaps you would be even angrier with him for his punishment of Senator Dala. He doubted you had any fondness for the woman, but there was a certain sense of tenderness about you that hadn’t been stripped away by the Academy.

 

He touched one of the cold jewels gently, as though they were still clasped around your throat. The woman was a traitor and of no further use to the First Order. Given her pathetic state now, he doubted she would survive the reconditioning needed to turn her into an officer or trooper. The woman was useless on all accounts, and it didn’t concern him anymore what happened to her.

 

He snapped the box closed before tucking it into his pocket. You had only worn it for one night, but it was almost like having a piece of you.

 

Before he began working once again, he pulled out his spare datapad, pulling up the video feed of your station. There you were, working like the good Officer you were. For a moment he indulged in just watching you work, imagining striding over to you, bending you over your workstation and giving you what he was sure you both needed.

 

Instead, he shook his head free of these thoughts and returned to work. The note you had left burning a hole in his pocket.

 

_Red._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, we all know that the General is the bad guy. We can love him anyway, but he's not always going to be nice. But....Whew! We got through that! Ok, next chapter will take a while to get out. I'm going to try to get it done by the end of the week, since I'm going on a jujitsu retreat thing this coming Sunday, and I KNOW I'll be way too spent to do any writing. So! *throws glitter in the air* wish me luck.
> 
> Also, I'll probably edit this chapter a bit more later. As of right now, though, I'm off to see a friend and talk about bullet journals and fandoms.


	27. Just Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is starting to miss a certain ginger General, and Starkiller is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters has a song. "I hate you, I love you" by Gnash. You know, in case you want music in the background as I'm being evil and playing with your feels.

You didn’t see the General very often. You still saw him—out of the corner of your eye whenever he was observing your station. You ignored him, and he seemed to ignore you. The program you had been writing had been completed, and you were given other programs to de-bug, including the shields around the base. You upgraded everything you could. None of this was your area of expertise, per se. But you enjoyed the challenge all the same.

 

Part of you wondered if the General gave you your assignments hoping that your lack of previous experience would be enough for you to fail. That thought burned you.

 

“Attention, officers!” Captain Pekard—your immediate supervisor—stood at attention before your station. “You are all to retrieve your great-coats and accompany me. Hurry up!”

 

Confused, you saved your work before logging off of your consul. Like the others, you marched to where the great-coats were kept, slipping the thick wool over your body. You checked where your command cap sat before following your new colleagues into the bitter cold of Starkiller. Immediately your skin prickled, but you kept your face composed despite your discomfort. You would not embarrass yourself here.

 

There was some sort of stage high up, the only noticeable color was the blood red banners of the First Order fluttering in the breeze. Figures stood before them, but you were placed too far away to see who they were.

 

But you knew.

 

You knew he was there, his pale skin pinking in the cold. You imagined the fire that must be in his eyes as he prepared himself for what you were certain was one of his rousing speeches. Your thighs squeezed together at the thought. His speeches—his passion—it all had the same effect on you.

 

You listened in rapt attention, even as you felt your panties dampening. How the hell did that happen? You bit your lip, trying desperately to actually listen to his words—ignoring how the sound of his voice after weeks of silence excited you.

 

“This fierce machine which you have built,” he stated, “Upon which we now stand, will bring _an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet._ ”

 

Strange—you thought—you could almost imagine he was singing that last bit.

 

“All remaining systems will **bow to the First Order**!”

 

And to him. Like you did whenever he fucked your mouth.

 

“And remember this,” he paused. “As the **last day OF THE REPUBLIC!** ”

 

You clenched, face heated in embarrassment as you saluted ~~your~~ the General.

 

“ **FIRE**!”

 

You turned in time with your fellow officers to watch as the beam powered up before shooting like a falling star towards the hateful Republic. Something inside of you swelled with warmth. They had done it! This war could finally end, and order be restored! You indulged yourself with an excited smile, head turning before you could stop yourself to look at where the General stood.

 

You thought you could see him, his face turned towards the energy beam. You wished for a moment you could actually see him—see the look of pride on his beautiful face. An evil thought occurred, and you wondered if the Senator was on Hosnian Prime . . .

 

And then you frowned and turned away. If he wanted to keep her, he had probably given her warning. Perhaps she was even here, on Starkiller. Your hands clenched into fists, all desire to see the General’s joy gone—your own turned to ashes in your mouth.

 

 

 

Your sector had been given a half holiday, and while you had been invited to drinks by a very handsome blond with gorgeous green eyes and a smile that turned your stomach to water—you had begged leave. It had been a very trying week—which was true—and you could use some rest. You would join him later, you promised. He smiled at you, kissing your hand and telling you he would hold you to that.

 

Before you could escape, he had pulled you closer to whisper his room number into your ear. If you were interested.

 

  
Were you? You smiled at him all the same before turning on your heel towards your own room.

 

 

You stripped yourself down to your underwear, laying your clothes neatly on the desk before taking down your hair. You ran your fingers through it. The General had loved your hair down, had insisted on you taking down your regulation bun every time you payed him a visit. You closed your eyes, imagining your fingers were his. He would grip your hair tightly, bringing your head back.

 

You could almost feel his beautiful lips on your neck, his teeth marking you. Your body shuddered and you fell into bed—pretending the General had pushed you.

 

Slowly you caressed your thighs, spreading your legs as your hands wandered further up your body. He had loved your stomach too. He’d kiss the skin there, commenting on how deliciously soft you were. As one hand began caressing one of your breasts—fingers tracing your hardened nipple through the lace—one hand reached up to your own throat. You felt your own fingers squeezing, not nearly as long or delicious as his.

 

A hand abandoned your breast, back tracking to the line lace on your panties. You cupped yourself over the fabric, rubbing teasingly against your clit as you continued to hold your own throat. You moaned softly, cunt pulsing at your fantasy. Your hand moved up your throat as you shoved three of your own fingers into your mouth—harshly.

 

He wouldn’t be kind or soft. No, not this time. This time he would be impassioned from the speech, drunk on his victory. He would want to use you. You suckled your fingers as though it were his cock. Your other hand finally dipped into your panties, gathering your wetness to use on your clit. Maker, you were soaked!

 

He would comment on it, and he shoved his cock deeper in your throat. You gurgled around your fingers as you slowly built up your passion.

 

Slipping fingers out of your mouth, your hand returned to your throat. With your other hand you thrust three fingers into your aching cunt. You gasped at the sudden intrusion.

 

He would be leering over you—his cold eyes would pierce into you, seeing straight through to your desire. He would sneer at you, call you his filthy whore and gloat that he was the only one who could use your cunt.

 

You tightened around your fingers. They weren’t nearly as thick or beautiful as his cock, but they would do. With the heel of your hand you began rubbing your clit again—your body was hot and shivering as you neared your peak.

 

Your hips began thrusting up, into your fingers.

 

Your hand tightened around your throat as you thrashed on your bed.

 

He’d ask you if you wanted to cum. If you thought you deserved it.

 

You would beg him.

 

“Good girl.”

 

You moaned, almost certain you could actually hear it.

 

“Cum for me.”

 

You clenched so tight around your fingers, they ached.  Your other hand flew to grasp at your sheets as your entire body convulsed.

 

“General!” you cried, tears in your eyes.

 

You didn’t know how long you lay there afterwards, your body a soaked mess of fluids. Eventually, you curled in on yourself, holding your pillow to your face as sobs began wracking you.

 

You wanted him.

 

You wanted him so badly.

 

But you were the one who ended it, and you were right to do so. That’s what you kept reminding yourself.

 

It had started out as just sex—you reasoned. It was just sex.

 

There was a ping on your datapad. You glanced at it briefly, scowling at being disturbed. It was the handsome blond, inviting you over. He had drinks, and wanted to get to know you. You sighed, running your hands through your hair as you got up.

 

It was just sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter I can get out before my retreat, but I promised AllofReylo I'd at least get this one out today. We'll see how I feel the rest of the week. If I'm not dead, I'll try to get a chapter out as soon as possible.
> 
> And because I'm a bitch, and I like torturing people (apparently), the next chapter is a companion of this one, but through Hux's eyes.


	28. Not How It Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh, keep it on the low  
> You're still in love with me but your friends don't know  
> If u wanted me you would just say so  
> And if I were you, I would never let me go  
> I don't mean no harm  
> I just miss you on my arm  
> Wedding bells were just alarms  
> Caution tape around my heart
> 
> -I hate you, I love you by Gnash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what the General did with the panties he took from Reader?

Starkiller’s icy winds whipped at his clothing as he marched towards the platform. He could feel his cheeks pinking, like they did when he was with you. He scowled. Now was not to the time for that. He would wait until he was in his quarters before allowing thoughts of you to torment him.

 

In position, he gazed across his army. Black clad officers standing next to the white of the Stormtrooper’s armor. They looked beautifully orderly. He knew where you were standing. He had made sure you were far enough away that he wouldn’t be tempted to look at you. He didn’t need the distraction. Even so, his eyes glanced over where he knew you stood.

 

Were you aware of the full capabilities of the weapon on which you now stood? The weapon you had played your part in creating and defending? Were you aware that had you still been his, he would have had you up here with him?

 

This was where you belonged. By his side as he reveled in his victory. You would stand like a proud queen beside him, surveying the army you both commanded.

 

He snapped to attention, giving his speech with all his pent up passion and rage. Dala may not have been on Hosnian Prime, but she would know what had happened to her precious Republic before the end of the day. He made sure his speech was being broadcasted to her cell. He hoped she was proud of what little contribution she had made to the cause.

 

“ **And will remember this, as the LAST DAY OF THE REPUBLIC**!!!!”

 

He could hear the sonic boom as the beam lit up the sky, coating everything in a shade of _red._ He forced his face to remain fixed. This was his moment of triumph!

 

And you should be there with him.

 

Your fingers would wrap around his arm as you inched your way closer to him. With all eyes on the final destruction of the Republic, you would slip your way to his side. And he would hold you there. His arms wrapped round you as he kept you warm from the chill, the both of you basking in your victory. You would steal a kiss to his jaw, and his hand would dare to graze your backside through your coat.

 

He was on a platform overlooking all of Starkiller, surrounded by the most high ranking officials of the First Order as they watched the culmination of years of hard work finally reach fruition. And he had a hard on for a relatively low ranking officer standing somewhere in the crowd.

 

He glanced briefly towards her direction, his cock twitching once he spied a face turned towards him and not the beam. He thought he recognized you—looking not at the glory of Starkiller, but at _him_.

 

The leather on his hands creaked as he clenched his fists.

 

You turned away.

 

 

 

Once the demonstration was complete, the General found himself in his quarters. He sat stiffly at his desk by the window overlooking the forest. You would have loved it here. You had mentioned your love of trees, how your favorite house growing up had been surrounded by great evergreens.

 

He turned on his datapad, scrolling through the security footage in order to find you. Your sector had been given a half holiday, and he wanted to see if you had taken up with the blond that had been leering at you for the better portion of two weeks.

 

Not that it was any of his business, anymore.

 

You were no longer beholden to him, and really it had only ever been just sex.

 

Just every fantasy he could conjure come to life.

 

Just the thought of you made him hard.

 

The thought of another man touching you made him furious. But it was no longer his concern. It had just been sex.

 

At least that was what he had told himself ever since he had noticed you return smiles to that blond asshole.

 

He found you in your quarters—a tiny closet of a room completely unworthy of you, but the only one that had been available upon such short notice.

 

He felt his pulse quicken.

 

You were wearing nothing but the lace he had given you.

 

As you ran your fingers through your hair, he opened a small, secret drawer in his desk. He watched you yank your own head back, your other hand caressing your neck as though your fingertips were a pair of lips. He pulled red lace from the drawer, bringing the ruined panties to his nose. Your scent still clung to the delicate material, and his cock throbbed painfully in his pants.

 

You threw yourself on the bed as he undid his trousers, wrapping the red lace around his cock. He wanted your scent all over him.

 

He watched your hands caress your beautiful body, his own hand aching to touch your softness.

 

It was just sex.

 

He pulled out another pair of panties, your scent was stronger on these and he held them to his nose—breathing you in.

 

You were moaning, choking yourself as you teased your nipple through the lace of your bra. He stuck his tongue out, tracing the lace in his hand, imagining your nipple hardening at the contact. He could taste you as your hand slipped beneath your panties, the fingers of your other hand stuffed in your mouth.

 

His cock pulsed at the thought of you sucking him off. Perhaps when Starkiller fires next, you’d be on your knees, serving him as he watched the last of the Resistance fall. After he came down your throat, he’d hold you to him—whispering promises of your future as his queen.

 

You were whimpering now, fingers around your throat once again. Based on the movement he could see in your panties, he guessed you were thrusting your fingers into yourself. Heat was rising in his cheeks as he pleasured himself to you. Your body was moving so beautifully as he imagined thrusting his weeping cock where it belonged.

 

“Please,” he heard you faintly beg. “Please, let me cum. I’ve been good. Please? Oh, fuck, General.”

 

He groaned, fisting himself tighter. “Good girl.”

 

He watched you bring yourself to the brink, your head thrashing on your pillow.

 

“Cum for me,” he whispered into your stolen panties.

 

You gasped, shouting out his title just as you did when he fucked you. The sight of you, squirming and moaning on your bed, calling out to him like a prayer—he bit into the fabric in front of his face, gasping as his cum spurt onto the lace crumpled in his palm.

 

He groaned your name, milking his own orgasm into the lace as memories of you ran wild in his mind. His body shook from the aftershocks. He gave himself a moment to relax before he began cleaning himself up.

 

You were panting on your bed, recovering from your own orgasm. He chuckled as he zoomed in on your face. You had that beautifully fucked out look again. Your body curled in on itself as you buried your face in your pillow.

 

He had taken care of the mess and the panties. Sitting down, he lit a cigarette. He had tried giving up the habit, and had met mostly with success. It was a vile habit he had gotten from his father, but he found a quick smoke relieved the stress you had normally taken care of for him.

 

As he breathed out a plume of smoke, he looked at your shaking body.

 

Where you . . . crying?

 

His brow knitted in concern as he leaned forward to have a better look, zooming in on the image. You were. Why? The Republic had been obliterated, and the First Order victorious. There was no reason for you to weep.

 

Were you ashamed of the excitement that had evidentially ensnared you? The same hot-blooded needy feeling that had gripped him after the blast?

 

He breathed in more smoke. Perhaps he should send you something. Not as a lover. He could hardly call himself that anymore. But . . . as a friend? Was that what you needed? He knew you had your friends on the _Finalizer_. Perhaps you hadn’t found any on Starkiller yet. He hadn’t seen you interact with anyone besides the blond. He pursed his lips, holding in the smoke for a moment. He could hardly sign his name on a gift to you. He was certain you wouldn’t accept it. But if he didn’t sign his name, would you imagine it was him anyway? Or would you think you had a secret admirer?

 

He may have fueled your sexual fantasies, but that was to be expected after all you had both been to each other. The ending of it all still too new for either of you to look past it. He was certain you wanted nothing to do with him. Why else would you avoid his gaze whenever he tried to catch your eye?

 

His datapad went off at the same time yours did. He had to exit out of the security footage in order to answer the call, putting out his smoke before he did so.

 

“Yes?” the General asked irritably. “What is it?”

 

“Sir, Commander Ren has returned,” stated a nondescript lieutenant.

 

“And? Has he captured the droid?”

 

Hesitation. “Well, sir, not exactly.”

 

Hux’s nostrils flared as he glared at the lieutenant. “What do you mean? Be clear!”

 

“The Commander believed the droid was no longer needed . . . he’s captured a girl who he claims has seen the map, but—“

 

“Out with it!”

 

“But he seems to be having trouble with interrogation, sir.”

 

The General clenched his jaw. He could feel a headache coming on. “Is that all?”

 

“Supreme Leader Snoke has also requested your presence, sir. The Commander is already on his way to him.”

 

“Fine. Dismissed.”

 

Hux growled at the thought of Commander Ren. That useless oaf was the embodiment of disorder and chaos! Once he was no longer needed, the General would take great pleasure of ridding himself of him. There was also the little problem of his mind reading.

 

_“Careful, Ren,” he had warned. “That your personal interests do not interfere with commands from Leader Snoke.”_

_“Yes, because your personal interests have never interfered with your judgment, General. I had forgotten. What was the name of that little tart you kept in your office, again? I’ll admit, your latest conquest had a very nice ass. What happened to her?”_

_The General had glared daggers into Ren, refusing to take the bait._

_“I want that map. For your sake—and hers—I suggest you get it.”_

_He froze then, unable to respond at the mere suggestion of something happening to you. Weakness. That’s what this feeling was. Brendol’s voice echoed in his head._

_“Weak-willed and useless.”_

Hux checked himself over, making sure not a hair was out of place. He double checked the security feed in your room. You were dressing, in the more casual attire you had worn when you didn’t have to leave the rooms you had shared with him.

 

His chest tightened, and he turned off the feed before he could see you spray on your favorite perfume. He draped his great-coat on before exiting his rooms.

 

 

 

 

 

You were panting, covered in sweat as the blond groaned his release on top of you. His face was buried between your breasts and he breathed you in.

 

You had been so close.

 

He kissed up your neck, leaving a smoldering kiss on your soft lips before collapsing beside you.

 

“You’re fantastic,” he sighed as he tried to get you to cuddle into him. You indulged him briefly—even if his scent was wrong. When you felt the rumble in his chest that told you he was snoring soundly, you detangled yourself from him as gently as you could. You redressed quietly, terrified he might wake up and ask where you were going.

 

As you walked down the halls with sex-mussed hair—the scent of the man clinging to you—you tried to tell yourself it was just sex. It was just sex. It didn’t matter because it was just sex.

 

 

He had just come from meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke and Ren. There was a small feeling of elation in his stomach. Not only had the Resistance Base been found, but he had been given orders to destroy it. True, he was hesitant to waste so many resources, but he could understand Supreme Leader’s call for action. He could finally crush the Resistance scum once and for all. And once he did . . . he was determined to woo his way back to your good graces. He would have you again, and you would take your rightful place by his side. The very idea made the small feeling swell, along with other things.

 

And then his joy fell.

 

He saw you pass by. His eyes widened as they followed you. He knew you well enough to know your post-sex walk—the tell-tale mussing of your hair and the color high in your cheeks confirmed his suspicions. His chest tightened along with his gloved hands.

 

It was just sex, he told himself. That’s all it was ever supposed to be. Just sex.

 

But that’s not how it ended.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, guys! I'm in so much pain! 6 hours of jujitsu AND karate. I haven't actually officially started karate classes, but my karate sensei was there and taught me the beginning of my first kata. Once I got that down a second sensei taught me the rest with my sensei's permission. And guys. I got it. I got it right until the last four moves (which I kind of forgot). THEN as though that weren't enough, they had me go through it all within minutes of learning it. 
> 
> Apparently it was really impressive that I got most of it down after practicing for a half hour, and even more impressive that I was willing to do it in front of a bunch of brown and black belts. Though, they never mentioned the fact that that part was actually optional sooooo...
> 
> My sensei's sensei was impressed with me, guys! I made my sensei proud! So yeah, I'm in a hellava lot of pain, but I'm too fucking proud of myself to care.
> 
> Oh, also, that was followed up with 9 hours of manual labor at my new job at a plant nursery. At least my boss was cool with be taking five minute water breaks every so often. 
> 
> SO. MUCH. OUCH.
> 
> So that takes care of life updates. As for the story.....poor General.


	29. Let Him Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance has come, and everyone is scrambling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's this one thing that several readers have asked for, right? *throws glitter in the air* Enjoy!

He watched from the viewport as Resistance X-wings attacked the oscillator. He wrung his hands behind his back, fighting the urge to pace. It would be a waste of energy. He had already sent men out to defend against this onslaught, and while he had been confident in his eventual triumph . . . he wasn’t quite as confident now.

 

His thoughts trailed briefly to you. You were called back to your workstation, he knew. He could picture your frantic typing as you attempted to jam their coms, their navigation, anything that would give the Order a leg up. You would only need to create a brief window for your fellow soldiers to complete their work and win the day.

 

Alarms began sounding. He scanned the room, watching as his men worked frantically at their consoles. He heard the explosion behind him, glanced as the oscillator blew. He left his second in command in charge, marching himself down the hallways. Supreme Leader must be told so that orders can be given. Hux felt his stomach twist in anger at the thought of his life’s work near destruction, but nothing could be done. You would have buried your face in his chest before telling him that everything would be alright. He could rebuild. He could reestablish himself. You always had such faith in him.

 

He paused mid-stride. The alarms around him were blaring now. As men and women rushed around him, the General checked the security feed. There you were, standing at your station, working like mad. Did you even hear the sirens?

 

His lips drew into a tight line. Starkiller was doomed, and Supreme Leader must be contacted but—what if you refused to abandon your post. It’s what your father would have done—he reasoned—and he knew how much you admired him.

 

Cursing at the waste of time, the General doubled back. Running down the halls of the doomed planet.

 

 

 

 

Sirens. That’s all you could hear above the shouts of your co-workers. Several had already abandoned their posts, including the blond you had a one night stand with. Was it even possible that that had occurred only hours ago? You really did know how to pick them.

 

As soon as the rest of your data downloaded, you could leave. That’s what you told yourself. No matter what happened, you would do your duty and recover what you could before abandoning post like you had already been ordered to do.

 

Someone yanked at your arm, and your headset was knocked to the ground.

 

“What the hell?” you yelled as you turned, ready to fight.

 

But the General was already striding forward, and you had a clear view of the back of his head. Your arm was in his bruising grip and you were being rather unceremoniously dragged by your superior to stars knew where.

 

You struggled, trying to get out of his grip. “General!” you protested. “I need to recover the data!”

 

“Let the others do it,” he snarled as he picked up his pace. “You have different orders.”

 

“And what orders might that be?” you asked dryly, glaring at his ginger locks. “What could possibly be more important?”

 

He didn’t answer, only tugging more insistently at your arm. “Come on, l/n!”

 

Had you been more focused, you might have noticed the pleading tone his voice took. Instead, you renewed your struggles, twisting your arm in a way that it slipped straight through the General’s grasp.

 

If he had been anyone else, he would have been on the floor.

 

You turned to retrieve your data-disk, intent on ignoring whatever orders he gave you. Let him court-martial you once the data was safe.

 

At least that had been your intention.

 

Instead, you found yourself being slammed against the durasteel, both arms now in the strong grip of the General.

 

You could still have slipped out.

 

You would have.

 

If not for the pair of warm lips that suddenly assaulted your mouth.

 

Caught off guard, you gasped—unintentionally allowing the General to slip his tongue in your mouth. You groaned as he tasted you, explored you, dominated you. You felt him press his body against you, pinning you to the wall as he returned your groans. Your hands moved to grip him, draw him closer to you as you devoured each other.

 

It was warm.

 

It was sweet.

 

It was desperate.

 

And it was everything you ever wanted.

 

General Hux was kissing you. General Hux was _kissing you!_

He bit at your lips, nose crashing against yours awkwardly. But you didn’t care. You melted into his embrace, your bones gone hollow as your one wish came true. For a moment, the only thing you cared about was the taste of his lips, the feeling of his warmth pressed so tightly against you.

 

And that’s all you had.

 

Just a moment.

 

Because the next moment he pulled away, face furious.

 

“Do you have a death wish? Don’t make me order you to go onto the damned shuttle!”

 

You were gasping, looking up at him with wide eyes.

 

“Nothing to say?” he asked, no teasing in his voice. “Then will you be a good girl and follow orders?”

 

You nodded as you tried to get your knees to support you again.

 

The General took a code cylinder from his pocket, and placed it in your jacket. “This will give you access to my office. You will board a shuttle to the _Finalizer_ and wait for me there, understood?” His voice was hard, his eyes cold.

 

You nodded—providing him with a weak, “Yes, sir.”

 

His eyes softened as he said your name. “We have much to discuss.”

 

And then his arms were around you, pulling you against him as he once again sucked all breath from your lungs, devouring your mouth like a doomed man at his last meal. His hands gripped your ass. His lips slanted just right against yours. His tongue teasing at your own.

 

And then he was pulling at you again. Down the corridors, through restricted sections as he sought the fastest route to the landing dock. He all but threw you at one of the shuttles, ordering you on before you or anyone else could protest.

 

You looked back as you were boarding the ramp.

 

He was watching.

 

Hands behind his back, he looked the picture of the perfect general. His cold eyes bore into yours before he turned on his heel and rushed away.

 

There was a numbness creeping into your core as you watched him stride off. The shuttle was already stuffed with personnel, and more were flooding in looking for an escape. You were tugged into a seat and strapped in. You looked around, realizing that not many were forced to stand, holding onto whatever they could as the ramp raised itself, preparing for take off. Evidently being personally escorted by General Hux led to some special treatment.

 

You felt the shudder as the shuttle breached the atmosphere—surprised but thankful no Resistance thought to try to shoot you down. You weren’t familiar with the weapons onboard, but given the fact that it was primarily used for transport . . . you somehow doubted you would have stood much of a chance.

 

As soon as you touched down aboard the _Finalizer_ , there was movement everywhere. You were off like a shot, scanning any and all shuttles for a shock of ginger hair. Finding none. You rushed to a view port to look back at Starkiller, hoping to find more shuttles streaming from the surface. You made it just in time—to watch the planet implode.

 

A burning star stood in its place, its orange flames licking at the blackness of the surrounding space. Taunting you.

 

You felt woozy, leaning against the viewport to stay up. How much time passed, you weren’t sure, but you were shaken out of your stupor when a pair of warm arms surrounded you.

 

You blinked.

 

“Taka?” your voice was a whisper.

 

His cheeks were wet as he said your name, one hand cradling your face. “I heard you made it to one of the shuttles. I looked for you. I-I thought the worst.” His voice was hoarse as he spoke. He took stock of you briefly before pulling you into another embrace.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so, so sorry. For the Gala, for everything.”

 

“It’s ok, Taka,” you said. The numbness was draining away, but it left a void that was very quickly zapping you of your energy. “I’m ok, Taka. I promise.”

 

“The General-“ Mitaka hesitated, putting his hands on your shoulders as he looked at you. “I don’t know if he . . . that is, no one has seen-“

 

The damn broke. You thought you had spent your tears, but more were quickly being soaked into your friend’s uniform. He held you gently, stroking your hair as you sobbed. He used gentle words, trying to assure you that just because he hasn’t been reported in yet, doesn’t mean he didn’t make it. Surely the General of all people would have to have made it. He was far too important to lose, and he wouldn’t have made Tarkin’s mistake.

 

Once the tears subsided, you felt even more drained that before.

 

“Do you—“ he hesitated again. “Would you like to use my quarters? Until you’re given replacements?”

 

That’s right, you thought bitterly. You had to give up your quarters here for Starkiller.

 

“I’ll be on duty for a while yet,” he said, brushing away your lingering tears. “You’re codes are still programed in my door. Why don’t you go rest? I’ll make sure food is sent to you, ok?”

 

There was real worry in his eyes. You could tell he didn’t really want to leave you by yourself, but had little choice. You nodded numbly.

 

“Do you want me to walk you?” the center of his brow creased with concern as he kept his gentle hold on you. It would take next to no effort for you to break away. Instead you looked at him and shook your head.

 

“I’m fine, Taka,” you said gently, laying your hand on his arm. He released you without protest. “Go back to work, I’m sure you’re needed at the moment.”

 

He looked like he was about to argue before he nodded. “Just promise me you’ll rest.”

 

“I promise.”

 

 

 

You placed the cylinder in the slot, almost surprised that the door opened. The office was cold and dark. You ordered the lights on dim, and the heat up a bit. You let the door slide closed behind you.

 

The blanket and pillow were still where the General left them. You snuggled beneath the blanket, breathing in the scent that still lingered. His scent surrounded you. It was when you were laying there, warm and safe where he let you doze between fuckings that reality struck you like a knife to the chest.

 

He’s not here.

 

He might not have made it off of Starkiller.

 

You should never have let him go.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the real question is . . . Am I gonna follow canon and let the General live? Or will Mitaka need to comfort the Reader? *shrugs* Who knows?


	30. Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starkiller is gone. But what about the General?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how evil do you guys think I am?

_You were at your family’s residence in Coruscant, standing on a balcony and watching the setting sun cast the buildings surrounding you in sparkling red light. You wore a deep blue gown, the skirts of which whispered in the breeze even as the bodice forced your young breasts to stain towards your throat. You were supposed to be preparing for another suitor, but your hair still cascaded down in half form curls._

_There was a deep feeling of satisfaction in your gut as you looked at the city for what would be the last time in a very long time._

_“I thought I might find you here,” you heard behind you before the rhythmic tapping of a cane drew closer._

_You turned, smiling at your father. “Hello, Papa.”_

_He leaned against the railing, his good hand abandoning his walking stick in order to touch your hair gently. “You’ve been informed, then?” he asked you._

_You nodded. “I leave for the Academy next week.”_

_He nodded, a broad smile on his face. “Well done, pumpkin.”_

_You wrapped your arms around him, burying your face in his chest. “Thank you, Papa.” You waited half a heart-beat. “Do I still have to meet him tonight?”_

_“You don’t have to say yes to him, you know,” your father reminded you._

_You cringed. “I don’t want to see him. I don’t want to spoil the day.”_

_“I thought you liked this one,” your father stated cautiously. “Your mother had hoped . . .” He didn’t finish. He didn’t need to._

_“I’ve changed my mind,” you said elusively, turning away from your father’s embrace._

_“Pumpkin,” he took your hand. “What’s that matter?”_

_“Nothing,” you said as tears blurred your vision. “I’m perfectly happy. I’m going to be an officer of the First Order. How could I not be?”_

_You knew his good eye was narrowing in suspicion, but he was wise enough not to push you, kissing the back of your hand instead. “You know I would never force you into a marriage. And despite what your mother might think, the boy would need my permission first. And I won’t give mine without yours.”_

_“And if I never want to be married?”_

_“Then don’t get married. Your mother and I have more than enough grandchildren as it is. I don’t know why she pushes for more.”_

_You smiled at him, your eyes still watery._

_“That’s not why you’re joining the Order is it?”_

_You shook your head. “I want to make a difference. I think this is the best way.”_

_He nodded, drawing you closer for a hug. “I’m immensely proud of you, pumpkin. I don’t want you to forget that. And your mother is too, in her own way.”_

_“She won’t be proud of me until I’m in a white dress at some stranger’s side.”_

_He chuckled. “Don’t blame her, sweetheart. It’s her way. And maybe one day you’ll find someone worthy of you who makes you happy.”_

_You snorted. “Unlikely given the men mother parades in front of me.”_

_He kissed your forehead. “You might one day. And that will be the only way I would happily give you away. So take your time.” He squeezed your arm. “I’m not in a rush to lose my pumpkin.”_

_There was a comfortable silence as the sun finished its decent, darkness covering the both of you._

_“You know,” your father chuckled. “When you were all growing up, your mother never imagined she’d have so much trouble getting you married. She always said you were the prettiest, and would be snapped up before either of us knew it.”_

_You shuddered, stifling a groan of frustration._

_“I’m glad she was wrong.” He kissed your forehead again before retrieving his cane to go back inside before the cold could chill his bones. “You’re the smartest.”_

_The scene changed. You were once again in the gardens of the Gala, and the General stood with you. Lieutenant Mitaka had been dismissed, and now your General’s arms encircled you—pulling you to his warmth._

_“I have a question for you,” he whispered in your ear as his hands wandered towards your bottom._  
  
You shivered, drawing closer to his warmth. “Oh? And what question might that be?”

_“I had already asked your father,” he stated as his lips caressed your throat. “But he told me I needed your permission first.”_

_You blinked, confused. “My permission?” you asked dumbly. “My permission for what?”_

_His lips closed about yours, and you melted in his arms, filled with his warmth. His tongue caressed the seam of your lips, begging for entrance. You granted it, moaning as you shook in his arms._

You moaned as you felt warm lips part yours, and an inquisitive tongue explore you. Warm hands were caressing your curves, and you could hear the man above you moan in his turn. You blinked your eyes before pushing whoever it was away.

 

It was only when you sat up fully that you took in the shock of ginger hair, or the wide and searching blue eyes.

 

With a cry, you launched yourself at him, devouring his mouth as your hands pulled at his clothing. He had been crouching on the ground beside you, but your attack knocked him back. He didn’t seem to mind, his fingers busy divesting you of your own uniform.

 

Your mouths were hungry, barely pausing to breathe before devouring the other once more. You weren’t even fully undressed before he turned you, pinning you to the ground with your skirt hiked up and your shirt half undone. His jacket was discarded, his shirt open to reveal his dark undershirt. Your hands slipped beneath it to feel his warm skin.

 

He groaned, pausing his kisses just long enough to release himself from his trousers. He whispered your name against your lips before claiming them again—smothering your gasps as he entered you.

 

You shuddered beneath him, groaning at how deliciously full you felt. You were so wet that he slid in easily, but there was still that familiar stretch.

 

“Tell me it’s not a dream,” you begged as he began thrusting into you. In answer, he nipped at the skin of your collarbone, just enough to make you gasp. “You’re real,” you breathed as his lips returned to yours.

 

“Of course I’m real,” he laughed, grasping onto your hips to force you in to a better angle before thrusting more viciously into your wet heat. “Who else can make you feel this good?”

 

You gasped as you felt him hit your cervix, your cunt squeezing him already. “No one!” Your hands were grasping at his shoulders, keeping him close. “No one makes me feel like you do.”

 

He growled at your ear, a deliciously dark sound. “And don’t you dare forget it.”

 

Words were lost as his mouth once again claimed yours. Muffled moans escaped from both of you as he pounded into you. His movements were frantic, as if any moment you would once again be snatched away from him.

 

You felt the warmth spread from between your legs, tingling at your breasts and hardened nipples. If he looked down, he would be able to see them through the thin fabric. But as you both neared your peak, his eyes were glued to yours.

 

“I’d lose a-a thousand –oh fuck!—Starkillers . . .” he moaned. “Before I-I ever lose you a-again!”

 

The words ignited a firestorm in your belly and you cried out his title as you clenched around him, pulling him over the edge to join you in oblivion. You faintly heard him calling your name before you felt his cum flood you. He pumped you full of himself, determined to give you every last drop before he collapsed on top of you—breathing hard. Sweat covered the both of you, and his weight added a crushing feeling that robbed you of what little breath you had. You nudged him until he tiredly rolled off of you, his arms busying themselves by gathering you up on top of him.

 

His softening member was still inside you.

 

He whispered your name, stroking your hair as you snuggled into him, your face in his throat.

 

“I thought,” you began, your throat tight. “I thought you were . . .” You couldn’t bear to say it, closing your eyes against the onslaught of tears that would surely follow.

 

You felt him squeeze you tighter. “I am sorry,” he stated, breath still uneven. “I was tasked with retrieving that oaf, Ren.” He buried his nose in your hair, breathing you in. “I could not leave his side until I was certain he would survive the journey.”

 

“Journey?” you asked, fighting the exhaustion the frantic coupling had left you with. “What journey?”

 

“We are to bring Ren to Snoke’s base,” you could feel the acid in his voice. “Evidentially he training will now be complete.”

 

“Oh,” you said tiredly, snuggling further into him. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

 

He tilted your face so he could kiss your lips. “I would have been here far sooner if I had my way, precious. The moment I stepped foot on the _Finalizer_ the only thing I wanted was to find you. I didn’t know if you would be here.”

 

You blinked at him. “You told me to come here.”

 

He smiled. “Indeed, but you had no reason to follow my command, did you?”

 

You answered him with a kiss, his delicious lips too tempting to deny.

 

You squeaked as he lifted you onto the couch, giving you a quick kiss before disappearing into the fresher. When he came back he was once again put together, with a warm, wet cloth to clean you. He kissed your thighs as he slowly wiped you clean, making you shiver in renewed desire.

 

“General,” you breathed, hand smoothing his hair.

 

He looked at you, ice blue eyes warm with something you couldn’t put a name to.

 

“I said we had much to discuss,” he stated as he helped you fix your clothing.

 

You looked at him. “Did you?”

 

He sighed tiredly, whispering your name.

 

“Did you sleep with her?” you demanded.

 

He sat beside you on the couch, taking both your hands into one of his as he caressed your face. “No, precious,” he said looking you dead in the eye. “I never have, and I never will. She, and those who helped her sneak into our rooms, have been dealt with.”

 

“Dead?”

 

“Did you think I would allow her to live long after she helped take you away from me?”

 

You shook your head. “It wasn’t just that.”

 

“I know,” he said sadly, tilting your chin so that you would look at him again. “Do you truly not realize what you are to me?”

 

“Nothing now,” you said bitterly.

 

“That was your choice,” he stated, a slight edge to his voice. He shook his head, his face softening. “But it is also your choice to remain that way.”

 

“What?” you blinked.

 

“Come back to me,” he practically pleaded, drawing you into the circle of his arms. “I have never betrayed you, and I never will. For my words to you and actions towards your friend, I am sorry. I thought I was losing you and-“ He swallowed, looking away for a moment. “And I couldn’t bear it.”

 

“You-you want me back?” you asked, your voice barely more than a breath. “After everything?”

 

His eyes met yours again, and there was a fire hidden beneath the darkness you found there. “Yes,” he said decisively. “I want you to choose to be by my side. There is much I must recover before I can offer you much more than just myself, but . . . will you take me anyway? I swear on the First Order itself I will raise us both up to the highest pinnacle of power. The galaxy will worship you, even as I do.”

 

You blinked. “Are you . . . General, what are you asking me?”

 

His lips brushed your fingers. “The only thing I will ask of you is that you will have me again. I will never betray you, precious.” His eyes bore into yours. “I love you.”

 

Your vision blurred with tears before you fell against him, your mouth claiming his with tongue and teeth.

 

“I love you too, General,” you breathed between kisses, now cuddled with him on his lap. “I thought I had lost you,” you sobbed, head now buried into his neck. “I thought I would never see you again. And I hated myself so much for leaving you. I want you back.”

 

His arms were tight around you, but he said nothing as he allowed you to empty yourself of all your fears and pain. His lips were soft against yours as he gave gentle kisses.

 

When you calmed enough to speak without gasping, you looked at him. “When I thought that you were gone, I realized I didn’t care about what happened at the Gala. I just wanted you back with me.”

 

He smiled gently, thumbs wiping away your tears. “And now you may have your wish, if it’s still what you desire.”

 

You nodded, kissing his upturned wrist. “It is.”

 

His hand tangled itself in your hair, pulling you to his waiting mouth for another searing kiss. You groaned, feeling the heat between you. Beneath you, you felt the General stirring.

 

“General,” you breathed against him, pressing yourself against him as you continued the kiss.   


“Hux,” he corrected, stroking your hair. “When we’re alone, call me Hux.”

 

“Hux,” you tasted the name on your tongue before finding better uses for it. You moaned, trailing your fingers to the buttons of his shirt.

 

He grasped your wrist, breaking the kiss. “Not here, precious.” He helped you stand before retrieving his jacket and smoothing his hair.

 

You tilted your head in confusion. “Then where?”

 

He took your hand, bringing your knuckles to his lips. “It’s long past due for me to take you in our own bed. Come with me, love.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys to trust me! *throws confetti* Yay! Love! Only a few more chapters left guys! This fic is winding down


	31. A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General brings you to his rooms, and you start to feel guilty.

You were led to a part of the ship you never thought you would step through. The living quarters of the higher commanding officers. You clenched your hands behind your back, easier to ignore the shaking. You glanced about nervously. Yes, the General was leading you here, but who would see?

 

The General, of course, didn’t seem phased at all. He passed through the few groups of people you passed as though they were beneath his notice, and every single one cast their eyes aside—not seeing you.

 

“Here we are,” the General said in his commanding voice. He held out his hand. “The cylinder, love.”

 

You blinked, nearly forgetting about the little tube of data. You drew it from your pocket before placing it gently into your General’s gloved hand. It didn’t hit you until he had placed it in the slot and the door opened what this meant.

 

“Did you . . . did you give me the key to your rooms?”

 

The General nodded while ushering you into his chambers. “To my rooms and my office, on both Starkiller and on board. I’ll have one for you made.”

 

“Why?” you asked.

 

He gave you a confused look, head tilted to the side. “Because I’d like you to stay here with me.”

 

“Stay?” You blinked. You hadn’t considered that he would want you to stay. Though, now that he mentioned it, it made perfect sense. Your old quarters were probably being used at this point, and you somehow doubted there would be any spares with all the refugees.

 

There was a blush high on his cheekbones. “There’s a spare bedroom . . . if you would prefer.”

 

You shook yourself out of your daze. “No,” you say a bit louder than you had intended. “No, I want to stay with you.”

 

He smiled at you, and your breath caught.

 

He took your hand, leading you towards what you assumed to be the bedroom.

 

“I want nothing to ever come between us again,” he said as he brought you through the doorway, a hand on your lower back. “This has been my own bit of space since my command of this ship began.” His lips touched the top of your head. “But now it will be ours to share.”

 

You shivered. “Ours?” you asked, almost to yourself. You liked the idea of that, if you were being honest with yourself. But there was a niggling little worm in your mind that made the moment difficult to enjoy.

 

The General seemed to sense this, or perhaps he just knew you too well.

 

“Precious?” he asked as he turned your face towards him. “What’s wrong, my love?”

 

“I just . . . I,” you blinked at him, trying not to cry in shame. “I have a confession.”

 

The General raised a brow. “If it’s about that blond officer you slept with, you need not worry.”

 

“How did you—“

 

“I know what you look like after sex better than anyone, precious. And that blond had been hanging around you since you started.”

 

You avoided his eyes, even as his hand caressed your face.

 

“I’m not angry with you, precious. And you need not be embarrassed.”

 

You bit your lip, determined not to cry. “How could you not be upset?”

 

Warm arms surrounded you, pulling you into his embrace. “If I’m upset with anyone, my love, I’m upset with myself for letting you go. We weren’t together when you had him. There’s no reason for you to be ashamed of it.”

 

You buried your head in his chest. “I wanted it to be you. Even when he was on top of me, all I could think about was how much better you were.”

 

You didn’t see the gleam of pride in his eyes as he stroked your hair. He had hoped, of course, that the blond hadn’t been able to please you like he had. But the only real way he had to tell was the security footage, and he couldn’t bring himself to watch it.

 

Instead of gloating he kissed your face gently, holding you tightly against him. “I should never have let you go, precious. The fault is mine.”

 

“But I-“

 

His lips met yours in a warm, tender kiss that melted your bones and left you leaning into his support. When the kiss broke, his eyes looked at you adoringly.

 

“I don’t care what happened when we weren’t together. I care about us now. Why should I be angry about a man who couldn’t even treat you as you ought to be treated? There are far better uses of my time.” His eyes grew darker. “I can think of one or two ways I’d rather use my mouth tonight.”

 

You shivered, surging up to press your lips against his. They were as soft as when they whispered against your skin. He tasted like caf, cigarettes, and home. You never wanted to stop kissing him, and evidently neither did he.

 

He drew you further into the room gently, his mouth still tasting yours. His fingers worked at the buttons of your shirt before sliding it off your shoulders. Next came your belt along with your skirt. You stepped out of your heels while he unfastened your bra, leather fingers caressing your already hard nipples just to hear you gasp. When your panties joined the pile of clothes on the floor, he stood back to admire you.

 

His eyes were almost entirely black, and there was a dusting of color or his cheeks. “Oh, my love,” he whispered as his hands gently caressed your curves. “You always look so beautiful.” He pulled your naked body against his clothed one. The buckle of his belt made you wince, but his lips were on yours again, so you didn’t care.

 

He pulled back, bringing a gloved hand to your mouth and wiggling his fingers. You took them in your mouth, assuming he wanted you to suck them. His warm laugh came as a surprise.

 

“Take them off, love.”

 

You bit the ends, gently pulling them off of his beautifully soft hands. He brought your hands to his belt, allowing it to drop to the floor before he brought your hands to the throat of his jacket. You undid every last one of the little hooks and eyelets before you brushed it off his shoulders. His shirt met a similar fate. You were mesmerized by his arms. Your hands caressing the pale skin you found there. You placed a kiss on his collarbone before he brought your hands to his waist.

 

When his undershirt was pulled over his head, you couldn’t stop your mouth from caressing each inch of pale, creamy skin revealed to you. The blush on his cheeks grew as he enjoyed your attentions, wrapping his arms around you so he could feel your skin on his.

 

He toed out of his boots before you took off his trousers, eyeing his long legs as they revealed themselves. Your mouth was watering with want when you finally pulled down his shorts. You had caught glimpses of skin before, but never his entire body—not even when you shared rooms. He was lean, but you knew there was strength in his beautiful form. He was already hard, red, and leaking. 

 

You didn’t wait before dropping to your knees. He moaned low in his throat as your mouth enveloped him. You moaned at his taste. You placed your hands on his hips as you pleasured him with your mouth, sucking right to the very tip before plunging down and taking him in your throat. His hands were in your hair, and he thrust his hips slowly into you. He groaned your name as he brushed hair out of your eyes, looking down at you.

 

“You feel so good,” he groaned, holding your head against his abdomen so he could feel your throat spasming around him. You could feel him start to pulse before he tore your face away.

 

Panting, he lifted you into his arms, laying you gently onto the soft mattress. “The only place I want to cum tonight, is in your gorgeous cunt.” He kissed you again as he settled himself between your legs.

 

You felt lightheaded. His hands wouldn’t stop touching you. His lips wouldn’t stop kissing you. You moaned as you felt him enter you, grasping his shoulders so you could hold on tight.

 

“Tell me,” he whispered against your lips. “Tell me you love me.”

 

“I love you,” you gasped when he hit your cervix. “Stars! I love you, General!”

 

“Hux,” he corrected again as his mouth moved to your throat. He teased at your collarbone, moaning your name. He was gentle with you, precise with his movements. No teeth or bruising hands. His lips, his tongue, his gentle fingers all brought you higher and higher.

 

“Oh, Stars,” you moaned as his lips found your nipples. “Hux!”

 

He groaned, holding you closer, moving faster. His gentle fingers were at your clit, steadily bringing you closer and closer. You squirmed in his arms, your body hot beneath his. His name was like a chant falling from your lips as you begged him to fuck you harder.

 

He didn’t listen. He wanted to take his time with you, and that’s exactly what he was going to do. He enjoyed the sounds you made under him, enjoyed the delicious fevered look you had when you were about to cum. You were so warm, and soft, and the only thing he wanted. It was only when the tears started that he finally gave in. Even in pleasure, Hux hated to see you cry.

 

You were breathless when he finally fucked you harder, his thumb pressing cruelly against your clit. Your widened eyes stared as his face twisted in beautiful agony. It was only when your cunt clenched around him—your back arching as you screamed—that he finally allowed his control to slip. He groaned your name as he emptied himself inside of you, pumping his hips even after he was spent.

 

He collapsed beside you with another groan. Gathering you up into his arms, he pulled you closer and buried his face into your hair.

 

“I love you,” he breathed.

 

You couldn’t stop yourself from cuddling against him, enjoying the feeling of his naked skin on yours. “I love you too, Hux.”

 

He hummed happily before he pulled the blanket to cover the both of you. You were surrounded by warmth and softness, and had just been well and thoroughly fucked. It wasn’t long until you fell asleep.

 

 

 

He waited a few minutes, even after he knew you were asleep. He couldn’t help it. After the hell of the past few weeks without you, this was exactly where he wanted to be. You felt so warm and soft in his arms, and he loved how even in your sleep you were desperate to be close to him. He kissed your lips again, kicking himself for waiting to enjoy such a simple pleasure with you.

 

Slowly, he extracted himself from your warmth, making sure to tuck you in before slowly redressing himself. Once everything was once again in place, he looked like a proper General. He looked at your sleeping form before he left. You looked so beautiful when you slept, and he wanted nothing more than to strip down and rejoin you.

 

But there was so much work to be done, and he had so much to do before he felt worthy of you. His brow furrowed. Before the loss of Starkiller, he would have been in a position to offer you more than just himself, but now . . . He shook his head as he turned on his heel. Now you were an incentive to work even harder.

 

He would be Emperor.

 

And you will be his beloved Empress.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may rework the smut a bit at a later date. Unfortunately, I'm teaching a class for a professor of mine tomorrow, so I really need to get on fine tuning my presentation, otherwise I would have taken more time with this chapter. Sooooo.......I think I have one more chapter for this story, with a bonus chapter afterwards. *throws glitter* We're almost there!


	32. By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made a promise to the General once, and he wants to make a promise to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the Fourth be with you all! *throws rice* Have some fluff, smut, and more fluff!

It had been three months since the destruction of Starkiller base. Commander Ren had been transported to Snoke’s base, and the General had been sent off on various missions in order to gain even more resources. Molls accompanied Ren, and the two of you had infrequent but still regular holo-calls. She still had no idea you were seeing Hux. Your friendship with Mitaka had survived, though he was much more hesitant with you than before. Your mother had thankfully not asked you about any new potential suitors, though you were far too busy to delve into why.

 

While working you and the General kept your relationship professional. You were on track for a promotion, and had taken on much more responsibility than before. Too many had been lost in the Starkiller disaster. Whoever your secret handler was seemed rather impressed with your work, though they didn’t seem to be in a great hurry to promote you.

 

You were proud of your accomplishments, and were excited about your prospects. The only disappointment was how there was less time to spend with Hux. There were still meetings in his office, but they were few and far between—more quickies than anything. He more than made up for it once you both were off the clock.

 

Living with Hux was not what you expected. You thought you had had a taste of it at your family’s hotel, but you were wrong.

 

For one thing, he was already prepared for you. Uniforms in your size hung next to his, your heels next to his boots. Your favorite soaps and girliest beauty products were next to his standard issue fair. A very large—very expensive—bottle of your favorite perfume was next to the cologne he wore when he really wanted to seduce you. And there was an entire drawer dedicated to new lacy panties. Everything already had its place, before you had even agreed to live with him.

 

And that had bothered you a bit. The fact that he had just assumed that you would say yes. Granted, you had ended things with him before he could even ask. But that only made the whole thing even more surreal. You established some ground rules with him, namely that he couldn’t just assume what you may or may not want. He had to ask. He agreed to this, so long as he was still allowed to surprise you every now and then. He liked giving you things. He liked how beautifully flustered you got sometimes.

 

You blushed, but agreed so long as he didn’t overdo it.

 

While he had made a point in not interfering with your friendship with Mitaka, and he had told you time and again that he would not hold your dalliance with the blond against you, you were rarely able to be alone with anyone but him. This was, of course due to your increased work schedule, but the glare the General gave the blond (who had somehow survived) as he greeted you in the mess hall could have frozen a star. What happened to the man afterwards, you didn’t know, though you certainly never saw him again.

 

You had casually mentioned not seeing the blond around once he had been gone for a week. Hux didn’t smile, but there was an air of self-satisfaction about him. Like a cat who had finally grown board with a mouse, and made the kill.

 

You didn’t ask.

 

You liked showering with the General after dinner. It was the perfect time for you both to get handsy, and a good way to put you in the mood. You loved the feeling of his wet skin sliding against yours. Liked how red his face got in the humid air of the shower stall.

 

But your favorite part was after the sex, when Hux just wanted to hold your softness against him. While he added ‘love’ to your list of pet names, he only came out and told you he loved you in those moments in the dark. Once your hearts had calmed, and you were lost in each other’s limbs. He’d breathe it against your hair, or your lips, or your neck. Just loud enough for you to hear. And while you knew the General would sneak off to his smaller study after you fell asleep, he always made sure you did so in his arms.

 

It was the perfect way to end every stressful day.

 

 

 

 

Of course, the perfect start was Hux waking you up with is face between your legs.

 

“Oh, fuck!” you gasped, your hands buried in his ginger hair as his eyes smiled up at you. His hands were lifting your ass, pulling you closer to his mouth as your climax neared. Locking your legs behind his head, you arched your back and keened as wave after wave of pleasure hit you relentlessly.

 

You collapsed—boneless—while Hux crawled up your body to kiss you. You could taste yourself on his tongue—sharp and sweet—and it made you groan. For a few moments he just lay there, kissing you gently.

 

“Wait,” you said as he got up. “Don’t you want—“

 

“No time this morning, precious,” he said with a grin. “But I promise to give you more tonight.”

 

“Oh?” you questioned, stifling a yawn. You had another hour before you even had to think about getting up. You watched as Hux began dressing himself.

 

“Meet me at my office for dinner tonight,” he said, not looking at you.

 

You smiled. “We don’t have to if you have a lot of work today, Hux.”

 

He turned so you could see his smile. “Come to my office, love. I promise you’ll like what I’m planning.”

 

You pretended to pout. “Keeping secrets from me?”

 

He bent to kiss you before leaving for the day. “Just this one. You’re relieved of duties today. I dare say you’ve well earned a day of relaxation.”

 

You sighed. “The latest project has been rather taxing. But, so have you, you know. Earned a day off, I mean.” You gestured to your still naked body. “Don’t you want to spend the day with me?”

 

You watched him as he bit his lip and shook his head. “I would love nothing more, but duty calls.” He turned, walking out of the bedroom.

 

You sighed, disappointed that he didn’t give into you as easily as he usually did. Not that he really had time for much, but he could have at least let you help with some . . . stiffness.

 

You sighed before turning over in bed. Hux’s bed was probably the most comfortable thing you’ve ever slept in, and that was saying something. He had laughed at you when you accidentally referred to it as his bed a month after you started living with him.

 

_“I bought it—and another for Starkiller—when I decided I wanted you to stay with me,” he had explained. “It’s more yours than mine, love.”_

You sighed, breathing in his scent which still clung to the pillow. If you had the day off, you were going to make the most of it by catching up on sleep. Stars knew the General was unlikely to let you sleep once he had his hands on you again.

 

You had been comfortably drifting through the warmth of your dreams when you were woken up by a rather irritatingly persistant beeping noise. You groaned as you dragged yourself out of the comfort of the bed. You wrapped a silky black robe around yourself before you opened the door.

 

Three service droids whipped past you, darting towards the refresher. By the time you stormed into the room, the air was already full of steam. One droid was drawing you a bath in the (so far) rarely used tub, while the other held onto a tray full of all your favorite snacks and a letter.

 

_Precious,_

_I know that you must have only just woken up, but I’m afraid it’s time you start getting ready. I want you to pamper yourself today, and have equipped these droids to do just that. I had considered fetching maidservants, but I thought you would prefer the privacy._

_Until tonight,_

_~Hux_

For a moment you frustrated. While choosing a day to pamper yourself was always welcome, Hux deciding to take it into his own hands to spoil you reminded you a bit too much of your mother’s forcible beauty sessions.

 

You sighed. His intentions were to help you relax and make you happy. Could you really fault him for that? So you slid your robe from your shoulders, and slipped into the steaming waters of the bath. You sighed in pleasure. Hux didn’t like baths, but you liked washing up with him.

 

You watched as the serving droid added oils and salts to the water before you reached for the offered bottle of shampoo. You breathed in its scent and smiled. It was one of your favorites. One of the more expensive ones your mother would sometimes send you. It had a flower whose name you couldn’t pronounce, but smelled like heaven. It was only found deep within the heated caves of an ice planet called Jania 6, and was therefore embarrassingly pricey.

 

After a good hour long soak in the tub (during which, you had eaten the breakfast/lunch provided for you) you wrapped warm, fluffy towel around yourself before stepping towards your vanity. Another droid helped with your hair and make-up, going for a much darker and dramatic look than you would normally wear.

 

You frowned in confusion when you stepped into the bedroom, and found a dress and lingerie already waiting for you. What was so special about today that it required a dress and fancy panties? You couldn’t stop your grin, however, once you realized the panties were crotchless. Your naughty General was up to something.

 

You dressed quickly in the plum colored set of sheer lace, before slipping the body con dress over your head. It hugged your curves in delicious ways, and you blushed at the thought of anyone seeing you in it. You needn’t have worried. By the time you slipped new heels on your feet, a droid handed you a cloak of sorts. You shrugged it on before slipping from your shared quarters.

 

 

He was standing by the duraglass wall, gazing at the nebula the _Finalizer_ was navigating around. Swirls of red and blue dust lit up the viewport. He looked so beautiful, you didn’t really want to disturb him. But you could only admire him for a moment before he turned to look at you.

 

“There you are,” he said, giving you a delicious smirk. “I must say, you look well worth the wait, precious.”

 

You stepped through the doorway, brushing off the robe so he could admire you properly. You smirked when you heard his intake of breath.

 

“Well worth the wait,” he repeated, slipping his arm around your waist as you joined him at the viewport.

 

He breathed in the familiar scent of your favorite perfume. “Do you know where we are?” he inquired, his voice a delicious rumble.

 

“The Rosa Stara Nebula,” you answered as you leaned into him. “Why?”

 

“Do you know where we were headed when you sent that first message to me?”

 

You pursed your lips, thinking back. “Arkanis, I think.”

 

“We passed by this very nebula just as you were imagining that filthy dream of yours. I think of you whenever we pass here.”

 

You looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

 

He cleared his throat. “It is a rather interesting formation, don’t you think? Depending on where you pass, it either looks like an elegant flower or a dying star.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” you admit, pressing your lips against his jawline.

 

He moved his lips to yours, giving you a warm and gentle kiss. You loved getting kisses from him after so long being denied them. But as you kissed you heard a small click before soft music began playing.

 

“Hux?” you asked, breaking the kiss.

 

“You made me a promise that you’d save me a second dance,” he explained, moving his arms to hold you into a better position. “I’m collecting on that promise.”

 

You smiled at him before resting your head on his shoulder, allowing him to move you to the music. It wasn’t an actual dance. Not the kind you were taught, anyway. But he swayed you from side to side, slowly turning you about the room.

 

He spoke your name. “Are you happy with me?” His voice was soft, and when you looked at his eyes, you found them to be even softer. There was a faint blush high on his cheeks. “Do I make you happy? Do you want to be with me?”

 

“What kind of questions are those?” you asked with a furrowed brow. “Of course I’m happy. I love you.”

 

He smiled softly, his eyes lighting up at your confirmation. He pulled your body closer as he continued to sway you about.

 

“I love you more than I will ever be able to say, you know,” he told you. “It wasn’t something I ever expected. But I love you more and more with each day you’re with me.”

 

You smiled, stretching to kiss him as you whispered his name.

 

He touched his nose to yours. “I never want to be parted from you,” his whispered voice seemed to hold something back.

 

You blinked up at him. “Is everything alright, Hux?”

 

Lips pressed against yours, all movement stilled save for the movement of your mouths. You groaned, burying your fingers in his flaming hair. Once he was finished with the kiss, he pulled your face into his neck, holding you tightly. You could hear his heart beating fast, so you nuzzled your face into him in an attempt to calm him.

 

“Everything will be perfect, my love,” he promised you. “It’s not perfect yet, but it will be.”

 

He pushed you slightly so you could look up at him. His eyes shone in the dim light of his office. “I was going to wait until I ruled everything. But I find that I’m impatient in this matter.”

 

You smirked. “You? Impatient? That doesn’t sound like you.”

 

He brought your hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently. “No, it doesn’t. But I find that my thoughts and feelings have changed drastically when it comes to you.”

 

You blinked. “Are-are you still happy with me, then? Have I done something to upset you?”

 

“You are the only creature in this universe that makes me happy,” he hesitated before sinking to a knee. “And I want nothing more than to do the same for you for the rest of our lives. I won’t marry you until I’ve at the very least returned to my previous place of honor, but . . . “

 

His hand slipped into his jacket, pulling out a small red velvet box. “There’s no reason why I can’t ask now.” The box opened to reveal a thin metal band, a dark red stone carved like a rose was sunken inside of it. Tiny green stones were spread throughout the band like leaves. It was the most beautiful, delicate thing you had ever laid eyes on. You didn’t realize you had been holding your breath until you let it out as he slipped the ring on your finger.

 

“You are the kindest, most beautiful, most perfect woman in the galaxy. Would you do me the honor of accepting my hand, and allowing me the privilege of calling myself your husband?” His eyes were wide as they looked up at you, and you could see the fear behind the warmth.

 

You bit your lip, fighting back the tears that gathered in your eyes as you nodded.

 

The fear fled, replaced with searing heat as he practically jumped at your response. He pulled you into his arms, his mouth devouring yours as he pressed you against the view port.

 

“I love you,” he whispered against your ear as he ground his hardening member against your thigh.

 

“I love you too,” you confessed, emotions adding a waver to your voice. “You really want this?”

 

He stood back, looking at you as though you had sprouted a second head. “Of course I do, precious. I spoke with your father during the Gala. I would have asked you sooner had things not soured between us.” He stroked a curling lock of your hair. “But that doesn’t matter now. You are the only woman I desire, and I want to call you my wife. I want the galaxy to know what you are to me.”

 

You smiled, leaning into his touch. “And what am I?”

 

“To the galaxy, you will be my beloved wife.” He smirked, his eyes darkening as he drew closer to you. “But you and I both know that you’ll always be my little cum slut, don’t we?”

 

You let out a shuddered breath as heat rushed to your cunt. “Yes, sir.’

 

He pursed his lips, looking thoughtful as his fingers caressed your collarbone. “Just because you’ve agreed to marry me doesn’t make you any less my whore, does it? You’re still hungry for my cock, aren’t you?”

 

You bit your lip to hold back your moan, nodding.

 

His lips brushed your ear. “Get on your knees and serve your Emperor, slut.”

 

You had never dropped to your knees so quickly in your life, hands freeing Hux’s cock before he could even give you the order. He moaned as you gripped him. Your hot breath was a gentle caress before your lips closed around him.

 

“No hands,” he commanded, his hands on the transparasteel, holding himself up as he looked down at you.

 

Obediently, you moved your hands behind your back before moving your head, getting him as deep as you could before sucking your way back up to the tip. He was breathing heavily, thrusting his beautiful cock down your throat as he watched your eyes water.

 

“Stars,” he moaned your name. “You’re so damn good at that.” His fingers gripped your hair, shoving you down his cock and holding you there as he groaned. Suddenly his cock was gone, his hands lifting you against the transparasteel.

 

You wrapped your legs around him as he kissed you, his mouth insistent and needy. You groaned when you felt his cock right up against your pussy.

 

“You should wear crotchless panties more often, my love,” Hux panted in your ear before lining himself up and thrusting his way in. “They’re rather convenient.”

 

You gasped, wiggling against the view port as he pinned you there with his cock. His face was buried in your cleavage, his nose taking in your scent. Your heart was racing as your hips desperately canted to his, begging him to move.

 

“I always want to be inside you, precious,” Hux confessed. He lifted eyes to take in your sweating, flushed face. “You’re mine. The most beautiful thing in existence, and you’re mine.” He smiled, that charming, boyish smile before his eyes went dark. “I’m going to make sure you never get the chance to forget it.”

 

He smothered your gasp with a kiss. Keeping one arm wrapped around you to hold you close, he used the other hand to grab at your covered breasts while he pounded you into the viewport. You were still skirting around the Nebula, and the entire office was bathed in a rosy light while your ~~General~~ fiancé fucked you mercilessly.

 

You shuddered in his arms, moaning his name as he left marks on your throat and shoulders.

 

“You like that cock, don’t you,” he growled in your ear. “You like being fucked by your future husband. You’re such a fucking slut for me.

 

“Oh, fuck, Hux!” you cried, your cunt already clenching around him. “Fuck you feel so good.”

 

“My name is Armitage, my love,” he said, his hand abandoning your breast to stroke your hair. “Seeing as you’ll be Lady Hux soon, you may start using my given name.”

 

He moved his hand so his thumb could play with your clit as you gasped his name. _Armitage_. It felt good in your mouth, and you continued to moan it as he brought you higher and higher towards your peak.

 

“That’s it, precious,” he gasped, bending his knees so he could fuck up deeper into you. “Cum around your husband’s cock. This is the only cock you’ll ever have again!”

 

You gasped as your cunt clenched his cock. You clung to him, tears burning your eyes at the sheer pleasure. Your fingers dug hard into his shoulders as you convulsed around him.

 

“Sweetest cunt,” Hux gasped as he spilled himself inside of you. “I’ve ever had.” He shuddered, leaning the both of you against the view port. “I never want to go a day without it.”

 

You panted together, noses pressed against each other as you looked into each other’s eyes. “I love you,” you breathed together.

 

With a heavy groan, he brought you over to the couch. He watched his cum ooze out of you for a moment before he dipped his fingers into you, coating his fingers in both of your excretions.  You sucked the offered fingers with a moan, earning a satisfied smile from your man before he disappeared into the fresher.

 

Once you were both cleaned up, your dinner was brought. You were both quiet during the meal, glancing at each other occasionally and blushing like school children.

 

Finally he cleared his throat before sipping on some wine. “I believe we should discuss one or two things, my love.”

 

You nodded, motioning for him to continue.

 

“I would rather postpone the marriage, and indeed the announcement, until I recover my previous position in the Order. I was going to wait to propose until then, but . . .” He took the hand that wore your new ring, rubbing his thumb over the surface, and looking very pleased with himself. “But being able to live with you for the past few months has made the desire to make you mine officially stronger with each passing day.”

 

He kissed your hand, rubbing your knuckles against his cheek. “I can content myself with an engagement for now. It won’t be long until I regain my footing, and if all goes well, I will surpass my previous position of honor.”

 

“But why wait?” you questioned, drawing your brows together. “I don’t mind waiting a thousand years, so long as I have you in the meantime. But why the delay?”

 

He looked at you with his back straight, eyes sharp. “My position within the Order will reflect upon you. I will not do you the dishonor of wedding you so long as I am below where I was when I met. You will have every pomp and circumstance for the wedding ceremony, and be held in as high a position as possible.” He stroked the soft skin of your cheek. “In a perfect galaxy, we would wed the same day I crown you my Empress, but we shall have to be patient for a bit longer on that. At the moment, the greatest honor I desire is to call you my wife before everyone.”

 

You blushed. You wanted to tell him that you didn’t care about the honor, because you honestly didn’t. You loved him, as a disgraced General or an Emperor. Your love for him would be the same.

 

Instead, you kissed him gently, stroking his cheek. You would let him have his way. You knew how he was, and you didn’t care to change it.

 

“There is . . . two things I need to discuss with you, though,” you were hesitant to bring them up.

 

Hux pulled you closer with one arm. “And they are?”

 

You took a deep breath before looking at him dead in the eye. “I don’t want children yet, and I want to be able to continue my career within the Order without help or hindrance from you. And if . . . if your dreams are realized, I don’t want to just sit around all day popping out heirs. I want to work with you.”

 

Hux practically beamed at you. “I love you so much, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to explain. Children can wait, of course. Preferably when we aren’t fighting in a war. It isn’t the best environment to raise babies, in any case. Our relationship will never affect your career. I’ve already made sure of that when we began, and I won’t change that. As for working with me to better the galaxy,” he paused, making sure you were looking at him in the eye to see the truth there. “I can think of no better partner than you, precious. And I will have no other by my side.”

 

He kissed you then, long and warm, as he pulled you in his lap. “You’ll be my wife,” he whispered happily to himself, his eyes gentle as he looked at you. He touched a tendril of hair reverently. “A perfect cum slut in bed, a perfect queen in front of others, and a perfect companion in the quiet parts of the day.” He kissed you again, and again, and again. “I never dreamed of finding you, precious. I never dared.”

 

As you cuddled into him, watching as the light of the passing nebula drifted away, you couldn’t help but smile. “You don’t have to dream. I’m here.” You kissed him. “And I will always be by your side, my love.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first, fic update. 
> 
> This is actually the last chapter of the fic, officially. The next one will be a kind of bonus chapter for all you lovely readers who have stuck by me from the beginning. It will be 100% smut. Nothing more, nothing less. And if I'm correct, it's a scene more than one of you have been wanting. So there's that to look forward to! :) Honestly still not sure if I like how I wrote the proposal scene. I'm really not good with emotions, guys. But hopefully it's passable. I know a few of you have been itching for this, so there we are.
> 
> As for my other fics. I am working on my MitakaxReader fic, and I hope that it will be everything my fellow Mitaka lovers have been asking for. A Thousand and One Ideas will be updated shortly after Wet Dreams is completed. I'm working on a lovely fic with the ever talented AllofReylo, and we're pretty fucking excited about it. There's also gonna be another Hux fic with a decidedly darker Hux and much more pronounced non-con element to it. As always, I'll tag it, and if it's not your thing don't read it. I have a million ideas, and if you don't like non-con, I promise there will be something in the near future for you too <3 Seriously, I have so many ideas for fics, I don't know where to begin! 
> 
> Now, life update. 
> 
> I've been going to therapy every few weeks to deal with some recent trauma. I've gone to therapy before while dealing with a lot of dark stuff in highschool, and I'm seeing the same councilor. The good news is that I've gotten to the point that while I was seeing her today I realized that I'm in a really good emotional state right now. Like, I'm actually happy with my life and who I am, and I can't tell you how free that makes me feel. I know that I'm still gonna have some dark periods, but for now I'm happy, and that's worth celebrating.
> 
> Also, a couple of nights ago I had a belated graduation party. My mother got be a very expensive but gorgeous set of Tolkien books, which are sitting very proudly on my bookshelf. A professor of mine (who I have more respect for than anyone in the world) gave me a couple of books that relate to my field of study, and a dvd she thought I'd enjoy. And I can't tell you how much both these things have touched me. None of my friends were able to make it because they pretty much all had to work, but these two women went out of their way to make sure that I had something they both knew I would love. I'm so incredibly grateful for all the goodness currently in my life. I wish I could have had a bit of it earlier, but I won't complain that I have it now. I don't know if I'm all emotional because of the day, because it's kinda late where I am, or because my first fic is drawing to a close. But there we have it. I'm happy, my dear lovely readers, and I hope you all are too <3
> 
> That's enough emotion for one post, I think. Get ready for some seriously sinful smut 3:)


	33. Bonus: Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Master will take what is his. But don't worry. You'll love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost I would like to thank you all for all the support during this fic. I wouldn't have been able to keep going without all of your love, comments, and kudos. I hope you've enjoyed this crazy ride as much as I have. :) Thank you especially to AllofReylo. You were one of the very first supporters I've had, and I can't tell you how helpful you've been throughout the journey. I can't wait to start our joint fic! :P We'll make some magic girl!
> 
> I'm kind of sad to see this story come to and end. I may pick it back up eventually, but for now I'd like to focus on other fics I've had brewing in my head, including the much promised Mitaka/Reader fic. Thank you once again, all you lovely readers! Now....enjoy the sin!

You were tied to the bed, dressed in a barely-there baby-doll made of the same expensive lace as the mountains of lingerie he bought you. You’re wearing a lacy garter belt, and stockings, but you weren’t allowed panties. He had you lay on your stomach, a pillow at your hips keeping your ass in the air as he tied each of your limbs one by one. 

You lay there, whimpering as the giant plug in your ass continued to vibrate. Your wetness stuck to your thighs, leaking onto the pillow beneath you. He had left for a meeting hours ago—left you alone to wait in discomfort for his return. There was a deep ache of longing that only he could soothe, and he damn well knew it. 

You heard the door behind you open. You heard the soft thud of his boots against the plush carpet as he neared you. You heard the creaking of his new gloves as he adjusted them. But you knew better than to look up. Cool leather caressed you’re nearly bare back, and it took all your will power not to squirm. Leather gripped your ass, squeezing the fleshy globe before giving it a light smack. 

“Very good,” he announced in his cool, clipped tone. “It looks like you can learn after all.” 

You felt his weight on the bed, climbing over you. The stiff fabric of his uniform brushed against your skin as he pressed his body against yours. His breath tickled your ear. You weren’t blindfolded, but your eyes were shut anyway. 

“Have you been a good girl while I was away, pet?”

“Yes, Master,” you said on a breath. 

He made a hum of thought as one hand caressed your side. “It seems that I have to tie you up in order to get you to behave yourself.” There was a sigh of disappointment. “Whatever will I do with you?”

You swallowed, your mouth dry. “I’ve been a good girl, Master. I haven’t moved.”

He tutted before smacking your ass harder. “Have you forgotten, pet? I have cameras everywhere.”

You let out a slight whine. Of course he had cameras watching you. Why should you be surprised? He was probably sitting in his office, watching you squirm. 

The vibrating plug was loud in the silence that followed. 

SMACK!

You bit your lip, refusing to cry out, accepting your punishment without complaint. 

SMACK!

You clenched your fists around the silk ties that bound you to the bed, raising your ass as much as you could. You knew it would please him if you were enthusiastic in your punishment, and maybe—just maybe—he wouldn’t be too hard on you. 

There were another dozen smacks on your stinging cheeks before he seemed satisfied with the resulting color. Cool leather soothed you somewhat—gentle fingers slowly easing the tension before . . . 

SMACK! 

This time you did gasp, and he chuckled at the sound before you felt him leaning over you again. 

“Are you going to be good for your master, little cock-whore?” he asked, his lips caressing the nape of your neck. 

“Y-yes, Master,” you whimpered. 

“Are you sorry for lying to your master, fucking slut?” 

“Yes, Master!” you quickly replied. “I’m sorry, Master. I’m so, so sorry!”

He hummed, bringing his hands around you to squeeze your breasts. “Do you think you deserve my cock after lying to me?”

You whimpered, but said nothing—too focused on not grinding your ass into his hardening cock. 

He pinched your nipples. Hard.

You bit your lip, swallowing your moans. 

“I don’t think you do, slut,” his voice was dark in your ear. “I don’t think you deserve to cum today.”

You whimpered.

“I think I should use you and let you stay tied up here until you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Please, Master,” you begged. “I promise I’ll be good. I promise!”

“You’re promises don’t mean much,” he spat before biting into your shoulder and sucking. 

“I’ll do anything, Master!” you exclaimed. “Please! Let me prove how good I can be.”

He sniffed. “Very well.” 

You felt him move off of you, move to the space in front of your down-turned head. You didn’t look when you heard the metal clash of the buckle, or the zip. You didn’t move until he grabbed a fistful of your hair, straining your neck as he yanked you up.

“Open,” he commanded. Your lips were only just opening before he crammed his cock inside. “Now suck. Prove you’re worth the credits I paid for you.”

Normally when he ordered you to suck him, you were able to use your hands, or at least bob your head. But now you were tied down and your movements were limited. 

You looked at him with tearing eyes as you hollowed your cheeks, sucking him as much as you could while you laved at him with your tongue. 

He looked at you with mock pity. “Poor little whore can’t do her job. Do you need help, slut?” He gripped your hair even tighter, the strain in your neck increasing. “As always I have to do all of the work.”

He began thrusting into you, getting his cock deeper and deeper down your throat until your nose was tickled by his pubes. You shuddered and gagged, spit dripping down your chin. He held himself there, deep in your throat until he saw your face turning dark with lack of oxygen. Your head was dizzy by the time he spoke. 

“Well,” he said softly. “I suppose you’re good at something.” He worked himself out of your mouth, stroking your face gently as you gasped for air. “Is that better, pet?” he asked, his voice deceptively soft. 

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.” You blinked up at him. “May I have more, sir?”

He slapped your face with his cock. “Greedy slut,” he muttered, though there was a hint of pride in his cold eyes. He moved away from you, making you whimper. “Hush,” he admonished. “You’ve been good for me. Don’t spoil it.”

You bit your lip to control your protests, every muscle drawn taught in an effort not to squirm. He was behind you now, enjoying the look of you tied up and helpless. 

You felt him move. 

“Good girl,” he whispered against your cunt lips before his mouth attacked them. 

You couldn’t stop the squeak that escaped your throat, but managed to trap the rest within you.

He, on the other hand, made his pleasure known. He groaned deep in his chest as he tasted your sweetness. The plug was still buzzing away inside of you, and he could feel it on his lips as he pleasured you. You were so strung up, it didn’t take long before your clit started pulsing, your cunt getting ready to clamp down on nothing. 

So he moved.

You bit your tongue to keep from screaming. 

He stroked your still warm ass gently as he waited for you to calm down, admiring his work as well as nature’s own hand at your perfection. When it seemed you had fallen from your near peak, he came closer.

The tip of his cock pressed against your cunt-lips, and you took a deep breath as he slowly inched himself in. Your cunt was pulsing around him by the time he was fully seated, so you knew he wouldn’t move right away. 

And you were right. 

He stroked your sides and gripped your waist. He leaned over so he could grasp at your breasts again before wrapping a hand around your throat and squeezing gently. 

“Good girl,” he finally whispered. “Now take it.”

He didn’t give you time to process what he said before he started pounding away at you. Your knuckles were white as you gripped your silken bonds. 

Once again, your master did not hold back his pleasure as he fucked into your wet cunt. His moans and grunts of pleasure and exertion made it very difficult to keep a clear head. Your head was fuzzy and light feeling, but you maintained your silence, your stillness. It’s what he had ordered, and it’s what he expected. 

When the fluttering clenches of your cunt became pronounced enough to signal an approaching orgasm, he stopped. He held himself completely still within you before slowly easing himself out.

“What do you say, whore?”

You whimpered. “Thank you, Master.”

He was rubbing at your ass again. “I think you’re ready. Are you ready for your master?”

The room seemed to hold its breath. “Yes, Master. I’m ready.”

“Color?”

“Green, sir?”

For a moment he hesitated, before bringing his lips to just behind your ear. They felt warm as they pressed against your skin. “That’s my good girl.”

Slowly, he eased the plug for your puckering hole. You drew a breath as the widest part pressed against your right, slowly letting your breath out as it was finally removed. 

It felt a bit sore, but not raw. He had used copious amounts of lube when he prepared you hours ago. And by the sound of it, he was about to use more. 

He poured it in as his fingers worked to spread it within you—soiling his new gloves. It was cold as it dripped inside your hole, but quickly warmed with his ministrations. Finally, he added a healthy amount to his hard cock, gently squeezing at the base just in case. He brought the blunt head to your prepared hole. 

“Make as much noise as you want, whore,” he commanded. “I want to hear you take what only I can give you.”

So you moaned as he slowly slid himself inside you. You whimpered as he reached his limit. His balls were warm against your soaked cunt. He paused, letting you adjust. Letting you get used to his big cock in your ass. You took a moment to yourself to enjoy it. You were used to him fucking your cunt and mouth. You had even gotten used to him fucking your tits and cumming on your face. As you experimentally clenched around him, you couldn’t help smiling to yourself. It didn’t hurt. It felt nice to feel so full. You could probably get used to this too. 

He started to move, and you couldn’t help but moan. He fucked slowly at first, paying attention to the little noises you made. He knew your sounds better than anyone, and he knew when he could push your limits. 

It seems like this was one of those times. 

He started fucking you in earnest, his hands cupping your cheeks. You were a moaning, slobbering mess as he pounded into you, and it was everything he wanted and more. He squeezed your still warm cheeks, spreading them apart so he could watch himself fuck your hole. 

He bit his lip, keeping his sounds in as he fucked you. He allowed himself to pant in pleasure, but just low enough so that he could still listen to the beautiful sounds you were making. 

“You like this, don’t you whore?” he asked, his balls slapping against your dripping cunt. “I can still feel you’re fucking soaked.”

You moaned loudly. “Oh yes, Master! I love your cock so much!”

“Do you love my fat cock in your ass, bitch? Do you like being taken like this?”

“Oooohhh, yes, sir!”

You were gasping, your body covered in sweat. You never imagined something could feel this good. Your cunt felt woefully empty, but your ass was alive with pleasure. Your nipples were hard beneath your lave baby-doll, and your whole body was hot to the touch as he claimed you where only one other man had before.

“All fucking mine!” he cried. “My perfect little sex slave. But you like being beneath me, don’t you, whore?”

You moaned your agreement, straining to press your ass closer to him.

“You’re gonna cum with my fat cock in your fat ass,” he observed, smacking a cheek before squeezing it again. “Go ahead, bitch. Cum on your Master’s cock.”

Your body was so in tune to his commands that you came without a second thought. Your throat burned with your scream as your body spasmed as much as it could. Your ass clenched around him, milking his orgasm from his cock with a guttural groan. He kept himself still as his cum was pumped deep inside of you, his hands bruising on your hips. 

When your body collapsed in exhaustion, he reclaimed the plug. He pulled himself out as slowly as he could, your ass still wanting to suck him in. When he was out, he replaced the plug. You were too exhausted to even tense once the widest part pushed into you, though you did give a tired moan. He switched the vibration off with a press of a button on the remote he had kept in his jacket. 

He untied your limbs one by one, gently laying them on the soft mattress before they could drop on their own accord. He stripped himself quickly before turning you over onto your back. He climbed beside you.

You felt his gentle lips on your ankles first, soothing what irritation was there with sweet kisses. He moved up your body, kissing your fevered skin before taking your wrists in his hands and bestowing the same treatment on them. You moaned tiredly. 

He smiled as he kissed your lips, slipping in his tongue to taste you. Your juices still clung to him, and you shuddered at your own tart taste. 

“How are you, love?” he questioned as he gently stroked your face. 

“I can’t believe I waited so long to try that again,” you sighed, blinking tiredly at him. “It was amazing, Armitage.”

He smirked. “I told you it would be, love. You should trust me.”

You lifted your head to give him a quick kiss. “I do, darling. You know I do.”

He pulled you into his warmth before he lifted a blanket to cover the both of you. “You did so well, love. Think you could keep my seed inside for the rest of the night?”

You grunted quietly. “Too tired to do anything about it.” 

He carefully moved you onto your side so you would be more comfortable as you slept. He kissed your temple briefly. “Soon, my love, you’ll work at the Bridge with my cum in your ass. Mmmm, feel my hot cum inside you all fucking day. Every time I look at you I’ll get hot and bothered.”   
You yawned, snuggling closer to him. “Would have to be a slow day, love.”

“Maybe I’ll take you in front of everyone. Keep your ass nice and plugged with my seed while I fuck your pretty cunt.”

You shuddered at the thought, a small moan of pleasure escaping. 

He smirked at your reaction, slowly caressing your side as his thoughts turned to other matters. 

“It won’t be long now, my love. Soon, I’ll make you my wife.”

You didn’t open your eyes to reply. “Things have been going well for the Order, and for you in particular, Armi.”

He lifted a lock of your hair, inhaling the heady perfume that clung to it. “I think we should plan to make the announcement two or three months from now. It’s high time we tell your family.”

“Just tell mother, and the others will know soon enough,” you recommended. “We can message Mother and Papa, and I’m sure she’ll take care of the rest. May have to go to an engagement party, so we’d have to have some time for that.” 

He chuckled, and you heard it rumble in his chest. 

“I can only imagine her reaction,” he noted.

You huffed before taking on your mother’s voice. “I knew she could not be so beautiful for nothing.”

Hux barked a laugh before pressing you further against him. “Your beauty may have drawn my eye, but it was your filthy imagination that peaked my interest.” He bent his head to kiss your lips gently. “And it was you that kept me. Everything about you made me want you more and more. Your beauty, your wit, your skills in hand to hand, your skills on the consuls.” 

You nuzzled your face into his neck. “We both know it was my ass that kept you around.”

You felt his body shudder as he tried to suppress that laugh. His hand moved to gently cup at your buttocks. 

“It’s the most perfect ass I’ve ever seen, love,” he explained. “I’d be a fool to let it go.”

You blinked tiredly up at him, a sleepy smile on your face. “I love you, Armitage.”

He kissed you again. “And I love you, my little whore. Rest now. I have plans for you in the morning.” 

You suppressed a shudder as you allowed your eyelids to drop. He had tired you out yet again, and sleep was a warm embrace in silk sheets that was too tempting to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I don't think the first chapter counts as actual smut, since it's just a dream. But fear ye not! General Hux will be confronting our dear reader about her rather inappropriate message.
> 
> Comment if you like it! I really don't know where I'm going with this, so any amount of encouragement is a big help :D


End file.
